Emperor's Son
by DreaminDreya
Summary: Six years have passed, and a new addition to Big Green was announced. What adventures and secrets will First Squad uncover with thier new member, the former Emperor's son?
1. Chapter 1 The Prince is Coming!

Chapter 1 The Prince is Coming!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Commander Apetrully is in trouble!" hollered Mr. No Hands, the flying man with bound arms, "… again."

"You know, he should already realize that offering gold to pissed animals just never works." The short yet stocky man, Mighty Ray, sighed.

First Squad, consisting of Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mighty Ray, all opened up the hatched to a tube of twists and turns which all lead down to a den where the heroes each land on a turtle tank. The turtles then, in contradiction to their nature, jet off at high speed out of Big Green, a large cool colored dome where animal Kings and Queens and humans reside to protect other humans and recruit more animals against their arch nemesis, an ex-court jester named, High Roller.

As they sped towards their destination, they realized that for six years of fighting for peace nothing has drastically changed. Everyone has gotten so much older, and along with that much more bitter. They understand that there are plenty of animals that have defected High Roller's ranks and joined Big Green, but there is still so much more. They wondered, "How much longer?"

Arriving at Komodo Dragon castle, where Apetrully's signal was heard from, The heroes slowly crept inside the castle, hopefully, gaining the element of surprise to fight these giant lizards.

However, that would be a bit too easy. The element of surprise was in the claws of the komodo dragons. An army of them rose from the shadows and spat out their acid saliva at the heroes. Not only was the saliva like acid, but it was also crawling with deadly bacteria that acts like poison to the body.

"Look out!" Lin Chung exclaimed and the heroes leaped out of the spit's way.

Mystique Sonia held out her long blue tongue and spun it around like a propeller to push away the dragons, but it was futile. The dragons, even though they are not tremendously large animals, they were still too heavy to be blown away. The dragon quickly counterattacked by spitting acid at Mystique Sonia. She was not quick enough to leap out of the way, her hat, Yaksha wrapped his arms around her to protect her, and Jumpy jumped in front of her twirling his jump rope all around him to protect her too. The acid burned the Rabbit King's jump rope rendering it useless.

As the large lizards readied up another acid spit, Mighty Ray managed to disorient them with his lightning powered eyeballs keeping Jumpy and Mystique Sonia safe from them. Jumpy gathered himself together and pulled out his carrot weapons ready to be tossed as grenades or thrown as shurikens. Mighty Ray managed to gobble down enough of his bananas, while giving a disgusted face, to charge up his eyeballs as the dragons pulled themselves together and attacked again.

Lin Chung, being the most skilled, was doing the most damage to the army. While dodging the lizards' spit, the man used his staff like a sniper rifle and shot bamboo shoots out of it, hitting each of the dragons' head and knocking them unconscious. It was only a matter of time before the Komodo Dragon King himself arrived dragging the limp body Commander Apetrully with his jaw. The was much larger than his people, and he had more elaborate designs such as black zigzagged lines circling around his neck, and ankles which contrasted against his dull green skin. The commander looked sick and lifeless, which meant that he was bitten by the king.

Conveniently, the king could speak the human language, "Big Green." he spoke in a dark and hissing voice, "If you defeat me in this small competition, I will remove the venom from your commander and join Big Green."

"It's always a competition." Mighty Ray sighed, "This is getting old."

"I accept." Lin Chung said quickly.

"Good." the dragon king hissed and licked his lips. Two of his pupils came in with two large dish.

The heroes watched in dread. It was two live animals, a cat and a dog, bound and weakened.

"Who ever can finish his meal first, wins." the king hissed.

Lin Chung looked at his plate, into the cat's eyes, "No. I can't." he thought to himself. The king leaned in for a bite and Lin Chung thwacked him away from the dish, "Never! No one should ever hurt any animal! Not like this…"

The king turned towards Lin Chung looking angry and threatening, but calmed down and gave him a warm smile.

He chuckled, "Well, it seems you passed my test."

"What?" the heroes said in confusion.

"If High Roller said that humans have no compassion for us, then you, warrior, would have no trouble devouring that cat in front of you." the king explained, "Since you refuse to eat him, then your heart is full of love for us, animals."

"I would never hurt them or let them be hurt." Lin Chung bowed.

The king bit Apetrully once more, but this time sucked the bacteria coursing though his veins. The commander bounced back to life overjoyed that they managed to convince the Komodo Dragon King to join.

The king agreed to join Big Green as the living poison antidote. Whenever anyone was bitten by something venomous or eaten something poisonous, the Komodo Dragon King will be there to aid and cure.

Arriving back to Big Green along with the new member, the Komodo Dragon King, First Squad disbanded and retreated in their rooms almost immediately. Apetrully decided to go back to his room as well, but first he must check to see if he has mail since the Pigeon King came back yesterday with a large stack of mail. The disguised Monkey King collected his mail from the mail room and thanked that he did not have a lot of cries for help from the bullied humans. In fact, one of the letters he received was stamped with an imperial seal. Once he arrived in his room, he opened that mail right away.

When he read the letter, shock overtook him and he zipped towards the meeting room and then arranged a huge conference with First Squad and Second Squad.

"Is something wrong, Commander Apetrully?" Mr. No Hands asked as he walked inside the room with his squad behind him.

"I hope it's something important." Ray scowled.

"It must be important if he had to call BOTH of us into the room." snapped the Second Squad leader, Alpha-Girl Latifa, as she walked in the room with her squad behind her.

"Great news everyone!" the commander said in glee, "The emperor's only son wants to join us in Big Green and reclaim his father's throne!"

"Now?" Kowloon, a karate master of second squad asked.

"Well, it has been a few years so the Prince must be old enough to be able to fight by now." Apetrully explained, "I will mail him back and confirm that he will be able to join Big Green."

"Hold on a second! Is he like a little kid or something?" Mighty Ray asked, "We don't have the time to baby-sit. We're adults!"

"Oh no." Apetrully laughed, "Sure, he… is very young, but he has experience from other countries. I am sure he will fit right in!"

"I don't know, Commander. I imagine royal people as… you know. Not the fighter type." Mystique Sonia spoke out.

"Yeah, we don't need no snobby, snooty brat in Big Green." Alpha-Girl scowled.

"People, please!" Apetrully tried to convince, "I can not deny the Prince."

"I can help!" Mighty Ray perked up, "You say 'Dear Prince, No.' and there. All done."

"I think we should allow the Prince to give us a helping hand." Lin Chung spoke out, "I think the more the merrier. It's been years now and High Roller is still under control of the animals. Since High Roller was once the Emperor's jester, I think with the Prince's help we can find out some things about High Roller that we can use against him."

"That's a good point." Mr. No Hands smiled.

"Well if you put it that way…" Kowloon spoke then thought about Lin Chung's reason.

"Makes sense." Ray nodded.

Both Archer and Hurricane Lee agreed with Lin Chung. Mystique Sonia looked hesitant but agreed as well. Alpha-Girl gave a sour face but had no choice but to agree.

"Then it's settled!" Apetrully said in glee, "The Prince will join Big Green!" he then remembered, "Oh! Mr. No Hands. Alpha-Girl Latifa. Can I speak to you two privately?" Apetrully asked.

"Of course!" Mr. No Hands floated up and along with Alpha-Girl, followed the commander to another room.

The other squad members looked confused.

"What could be so important that they won't tell us?" Jumpy spat, his human language skills finally up to par.

Golden-Eye Husky shrugged, "I don't know."

A few minutes later the three came out all seemingly normal. "Well, that wraps up the conference. Thank you all for coming and when the Prince arrives, give him a warm welcome and treat him as a equal and not a Prince. That is what he asked for in the letter." Apetrully quickly added his last words.

"Well, if he wants to be treated like an equal, then we'll give him the Big Green initiation." Mighty Ray said jokingly.

"I heard that!" Hurricane Lee laughed with him.

"Still I don't know if he'll be ready to fight High Roller." Mystique Sonia said in worry.

"Don't worry." said Apetrully, "He is well prepared and he knows what he is getting himself into."

"I am truly excited." Lin Chung smiled, "I should paint him a picture to welcome him."

Alpha-Girl still felt little irked, "I still don't like this. Just don't put the brat in our squad, okay?"

Ray realized that the inexperienced prince will be put in their squad since Second Squad said they did not want him, "I-I don't want some little kid in our squad. He'll just slow us all down."

"That's enough out of you, Mighty Ray!" Mr. No Hands spat, "When the prince arrives, I expect all members of First Squad to greet him with the utmost respect. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." they all complied.

Even though half of the members of First Squad were still bothered by the arrival of the prince, they started to believe that nothing awful can possibly happen if he is surrounded by such skilled warriors. That thought suddenly calmed the nay say-ers, and they started to feel a slight amount of excitement for the prince's arrival.


	2. Chapter 2 Prince Liang Xin

Chapter 2 Prince Liang Xin

It has been a few days and ever since the day that the Prince's arrival was announced, everyone was on the look out for him. It seemed like he was not going to show up since it was taking almost a week. The anticipation among the Big Green members was fading.

First Squad was sent out to quiet down the mole rats and their Queen. They were pestering the humans again, and still refused to join. It would have to be a miracle for Big Green to convince these rodents. Arriving back from their mission feeling like it was successful yet a failure at the same time, they were told to come into the conference room once more.

"What is it this time?" Mighty Ray whined.

"Maybe it's something about the Prince!" Mystique Sonia answered, suddenly sparked up with anticipation.

"Yes!" Jumpy spoke and hopped towards the conference room as the other members followed.

When the heroes opened the door, there sat Apetrully, Mr. No Hands, a young boy in fine white, silk clothing. They slowly walked in watching the boy sip his tea with discipline and grace but what caught their attention the most was his beautiful jade colored eyes. The Prince arrived!

"Everyone, this is Prince Liang Xin." Apetrully introduced.

"Please." the Prince tried to say in a low voice as if trying to seem older, "Just call me Xin."

But, there was something strange about him. The way his face was shaped, and his delicate hands, he was very feminine for a young boy and Mighty Ray caught this.

"Wow, you look like a girl." he blurted out.

Mystique Sonia punched Ray using Yaksha's fists.

"Shut up, Banana Brain!" Mystique Sonia snarled at him, "He's the Prince!"

"P-please." Xin spoke out, "Please try not to call me 'Prince'. I want to be an equal to you all." He faced Mighty Ray, "Yes. I have been called feminine, but that is because I am only… 15 and I… have not yet reach my stage of manhood."

Lin Chung stared at Xin. Even he has to admit, the prince looked very feminine. The man can remember when he was Xin's age, he looked much more masculine than Xin does currently.

"Xin. I am Lin Chung." Lin Chung introduced himself and bowed.

"Char-… "He stopped himself, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I-I'm Mystique Sonia." she said as she bowed, "And this guy here is Yaksha." she pointed at her hat.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Charmed to meet an enchanting lady." he smiled, then looked up to Yaksha, "Hello, Yaksha."

Mystique Sonia blushed and sat back down. Ray stood up, "I am Mighty Ray." he bowed, "And I'm sorry about what I said before. I can't control what I say anymore."

"It's okay." Xin smiled, "Truth is I get it a lot." he bowed again, "It's nice to meet you though, Mighty Ray."

"I'm Jumpy Ghostface!" the Rabbit King introduced and bowed like the others.

Xin expression quickly changed from smiling to disgust and hatred, but it was evanescent and he was smiling again, "Oh! You speak human language. Nice to meet you, Jumpy." he sternly bowed.

Lin Chung quickly noticed the sudden change of face and immediately realize that there is some inner hatred that the prince has towards the animals. Lin Chung promised himself that he will show the prince that animals are good.

"Well, that takes care of introductions." Apetrully smiled, "Since Xin showed an excellent performance of his fighting skills, he will join First Squad."

Ray was surprised that the girly boy could fight, "Wow, congrats, kid!" Mighty Ray smiled, "What style do you use?"

"When I was in a country called Korea, I studied _kal choom_, which literally means 'knife dance'." he explained, "It took a few years, but I feel like I have gotten the basics down and I can continue practicing here."

"Wow, where else did you visit?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Well, let's see… I-" he stopped, "No. No. I don't want to brag about visiting other countries while all you heroes have been doing is being cooped up in here and protecting humans. I'll feel bad."

"No, please. Tell us of your journeys." Lin Chung prompt, "I would like to hear about these other countries."

Xin glanced at the Peacock Queen clock, "Another time." he spoke as he stood up, "I have to bid my bodyguard farewell. I won't be seeing him for a very long time. It's like saying good bye to an old friend you grew up with." he sighed.

"Take all the time you need, Pri- I mean Xin." Apetrully called out, still not use to not properly calling his name.

"Thank you. Thank you all." the prince bowed again and left the room.

When the door closed behind him, Jumpy looked up at Lin Chung, "The prince does not like me." he sighed, "He's full of hate."

"I know. He must still be upset that the animals along with High Roller overthrew his father and forced him and his family out of the castle." Lin Chung explained, "But don't worry, once he gets use to us, he'll be your best friend."

Jumpy perked up, "Yeah. I want to be his friend."

"It might also be because his father passed away this year." Mr. No Hands spoke.

"He did?" Ray asked.

"Yes, his father passed away this year and Xin wanted to join Big Green to avenge him." Commander Apetrully answered, "All I advise right now is to understand that he is going through a lot. There will be times when he is doing something he is not in control of, and your job is to make sure no one gets hurt." he faces Jumpy, "You will have the hardest time with him, Jumpy. Your specific job is to reintroduce that animals are good and kind and mean no harm to him."

"I understand." the Rabbit King nodded.

"And that's everything." the squad leader ended, "Be good to him."

The group left the room and Lin Chung decided to study the Prince just a bit more, so he knew what he was up against.

Lin Chung managed to spot the prince walking near the Big Green entrance where a large, hefty, bearded man in armor stood. That must be his bodyguard, the warrior thought.

"This is it, Guo Xu." Xin said with a heavy heart. Lin Chung noticed his voice changed and was much more higher pitched than he preformed in front of First Squad.

The bodyguard looked at the young boy with broken eyes and spoke, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Xin nodded, taking off the royal clothing off and exposing that underneath the clothing was a Chinese warrior outfit. He then ruffled his hair and tied it.

He gave the bodyguard his royal clothes, and Xu spoke, "Prin-"

"Xin! I am just Xin!" the prince snapped.

"My apologies. Please forgive me." the guard bowed.

"Stop treating me like royalty!" Xin snarled, "I'm a warrior now!"

The guard flinched, "… Xin. I wish you the best of luck and give you all the support I can offer. Please be safe."

The prince softened up immensely, "Thank you, Guo Xu."

The guard turned and headed towards the door. He glanced back at Xin for about a couple of seconds and, with his head lowered, left Big Green. The ex-prince watched his guard leave, and decided to run after him for one more hug.

The boy followed his guard outside where a boat was readied for him. He gave his guard one more hug before finally letting go of him for good.

"Good-bye, Xu. I'll miss you." Xin hicced as tears streamed down his face.

"Good-bye… " the guard paused, "Prince." The guard dropped down on the boat and drifted away. The young boy stood there at the dock and watched him leave till there was no sign of him.

Lin Chung walked up behind him, "Xin. Will you be alright?"

The boy hicced again and wiped his face with his sleeve, "Yes. I'll… I'll be fine." More tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure if this will ease your pain, but I painted you a gift." Lin Chung gave a small smile, hoping that this could cheer up the prince.

"A gift? For me?" the boy wiped his eyes.

"Yes. Please, follow me." Lin Chung said with thrill.

The prince glanced back at the waters then looked up to Lin Chung with a smile, "Thank you."

The young boy followed the man back in the base and after a short while, they arrived at Lin Chung's room. The skilled warrior opened the door and there was papers among papers of beautiful paintings. The prince glanced at Lin Chung's painting and eagerly awaited his gift.

Lin Chung pulled out a folder and in the folder he pulled out an amazing portrait of the late emperor.

"I understand that you miss your father." Lin Chung said, "I was hoping this painting caught his image and will make you feel a little less lonely." It was convenient. Lin Chung painted this not knowing that Xin's father passed away.

"It's amazing." Xin held the painting, "It's as if I'm looking into my father's face right now. Thank you…" his eyes watered, "Thank you so much." He hugged the painting feeling like he was hugging his father again.

"I would like to ask a favor from you." Lin Chung asked.

"Yes?" Xin replied his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I would be honored to paint a portrait of you sometime soon. Your eyes are so magnificent like gems." Lin Chung smiled and stared into the boy's eyes.

Xin blushed, "R-Really? Of course you can."

Lin Chung grinned, "Thank you! The painting will be one of my masterpieces!"

Xin giggled and held onto his gift tightly, "No, thank you, Lin Chung."

Lin Chung walked the prince out of his room, and the prince scurried off back to his own room overjoyed by his gift. He skipped to his room and placed the portrait of his father up on his wall so he had someone to pray to. He clasped his hands together and bowed slightly, "Dear father, please give me your best wishes. I will regain the family throne and with your strength I can not lose."

**That rabbit in your squad… I do not like him one bit…**

"Me neither." Xin answered the voice, "I'll only attack it, if it attacks me."

The sudden sound of a blaring alarm rung the boy's ears startling him. He panicked and glanced around wondering if he was being under attacked.

Mighty Ray showed up by the doorway, "Xin, hurry up! There's a mission for us!"

Xin faced the stocky boy suddenly relaxed and calmed, "Yes! My first mission."


	3. Chapter 3 Mouse Castle

Chapter 3 Mouse Castle

"It's been like ten minutes and Apetrully is already in trouble." Mystique Sonia groaned.

"Eh, whatever. Mouse Castle shouldn't be hard." Mighty Ray said smugly.

"First Squad! Deploy!" Mr. No Hands exclaimed.

Each member of First Squad jumped down a hatch which led down tubes that twisted and turned all the way down to the turtle launching room. Xin had no idea this was how First Squad deploy and acted like a child riding his first rollercoaster: screaming his lungs out in absolute terror. The terrifying tube trip ended when each of the heroes landed on a turtle tank. The prince did not even notice that it was a turtle till it was launched off and running. He held onto dear life, almost clawing into the turtle shell.

What abomination is this?… Turtles are suppose to be slow!…

"I don't know!" Xin screamed in his thoughts, "I hope this tunnel doesn't last lo-OOOOOOOOOOOONG!" he shot out of Big Green and splashed into the waters. Soaked from head to toe he glanced at the other members, who were dry, "Wow, you guys must practice a lot." he spoke.

"Ha! Newbie's all wet!" Mighty Ray laughed.

Lin Chung guided his turtle to swim next to the prince, "You should trust your turtle. He will not let you get hurt."

Xin scowled, and looked away. Trusting animals is like befriending High Roller, he thought.

**That man is an idiot… So far Big Green has proven to be nothing but ignorant…**

"You said it." Xin whispered.

The turtles swam through the water surrounding Big Green and made it on land where they treaded through the woods. Conveniently, Mouse Castle was not too far away. First Squad arrived at the castle in about ten minutes tops and slowly treaded up to the gates. They got off their turtle tanks and began walking into the castle. Xin, with blades on his back, readied his hands for any kind of combat. The heroes, however, seen it all and just lazily walked into the castle.

Xin analyzed the castle: it had an odd amount of tight ropes. He could hear the mice's tiny footsteps traveling over them, but none where coming down to fight them. Then squeaks and chattering were heard, and then a snap. A large rock was falling on First Squad. Lin Chung, having the quickest reflex, pulled everyone out of the way.

"All these ropes are traps!" the warrior exclaimed.

Two more rope snaps were heard. Might Ray and Mystique Sonia where hoisted all the way up to the top of Mouse Castle from the snares.

"I got them!" Xin exclaimed and dashed up the wall, with his blades out. He quickly cut through the ropes that trapped the two, saving them both.

"Not bad, kid." Mighty Ray grinned.

Another snap was heard, and a large rock was about to be fallen on Xin. Unlike Lin Chung, Xin's reflexes could not help him get out of the way quick enough, but Mighty Ray stood near the boy and held up his hands to catch the rock. With a tiny recoil, the man caught the rock and tossed it aside.

"Now we're even." he grinned.

"Thanks, Mighty Ray." Xin bowed.

More snaps were heard, and rock below Jumpy and Mystique Sonia was about to smash them to an adjacent wall. Lin Chung shot out bamboo shoots from his sniper pole to shatter the rock before his comrades were smashed.

Snap after snap, each hero managed to dodge every single one of it barely since they were all working together and keeping each other safe. The mice realizing their traps are useless, exposed themselves. Mouse King was the last mouse to appear. He was slightly larger than the other mice and had a blue back with a yellow ring around it contrasting his brown fur. The heroes could see Apetrully being lowered by a rope that was tied to his ankle.

"The blood from my body is being rushed to my head!" Apetrully exclaimed.

The Mouse King squeaked angrily.

"Mouse King said, that you may have been able to dodge his traps, but he still finds you pathetic and weak." Apetrully translated.

**Big words for a small and feeble animal…**

"He will only admit defeat if you beat him in a competition." Apetrully added.

Xin was baffled, "A competition?" he saw this as a mockery.

"Just go along with it." Mystique Sonia whispered, "The competitions are really easy and it's a nice peaceful way on getting the animals to join us."

Xin scowled, "This is ridiculous." he thought.

Six donut-shaped wheels were lowered into the room, "The competition is wheel running. Whoever lasts the longest on their wheel wins."

Each hero and the Mouse King readied themselves on a wheel, then the wheel started to turn on it own, getting faster and faster by the second. Mouse King was having no trouble whatsoever, and the others were hardly breaking a sweat.

But since the wheels kept turning faster, it was getting even harder to keep up. Mighty Ray trips on his own feet and flies off the wheel. Seconds later, Yaksha's arms tangle up sending him and Mystique Sonia off flying. Xin was getting exhausted, and his legs were started to become numb. With the loss of feeling in his leg he flew off the wheel and landed with the others. All that was left on Big Green's side was Lin Chung and Jumpy Ghostface. Lin Chung seemed to be completely focused on winning this competition, but Jumpy was in his own world giggling and laughing as he ran. Eventually, even Lin Chung was exhausting his energy and falls off the wheel, and all that was left was the weary Mouse King and the giggling Rabbit King.

At the highest speed the wheel has ever gotten, Mouse King slips and flies out of his wheel naming Jumpy Ghostface as the winner of this competition. Xin scowled, Jumpy had more endurance than Lin Chung.

**Of course, only rodents can have that kind of endurance on a wheel…**

"Mouse King says he is impressed with your wheel running skills." Apetrully translated with glee, as he was being helped down by the mice, "He would gladly join Big Green to be along side such skilled humans and animals."

"Well, what can he do?" Mighty Ray asked.

"His traps are simple yet effective." Lin Chung explained, "We are able to dodge these traps, but I bet High Roller and his army can't."

"Then, it's settled! Mouse King will be in charge of setting up defense systems in case of enemy infiltration!" Apetrully grinned.

Xin watched with his arms crossed the whole time. He expected Big Green to be much more, adventurous and action-packed than this. He wanted to do battle, not participate in a game.

"What did I get myself into, Sima Cao?" Xin asked.

**Maybe, it is not always like this… The Mouse King is small and harmless after all… maybe when you and First Squad confront larger and more vicious animals, then you can battle with them…**

"I hope you're right." Xin sighed in disappointment.

Evening fell as they returned back to Big Green with the Mouse King, and immediately First Squad disbanded to do their own thing. Xin noticed and wondered if they ever spent time together throughout the years.

"Commander, are the members of First Squad always like this?" Xin asked.

"Well, Xin, First Squad spent many years fighting High Roller and his army. I guess they've grown so bored of the stalemate, that they see fighting High Roller as a chore than a duty." Apetrully explained, "They started off as a child like you Xin, but age can really change a person. They've grown bitter and pessimistic. Maybe you can do something to change that."

"Maybe." Xin glanced at the others that were walking away, "Or maybe they just need a break from on another. They're been cooped up in here for a very long time."

"It's been like this for the past two years now." the commander sighed, "If this keeps up, there won't be a First Squad anymore. Each member will be off on his or her own."

"I'll think of something." Xin told Apetrully, "It'll be a shame to see a team break apart."

Apetrully nodded, "Well, good night, Xin. I hope you can rekindle the friendship between the members of First Squad."

Xin smiled, and bowed to the commander. As the commander left to his quarters, Xin glanced around to see which member of First Squad was the closest. He saw Mystique Sonia off in the distant painting her nails. Xin walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hello, Mystique Sonia." Xin smiled at her.

She noticed him and greeted back, "Hello. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"I was just wondering. Why don't you and the guys hang out?" Xin asked.

"We've been working together for well over six years. I say we're pretty sick of each other." she explained.

"Do you hate them?" Xin asked.

"Hate isn't the word." but it made her think, "You know, Xin, I don't hate them at all. Not even Banana Brain, which is Mighty Ray by the way." she noticed it rhymed and giggled, "Anyway, maybe you should talk to the guys and ask if they're sick of each other, cause honestly, I'm not."

"Why don't we both go talk to Mighty Ray and Lin Chung." Xin asked, "They're you're teammates, too."

Mystique Sonia became a bit bothered, "It's awkward for me. We haven't had a solid conversation in two years. We don't even eat in the same room anymore."

"Come on." Xin smiled, "It'll really break the ice."

"I don't know." She sighed.

Xin thought for a second then remembered something, "You know, when my sisters are fighting and none of them want to speak with each other, I hold one of their hands and take them to my other sisters and we hold hands with her. Then eventually we make the Chain of Friendship, and my sisters are all friends again." he reached out his hand to grab hers.

She blushed, but Yaksha grew jealous and smacked Xin's hand away.

"Ah!" Xin was startled.

"Yaksha!" Mystique Sonia scolded, "Bad, Yaksha!"

"It's alright." Xin laughed, "He loves you a lot." he held her hand again, and Yaksha still became jealous.

"It's alright, Yaksha. You can hold my other hand." she smiled and hand his hand.

"Awesome!" Xin smiled, "Let's go find Mighty Ray."

Mystique Sonia was still a bit nervous, but there was nothing for her to lose, "Okay. Let's go." she smiled and they both walked out hand in hand.

As they searched for him, Mystique Sonia mentioned that Mighty Ray was really focused on being better than Lin Chung, so he should be in one of Big Green's training grounds. Jumpy noticed the three holding hands and walking around as if they were looking for something. He was puzzled at that image.

"What's going on?" Jumpy asked.

"We're making a friendship chain." Mystique Sonia giggled, "Be a part of it."

Jumpy did realize that the team has drifted apart, plus this was a good opportunity to win Xin's friendship. He held out his hand for Xin to grab, and the prince was reluctant at first, but he grabbed his hand anyway because he wanted First Squad to be a team again.

Jumpy suddenly felt connected to his team, "I'm sorry if I haven't been around much." he said to Mystique Sonia.

"Oh, Jumpy. It's okay." she smiled, "Let's go get Mighty Dork."

The four walked around the base, still holding onto each others hands tightly and checking each training ground for the stocky man. As they spent time looking, Mystique Sonia and Jumpy were talking to one another, catching up on lost times. Eventually, they found Mighty Ray coming out of one of the gyms, with a towel around his neck.

"Banana Brain!" Mystique Sonia called out.

"Come join the chain of friendship!" Jumpy smiled.

The man stared at the four holding hands, "That's kinda gay."

"Are you that sick of us, Mighty Ray?" the pale woman asked.

"No! That's not true!" the stocky man became defensive, "I always thought you guys were sick of my and my Mr. Comedy routines. So, I just pretty much wanted to leave you guys alone so I won't bother you anymore."

"Oh, Mighty Ray." Mystique Sonia broke the chain for a second to give him a hug. Jumpy also left the chain to give the man a hug.

"Come on." Xin grinned, "Let's chain up and go get Lin Chung. Then we can all sit down and talk."

The others complied. The chain began with Mighty Ray holding Mystique Sonia's hand who held Xin's hand who held Jumpy's paw.

"Lin Chung is always in his room, painting. Let's go get him!" the man in red grinned and they raced over to Lin Chung's room.

The stocky man opened the door and saw Lin Chung sketching a picture of the prince, which was flattering to Xin but also kind of creepy.

The warrior glanced back at his comrades confused, "What's going on?"

"Be part of the chain, Lin Chung!" Mighty Ray grinned, "C'mon!"

"I can't, I'm busy right now." Lin Chung shook his head.

"You care more about your drawings than our friendship?" Jumpy asked.

"That's not true." the warrior became defensive, "I just…" he paused, there really was no reason. He put the sketch away and came to join the chain by holding onto Jumpy's hand, "I guess since everyone has been off doing their own thing, I felt like it was best if I just practice my artistic skills." he sighed, "I never noticed our friendship was dieing."

"It's okay." the rabbit king grinned.

"Tonight we'll fix that tear in our friendship." the woman smiled.

"It'll just be like old times." the short man said with enthusiasm.

The whole team walked to the room where they deploy for missions and Mr. No Hands was there soaking his feet in hot water.

"First Squad? What's going on?" he asked.

"We haven't been as close as we once were." Lin Chung explained, "Xin, here, realized that and brought us all back together again."

The captain noticed that they were drifting apart, but never saw it as such a big deal till now. He smiled and said, "Gather around troops. It's time to catch up."

They all sat around their table still holding hands and ever Mr. No Hands joined in the chain. Everyone began to talk as if they never drifted apart. The emotion they expressed was much happier too, and Xin noticed. When he first met them, they were dull and a bit bitter, but now, they were happy and lively. After sharing experiences and laughs, they all thanked Xin for reminding them that they were a team.

"I feel young again." Mr. No Hands grinned.

"It's all thanks to Xin." Mystique Sonia smiled, "Thank you."

"I always hear about you guys being an unstoppable team and always foiling High Roller's plans." Xin smiled, "I want to be in that team. I'm glad I could help."

The relationship among First Squad was even stronger than ever and new found love and respect for Xin grew among each member. The team talked and laughed almost all night because they now could not get enough of each other. Thanks to one child, a powerful team was made even more powerful.


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf Castle

Chapter 4 Wolf Castle

The next morning, after spending all night catching up, Xin slept in past his normal wake up time. Mystique Sonia snuck into his room and tickled him awake.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" she giggled.

"Aha! Stop!" Xin writhe, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Come on, Xin. If you don't wake up early enough, Mighty Ray will eat all your breakfast!" she stuck out her tongue in a teasing way.

Xin laughed, "I don't want to starve. I'll meet you in our deployment room later. I have to go shower and stuff."

"Alright, but you better hurry!" she grinned and left the room.

Xin took half an hour to get ready and arrived at the room with the hatches. Everyone was eating fried rice and Xin's bowl was still steaming hot.

"You made it, finally!" Mighty Ray grinned, "I was about to eat your bowl."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Xin laughed.

First Squad spent their morning eating breakfast together as a team for once in two years. The conversation was picked up from last night and it was still going.

"So yeah! Now, I can shoot fire out of my eyes!" Mighty Ray grinned.

"Woah! Really?" the rabbit king was surprised.

"That makes three powers. I truly am mighty." the man grinned.

After some slow eating, First Squad finally finished their meal, and were still talking. Minutes later, Commander Apetrully poked his head into First Squad's deployment room.

"Sorry to bother- Oh! Xin, you did it! You managed to get First Squad back into a team!" Apetrully said in glee, "Your heart truly is full of compassion and goodness."

Xin blushed, "I just wanted to do the right thing."

"I hope you are up for another good deed!" Apetrully smiled, "There is trouble at Wolf Castle and we must try to make peace with the wolves." he held up a tray of gold, "I will offer them gold and-"

"No, no." Mystique Sonia took the tray away, "The tray of offerings just never works."

"I want to approach the Wolf King and his pack in a peaceful way first." Apetrully tugged the tray of gold back from Mystique Sonia.

"He's the WOLF King. I highly doubt he'll take any interest in gold." she swiped the tray down from his hands with her tongue.

"We will go negotiate with the Wolf King." Lin Chung offered, "And if he becomes aggressive we will be prepared. It will save you the trouble of being a hostage."

"Alright then." Apetrully sighed, picking up the gold bars sadly.

"Alright, First Squad. Deploy!" Mr. No Hands hollered.

The heroes along with their new and treasured friend, Xin, jumped down the tube of twists and turns and landed on the turtle tanks. As the tanks jetted out of Big Green, Xin held on for dear life on the turtle since he was still not use to the speed. The heroes swam their way through the waters and treaded on land towards Wolf Castle.

Once arriving the heroes dismounted on their turtles and slowly walked towards the castle entrance. Almost immediately, the wolves leaped out of the castle. They were large wolves, large enough to be ridden on. They also had two wheels clasped together by the front and back paw. They looked like a two wheeled motor vehicle.

Xin was ready to fight, but Mystique Sonia pushed him out of the way and told him it was too dangerous. "I'm ready. I can fight these wolves!" the prince insisted.

Mystique Sonia remembered that she was not suppose to treat him like royalty, so she allowed him to fight.

One of the wolves thought it might be a good strategy to separate the team. A wolf raced towards the prince with the intension of making him stray from the team since he seemed to be the most inexperienced one. Xin saw the wolf coming at him and pulled out his blades, ready to fight. The wolf ran into him knocking him back a few feet.

"How dare you, you filthy animal." the prince snarled and chased after him.

Lin Chung noticed the prince fighting a wolf. At first he wanted to help, but he then he thought that since it's just one wolf, the Prince should be able to handle it himself.

The wolf raced towards him again ready to run the young boy over. Xin positioned himself then used the hook side of his blade to grip on of the wolf's leg and bring him down to the ground. The wolf snapped, and bit the boy on the arm as a counter attack.

"AH!" Xin screamed.

"Xin!" Mighty Ray gasped, but the wolves he was fighting were keeping him occupied.

The prince was slightly bleeding through his sleeves. However if he moved, his arm will tear apart.

**Kill the wolf!… How dare it sinks its teeth into your royal skin!… Kill it!… KILL IT NOW!**

The young prince was then consumed by anger and he raised his blade. Lin Chung took another glance at the prince to check on him, and his eyes widened.

"Xin! NO!" Lin Chung screamed dashing his way towards the prince.

The others looked and gasped, "NO! DON'T!"

Xin struck down his blade on the wolf badly maiming it. The wolf released the Prince, falling to the ground. The cry of the wolf stung the ears of the heroes and the Wolf King who quickly leaped out of his castle to save his pupil. The King was even bigger than his soldiers and had red and white fur.

**Do not stop there… Finish the job!…**

Xin raised his blade again only to be tackled down by Lin Chung.

"What are you doing?" Lin Chung shouted at him.

"That beast bit me! I want revenge!" Xin screamed.

Lin Chung remembered Xin's hatred towards the animals, but he never imagined that it had this much malice.

Mystique Sonia dashed up to the king, "Wolf King, Prince Xin did not know what he was doing. Please forgive him."

The king snarled at the humans and Jumpy hopped up to the king, "Prince Xin is angry with us, animals. We have to prove to him that we're good too."

The king continued snarling and then howled. The other wolves carried the injured wolf back in the castle and they all retreated. First Squad decided that the mission was a failure and retreated as well. The prince realized what he has done but felt no remorse. His inner voice was all the reason he needed to injure that wolf.

**You did well… I am very proud… Next time… strike harder…**

The Zebras Brothers poked their heads through the castle windows, witnessing everything.

"Prince?" Sparky Black was puzzled.

"Big Green's new member is a prince?" Sparky White added.

They decided to bring their new found information back to their master, High Roller. The two combined into a wheel and rolled off back to their lair.

Arriving at High Roller's citadel, the Zebra Brothers arrived at their master's throne room quickly wheeling their way towards him. In the throne room, High Roller was toying around with his imported toy from Japan called a _kendama_. There stood, one by each of the false emperor's side were bears. They were fanning him as the immature emperor was playing with his toy. Once High Roller noticed the brothers he seemed to be anticipating the news they have brought.

"Well? What happened?" the villain asked.

"There's a new kid in First Squad. He's a prince!" one explained.

"Maybe it's the Emperor's son!" the other added.

"Emperor's son?" the trickster was puzzled, "The emperor never had a son. At least not when I was his court jester. Even if he did, he would be much too young to join Big Green." He groaned and tugged on his face, "That can't be his son. The emperor had nothing but…" he paused in realization and then grinned wickedly, "… daughters…" He faced the zebras, "Say, what did the boy look like?"

"He's kinda short, but he has really long black hair and big green eyes. Like jades!" Sparky White explained.

"Personally, I think he looks like a human girl." Sparky Black giggled.

High Roller's eyes widened and then began to laughed maniacally, "There is only one offspring of the Emperor that had jade eyes. The beautiful, the enchanting, the one and only Princess Liang Qiao." He began recalling a few memories as a court jester, "Ah, Liang Qiao. I remember laying my eyes on her for the very first time. I was young. She was young. She absolutely LOVED my acts." he signed in love, "I knew it was meant to be."

"What happened next?" one of the zebra brother's asked.

"I was thrown out of the castle." the false emperor scowled, "All before I could really tell the princess how much I loved her." He sighed then perked up, pulling out his puppet stand. He held up a puppet of him and of the Princess, "Now I've been given a second chance! It's my destiny to have the Princess's hand." He jiggled the puppet version of himself, "Liang Qiao, marry me and help me rule these animals." He jiggled the puppet version of the princess, "Oh, Master High Roller, you're so handsome and mature! Of course, I will!" He mashed the puppets together making kissing sounds. He started to manically laugh again and knocked down the puppet stage, "I have to get my hands on her." he glanced out the window and at the waters, "But with Big Green in my way…" he paused trying to come up with the plan.

At first he thought of the Folk Game Competition, however, he already did it five times and now the heroes are much to wary of his actions. Therefore, a competition for her is out of the question.

"Maybe I could get one of my followers to lure First Squad into a trap and then capture her." he muttered to himself.

One of the brothers spoke up, "Um, Master High Roller, there's one more thing you should know."

"What?" High Roller scowled.

"The Princess… um… she almost killed one of the wolves." the other added.

High Roller seemed almost shocked, but in a sarcastic way, "Hmm, I guess I must have scarred her when I overthrew her father." he laughed, "The poor thing. She probably wants my head!" he laughed even harder, mocking her hatred towards him. When he finally stopped laughing, he said, "I still want her in my arms, and you, Zebras, are going to deliver her to me."

"But she'll kill us!" they both cried out.

"You're going to wish she killed you after I'm through with you two if you DON'T. BRING. ME. THE. PRINCESS." the immature ruler stomped on the ground.

It's getting very dark, and luck was on the Zebra's hooves. It was a full moon tonight. They could use their Ghost Lanterns to capture the Princess.

"Don't worry, Master High Roller." one of the brothers spoke.

"We'll get her for you!" the other one added.

"One more thing." High Roller brought up, "She's dressed like a prince, right?"

"Yeah." the two nodded.

"That means Big Green doesn't know she's a princess." High Roller grinned, "If they did know, they won't let her set a foot outside and I'll never get a hold of her. So you two lame brains better not mention her as a princess in front of Big Green. Keep calling her a prince. She'll probably lower her guard too, since she'll think she's fooling me." he grinned, "Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" the two nodded and rolled off.

He sat back on his throne imagining how she would look after six years. He rubbed his hands together, "I can't wait to see how much she has grown after all these years!" Then chuckled darkly, "I learned some new tricks for her. I'm sure she'll love it!"


	5. Chapter 5 Soldiers of Darkness

Chapter 5 Soldiers of Darkness

While at Big Green, Xin was receiving a lecture from Apetrully.

"The animals are not our enemy." he explained, "We want to make peace with them so it can be how it was before High Roller corrupted the animals."

Xin curled his hand into a ball, "I can not forgive these animals for driving my father to his grave. I will never forgive these traitors. Never!"

"What's wrong with you?" Mighty Ray blurted out again, "High Roller is the main enemy not the animals. They were tricked by him!"

"Tricked?" Xin spat, "Those dirty monsters were bribed! After so many years of peace between the humans and animals why NOW would they think that the humans were their enemies?" his eyes weld up with tears, "It just shows that the animals never had any faith in us since the beginning."

"These animals do not understand how cunning High Roller is, even though he was just a jester." Mystique Sonia explained.

"It just takes a small amount of effort to make these animals realize that humans are their friends." Lin Chung added.

"You…" the prince snarled, "You care more about these filthy creatures than you care about restoring the proper order of the Liang Family. I should've never bothered joining Big Green." He turned ran from the group wanting to be as far away as possible.

"Xin!" Mystique Sonia called out.

Jumpy's heart sank. He has never met a human that was so angry at his kind.

Apetrully sighed, "If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never let Prince Xin join Big Green." he took a deep breath, "Hopefully by tomorrow we can help the prince return to where he and his family are hiding."

First Squad disbanded for the night. A good night sleep should be able to ease the remorse for the injured wolf.

At the middle of the night, Xin snuck out of his room, with his belongings packed and crept around Big Green to find an exit. He tiptoed through where the heroes' rooms were at, but Jumpy's keen sense of hearing caught the foot steps. He slowly then quickly opened his door and noticed the prince sneaking out. Xin saved his relationship with his teammates. Jumpy knew it was his duty to make sure the Prince does not get himself into danger and followed him.

Xin was unaware of Jumpy following him and managed to make it outside where a boat was conveniently placed. The boy jumped down to the boat and paddled away. Jumpy watched the boy drift away and tapped the water to call the Octopus King. He explained that he needed to go underwater to follow the prince without being seen by him. The king blew a bubble that worked as a helmet for Jumpy to breathe underwater. He then swam through the waters with Octopus King, following the butt of the boat.

The boat reached land. The prince hopped off it and began wandering across the land. Jumpy and the Octopus King slowly raised themselves from the waters letting the prince get the first few steps before following him.

"Thanks." the Rabbit King whispered as he popped his air bubble and slowly followed the prince.

Xin walked aimlessly through the woods. He did not know where to go or what to do.

"I know I have to overthrow High Roller." He spoke to himself.

**You must become stronger… Strong enough to fight High Roller and his army of traitors…**

"Yes. Yes, I know." he replied, "But where do I go?"

**Live among the humans… Feed on their hatred and fear… Destroy the animals that oppress them…**

The prince paused, still walking, "Where do I start?"

About to sneak into Big Green, the Zebra Brother's night as been made easier. They spotted the princess talking to herself.

"Yes!" Sparky White quietly exclaimed, "Luck is on our side!"

"We can disorient her by making her live in her darkest fear." Sparky Black replied and their Ghost Lanterns glowed.

"Let's follow her farther away from Big Green." the white zebra suggested, "We have to make sure no one can save her."

"Right." the black zebra nodded and the two followed her.

Xin noticed a trail of skulls off in the distance. Curiosity took over him and he decided to follow the skulls, not knowing that they were leading him to a pitfall. Xin fell through the sheet that looked like the ground and fell deep inside the hole. The Zebra brothers watched her plummet and realized that she was in the lair of the Soldiers of Darkness. They remembered the last time they confronted the Soldiers of Darkness, it did not end well for the Zebras. They were reluctant to jump back down, and plus the full moon was covered by clouds. They had no choice but to wait. Seconds later, they saw First Squad member, Jumpy Ghostface, going towards the princess's direction.

"If we capture him, too, we can get an even bigger reward from Master High Roller." one of them spoke.

The other nodded, but they still could not do anything until the moon exposes itself.

Jumpy found the trail of skulls and realized that if Xin meets the Soldiers of Darkness he will join them since they both hate animals. Jumpy had to go find him before Xin joins the Soldiers of Darkness.

As Xin finally hit the bottom, he stood up weakly and glanced around at his surroundings. It was dark and barely lit from the blue flames of the candles. Men from the shadows walked up to the boy about to attack, but realized that it was just a human boy.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"I fell in." Xin got up on his feet, "Who are you?"

"We are the Soldiers of Darkness. Come with us and we'll tell you more." another one explained.

Xin was still curious and decided to follow these men deeper into the caves. They stopped in his huge room that was much brighter than the room he fell into. There was a larger, bearded man behind a podium and he seemed to be the leader of these Soldiers of Darkness.

"I AM THE COMMANDER OF DARKNESS!" he screamed out, blowing out half of the candles with his voice, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"M-My name is Liang Xin. I fell in here by accident. I'm sorry if I bothered you." he bowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the commander screamed into the air, blowing out the rest of the candles, then started to scream in fear, "Scary darkness! Scary! Scary!"

One of his men lighted the candle on top of the commander's head and then the rest of the candles on the stands. Xin was puzzled. They are called the Soldiers of Darkness and their leader is nyctophobic. It was pretty ironic, the prince thought.

The commander hopped down his stand and walked up to the boy, "You shouldn't be walking around here at this time of night. Animals will attack you and throw you into the darkness."

"I'm not afraid of filthy animals. I exist to punish them." Xin said with spite.

The commander grinned, "Say, kid, why don't you join us? We seem to be fighting for the same cause."

**These men prefer fighting animals over befriending them… We should join their ranks…**

"Alright." Xin grinned.

The commander gave Xin the uniform to match his men, "Wear this, kid. I'll make you look threatening and help you blend in the darkness."

"Yes, sir." the boy took the clothes.

"You came just in time too. We were about to infiltrate Flamingo Castle and kidnap the flamingos there." he grinned, "Get changed and we'll go head off."

Xin smiled, "Yes, sir!" he ran off to get changed.

Jumpy found the hole and realized that since the hole was uncovered, Xin must have fallen in. He immediately jumped down, and confronted the Soldiers of Darkness. He then saw Xin in their uniform.

"Xin! Don't do this!" Jumpy almost begged.

"An animal?" the Commander snarled, "GET HIM!"

Xin obeyed his new commander and started fighting Jumpy with his blades.

"Xin, stop! We're teammates!" Jumpy dodged his attacks along with the swords from the other members of the Soldiers of Darkness.

Xin snarled and attacked viciously at the rabbit king.

**ATTACK THE RABBIT!… SHOW HIM NO MERCY!… **

When the full moon was finally uncovered, the Zebra brothers created ghostly minions from their lanterns and sent them inside. When they dropped in, they noticed that Jumpy was fighting with the Princess and the Soldiers of Darkness. The battle caught the attention of everyone and they did not notice that the ghostly minions were blocking all the exits. When the commander finally noticed the ghosts, he became terrified because these could only exist because of the Zebra Brothers.

"Soldiers of Darkness! Let's get out of here!" the commander screamed and started running off.

"What?" Xin was shocked.

**COWARDS!… IS THERE NO MAN WITH COURAGE?… PATHETIC!…**

The Soldiers of Darkness tried to escape but all exits were blocked. The Zebra Brothers descended down into the pit.

"There you are, Prince!" one of the brothers exclaimed.

"We have orders from Master High Roller to bring you to him!" the other added.

Xin stepped back, "High Roller found me?"

**They called you a prince… High Roller must think you are really a prince…**

"Surrender now!" the brothers commanded.

"Never!" Xin shouted and launched towards them to attack them.

The brothers used their minions to stop him. Jumpy felt that it was his duty to make sure the Zebra Brothers do not capture Xin. He threw grenades at the zebras, but the minions got in the way. He used his jump rope to get near Xin and protect him.

"What are you doing?" Xin asked with a small hint of spite.

"I'm protecting you." Jumpy explained, "That's what friends do."

Xin stared at the rabbit, "Protecting me?"

**A rabbit can not protect you…**

Xin ignored Jumpy's words and headed straight for the Zebra Brothers. The two lanterns kissed which formed a large bright aura. The essence from the lanterns touched the prince and he felt like he was being taken to another world.

The world was black, in fact he was in a dungeon with no windows. His hands were bound above his head, and jerked about trying to get free. Then a light from the doorway appeared. He squinted his eyes from the brightness but noticed that High Roller was walking from that doorway towards him.

"Get away from me, you toad!" he spat backing up against the wall.

"Oh, Princess Qiao." he cooed, "I've been waiting for you."

"No! NO!" she screamed, and screamed in reality as well. The Zebra brothers took this chance to bind her up and throw her in a cage as she mentally fought with High Roller.

Jumpy saw what the brothers did, and tried to make his way towards Xin, but these minions would not stop coming. He created a force field with his jump rope and bulldozed down the minions to get to the escaping Zebra brothers.

While Jumpy fought off the minions, Xin was trying to fight off High Roller.

"Stop it! Get off me!" she screamed.

He laughed maniacally about to touch something that was never suppose to be touch till he was pulled off by a tall white figure and then thrown across the room where he faded away. The scenery changed and now she was in a white room that seemed to be infinitely wide

She looked up at the figure, "Sima?" His pale white face smiled warmly at her, "Sima!" she ran over to hug him for saving her life. She glanced up to him. He had a handsome, masculine face, and his eyes were just like hers: jade green. His long flowing white hair floated in the air as if he was a celestial being. His clothing was pure white and all together with his beautiful face, he was like an angel.

**Those zebras made you relive your nightmare… Awaken and take your revenge on them…**

Xin was able to wake up from the nightmare thanks to her inner voice. However the nightmare of reality was not yet over. She is stuck in a metal cage being carried away. She then noticed and watched Jumpy fight off the minions still trying to rescue her.

"Jumpy is still trying to save me?" she asked herself.

Jumpy continued ramming down the minions with his force field and rammed into the brothers. The impact made their lanterns break and all the minions disappeared. The zebras, seeing that they are powerless, ran off to escape. The Soldiers of Darkness, who were once cowering in fear of the ghostly minions, chased after the zebras once they figured that they were powerless. Jumpy opened Xin's cage and helped him out of it.

"Jumpy…" the prince was speechless. An animal saved his life, even though he was so cruel and cold to them.

"I've made peace with the humans. I'm sorry if I hurt you." he spoke.

Xin paused and then gave Jumpy a great big hug, "No, I should be sorry. I'm so sorry for being blinded by my own hatred."

"I forgive you." the rabbit hugged back.

**No… Do not believe… It is a trick!**

He ignored the voice and walked back to Big Green hand in hand with the Rabbit King.

The zebras, defeated and beat up, returned to High Roller, who was snoring on his empty bed. The two were afraid to wake him up to bad news.

"Maybe, we should tell him tomorrow." Sparky White whispered.

"We're still going to get skinned." his brother whined, "Maybe if we tell him right now, he'll be too tired to punish us."

"Th-then you wake him up." the white zebra nudged his brother.

"I don't wanna. You do it." Sparky Black pushed his brother back.

"You do it." Sparky White shoved.

"No, you do it!" Sparky Black shoved back.

Eventually they became louder and continuously shoved each other to the point where they were being pushed back against walls. High Roller clenched his eyes and violently threw his pillow at the two nuisance.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, "I HOPE YOU'RE HERE TO TELL ME SHE'S WAITING FOR ME OUTSIDE THIS ROOM, BECAUSE IF SHE'S NOT, I'LL TURN YOU TWO INTO GLUE!"

Both zebras turned ghostly white, knowing that they failed to capture her. "We're sorry, Master High Roller. The Rabbit King got in the way." Sparky Black spoke in a soft voice.

"We almost had her." Sparky White added.

They watched their master steam to the point where his whole face was red and hot steam shot out of his ears. He jumped off his bed and held out his hands to strangle the two.

"WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" the two cried holding onto one another.

High Roller gripped their necks, trying to choke them, but, he stopped and released them, "I'm too tired to kill you two right now. You're very lucky today." He crawled back into bed, "NOW, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The two scrambled out of his room, unable to scream for their lives after being so frightened. High Roller pulled a pillow towards his body, hugging and stroking it. He smiled from ear to ear imagining the pillow to be Qiao. He kissed the pillow and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgiveness

Chapter 6 Forgiveness

The next morning around four, Lin Chung was the earliest to wake up. When he left his room, he noticed that Xin and Jumpy's door were open. He checked both room and saw that both were gone. Normally, he was the only one who would wake up this early, so he felt that something was wrong.

Before waking up the others, he dashed around looking for any signs of them but they were no where inside Big Green. The only place to look was outside, and to his relief, he found them on the boat sleeping together. Both were curled up to each other and sleeping soundly, but Lin Chung wondered, why were they sleeping on this boat? He also wondered, why was Xin wearing a Soldier of Darkness uniform?

The fact that they are so close together in this boat made Lin Chung realize that Xin's hatred towards the animals was gone. The boy even had his arm around the rabbit king and the king had an ear around the boy.

The warrior smiled at the two, "Finally, he sees it." He quietly climbed down to boat and lifted the two sleeping bodies.

Once he walked back inside Big Green, Apetrully was on his way out and noticed Lin Chung holding the two.

"Lin Chung, what is going on here?" the commander asked.

"I believe the prince has made peace with the animals. I found these two sleeping on a boat together. I think he's finally able to trust the animals again. He won't have to be sent back." Lin Chung smiled, "Now all we have to do is make amends with the Wolf King."

"Oh, such wonderful news!" the commander said in glee, "Finally, we are all on the right path on bringing peace between the humans and animals."

The prince stirred and fluttered his eyes open. He noticed he was being held and looked up to see who was holding him. Being actually a girl, he could not help but blush at the fact that it was the kind hearted, Lin Chung, carrying him.

"Y-You can put me down now." Xin stuttered as he tried climbing off Lin Chung.

Jumpy awakened as well and hopped off Lin Chung, "Xin and I are friends now."

"Yes." Xin smiled, "I realized that I was being too harsh towards the animals. I have learned to trust them once again and this time I will never ever hurt another animal ever again."

"Good, we should return to Wolf Castle and ask for Wolf King's forgiveness." Lin Chung smiled placing a hand on Xin's shoulders.

"I don't deserve his forgiveness, but he must know how truly sorry I am for harming his people." Xin replied feeling horrible for what he did.

"As soon as possible, we will set off for Wolf Castle." Apetrully announced.

"Yes." Xin smiled and nodded, he looked at the bag he had, "I better put this back."

"Alright, Xin. The mission will start once everyone is awake." Apetrully responded.

"I'll be ready!" Xin smiled and ran into his room to unpack.

He placed his clothes back in his drawers and changed his clothes back into his usual _yi fu_. He looked up at the mirror and suddenly his reflection changed and shifted into his inner voice, Sima Cao.

**Qiao… You are going to go beg the Wolf King for forgiveness when HE was part of those who killed father?… Cease your nonsense!**

"Quiet. An animal saved my life. I owe my life to them now." Xin argued with Sima.

**Avenging Father's death is much more important than bringing peace between the humans and animals!… Begging the wolves for forgiveness is treason!… YOU WILL BE A TRAITOR!…**

"SHUT UP!" he screamed throwing a chair at the mirror, "YOU BEAST, I AM NOT A TRAITOR!"

Xin felt a sharp stinging pain on his cheek like a slap. He yelped and fell to the ground, his cheek swollen red. Sima Cao has hit him for the very first time.

**Oh my god… Qiao, I am so sorry… **

Mystique Sonia, in her pink gown, busted into his room noticing the mirror smashed and the boy on the ground holding his swollen red cheek. She gently held the boy in her arms and hushed him. Yaksha even took the liberty to hug the boy as well.

"It's okay, Xin." she said in a calm voice, "Calm down."

"I am not betraying my father…" he sobbed, "I'm sure he would want peace among the humans and animals, too."

"Of course." Mystique Sonia hugged tighter, while Yaksha caressed the boy's head, "Of course, he would."

"Is everything okay, here?" Mighty Ray asked as he yawned, "Man, what a wake up call."

"Oh good, everyone is awake." Apetrully smiled, then caught a glimpse of Xin's room, "Oh dear! What happened?"

"Sima Cao…" the boy hicced, " s-said I was turning my back on my father, and then he hit me." he showed his cheek.

"Holy crap, that's gotta hurt. Where's this Sima Cao guy? I'll kick his ass." Ray snarled and pounded his fist to his palm.

**Forgive me… I will never raise my hand at you again…**

Xin smiled on the inside, "It's okay…" then aloud he said, "It's just a small fight, besides he apologized."

Jumpy scratched his head absolutely confused, "So who's Sima Cao?"

"You all would think I'm crazy…" he hicced.

Mystique Sonia hugged him tighter, "I wouldn't think of you any different."

Xin was still hesitant, "He's a person in my head. He's the one that told me to hurt that wolf."

The others looked at each other puzzled and disturbed.

"Oh dear, we better take Xin to Woo the Wise. Maybe, he might know what's wrong with him." Apetrully suggested.

Mystique Sonia helped Xin back on his feet and walked him towards Woo's quarters. They found Woo organizing the books that have fallen out of one of the shelves. Woo notice Apetrully, First Squad, and the prince walking in.

"Oh! Hello. Can I help you?" Woo greeted.

"This is Xin, and there's something wrong with him." Mystique Sonia explained.

"Yes, yes. We have met before." Woo smiled, stroked his mustache, and then walked up to the prince, "Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Tell him, Xin." Mighty Ray insisted.

"Sima Cao…" he began, "He's a voice in my head. We had a fight. I can only see him when I'm sleeping or when I'm looking through the mirror. But he talks to me whenever."

"Sima Cao… why does that sound familiar?" Woo thought to himself, then said aloud, "Don't worry, I know exactly what it is!" then in his subconscious he screamed, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS! IT COULD BE ANYTHING!" he then spoke aloud. "I just have to check in one of my psychology books and make sure I am correct."

First Squad seemed to be in relief. Woo pulled out books upon books of psychological diagnoses. He searched through the pages and landed on what he thought to be the cause of his delusion.

Woo gave a disgusted face, "Possession?" he closed the book, "The book says Xin is being possessed by an evil spirit, formed by his hate towards the animals. I am a man of science; I do not believe in evil spirits nor possession."

**Ha! Really?**

"Then what do we do?" Jumpy asked.

"I'd run my own diagnoses, but I'm currently busy." Woo shrugged, "I'd try finding an exorcist, even though I don't believe in that they do. If that doesn't work then come right back to me, I should be done with a few of my inventions by then and probably find a better diagnosis."

"We'll find one!" Mystique Sonia grinned.

**They can not get rid of me… I am a part of you, Qiao… Flesh and blood…**

"That's not necessary." Xin spoke, "He's not a big threat."

"Anyone that wants to hurt something that is good is a threat." Mighty Ray responded, "We gotta get that guy out of you."

"After we settle with Wolf King." Lin Chung added, "I think the best start to the road of recovery is to make amends with everyone you hurt."

"Yes." Xin nodded.

"Good luck, Xin." Woo smiled, then his tunic flew up and he pushed it back down as if nothing happened.

"Are you going to be alright, Xin?" the commander asked as he walked up to the boy. The boy nodded. "Are you ready to apologize to the Wolf King?"

"Yes. I must, as soon as possible." Xin stood up wiping his tears, "I'm ready."

"Good. Then quickly, everyone, we have to head back to Wolf Castle!" the commander announced.

He and the heroes head towards Big Green's helicopter then soared towards Wolf Castle. The prince noticed a first aid kit in the chopper and grabbed it. If he was forgiven, he could help heal the wolf he injured.

Once arriving, the prince was the first to set foot at Wolf Gate. Two wolves immediately remembered him and snarled at the boy. The boy stood still and bowed.

"I must speak with the Wolf King." he spoke to them, "Please let me talk to him." The King appeared behind a window and Xin saw him. Xin bowed again, "Wolf King, I was a fool, and I am deeply sorry for what I have done to one of your wolves." The Wolf King dropped down and snarled at the boy.

"The Wolf King does not believe in your apology." Apetrully translated.

The boy looked in the Wolf King's eyes. He calmly dropped to his knees and bowed towards the ground to the point where his forehead touched the ground. He stood back up and bowed to the ground two more times. The Wolf King watched the boy, puzzled. A prince was bowing down to him like a peasant. Even the other members of first squad were shocked.

On the third time, he stayed in the position of his forehead touching the ground, "I do not expect you to forgive me, Wolf King." he spoke, "But please, don't take my action and believe that all humans will hurt animals. That is completely false." He looked up, tears streaming down, "Please forgive the humans."

The Wolf King and his pack ceased their snarling and walked up to the boy. The king gave a small smile to the boy nuzzled him.

"The Wolf King sees that you are truly sorry since you took the liberty to humbly bow to him like so." Apetrully translated, "He also says that he sees that if humans are this humble, then he sees no reason to harm them. He will join Big Green!"

"Yeah!" Mighty Ray exclaimed, "You did it, kid!"

"Good job, Xin!" Mystique Sonia smiled.

Xin smiled at his friends and then looked back at the Wolf King, "Wolf King, I brought these supplies to heal your injured wolf. May I?"

The King stepped aside, allowing the boy to enter the castle and led him towards the injured wolf. The others followed, making sure this is exactly what it seems. Xin walked up to the wolf and cleaned it's wounds and then bandaged it.

"I'm sorry, friend." Xin said sadly, petting the wolf, "I was listening to the wrong person."

**Maybe you are right… Animals are not all monsters…**

"But never again. I will never hurt another animal ever again." he caressed the wolf's sleeping face.

**But, I am still skeptical…**

"I'll come visit again, and by then, I hope you're all better." he smiled then got up.

The Wolf King hiked up the boy on his back. Being so large, he was able to lift the boy with ease.

"Lucky." Mighty Ray pouted, "That looks fun."

The wolf soldiers lifted up Mighty Ray on their back, and then Mystique Sonia, Lin Chung, Jumpy, and the commander were offered a ride.

The King howled, and Apetrully translated, "Wolf King says that he can act as a mount for Big Green. He can hold up to five people and can ride very fast to take you from one place to another."

"Thank you, Wolf King." the boy pet the wolf.

Even though the wolves carried the heroes for a short distance, they wanted to show them what they were capable of. The wolves dropped off the heroes at their helicopter and the heroes and the Wolf King entered their vehicle. As they took off, Xin snuggled close against the Wolf King and returned to Big Green knowing that he made a new friend.

However, no one noticed the Zebra Brothers eavesdropping again. They took the information they learned and rolled their way back to High Roller's citadel.

They busted into High Roller's throne room. "Master High Roller!" One of the zebra brothers exclaimed.

"What is it, you worthless numskulls?" High Roller scowled, still upset at the fact that the Zebra twins still have not brought the princess. He was sitting on his throne staring out the window.

"The Wolf King, he joined Big Green!" the other brother answered.

"WHAT?" High Roller screamed, "You dare tell me of Big Green's success? I'll have you two severely punished for that!"

"But, Master, it was the princess who brought peace to them!" Sparky Black tried explaining.

"She kept bowing and stuff." the other added, "I guess it was respectful or humble or whatever."

"Well, I guess that's one good thing." High Roller huffed, "At least, she doesn't hate animals anymore, which means she won't kill you if you confront her again."

"But, Big Green-" Sparky White whined.

"I KNOW ALREADY!" High Roller spat, "Big Green is in the way." He tried to devise a plan, "If only there was a way for Big Green to give her up…" then it hit him, "I've got it!"

"What is it, Master High Roller?" the brothers asked.

High Roller walked towards the brothers and whispered the plan into their ears. Then all three snickered and laughed evilly together at the wicked plan the trickster came up with.


	7. Chapter 7 The Value of Friendship

Chapter 7 The Value of Friendship

It was a quiet afternoon over at Big Green. There were no missions and it gave the heroes some time to spend with Xin. There was nothing better than eating lunch with him.

"So Xin, when did you realize that animals were good?" Mystique Sonia asked as she was eating some of her buns.

"Oh yeah! You never explained that." Mighty Ray added, as he was munching on his food.

Xin smiled, and began explaining, "After that night, I just felt like I had to leave. I packed my things and bolted out of Big Green, but I never knew Jumpy was following me." he drank some water, "As I was walking around, I fell into a hole and met the Soldiers of Darkness. As you would know, I joined them immediately."

"That explains why you had that uniform on this morning." said Lin Chung.

"We were going to attack Flamingo Castle, but then Jumpy tried to stop us." Xin smiled at him, "I'm glad he did though. Then two Zebras showed up and caused a whole lot of havoc."

"The Zebra brothers!" First Squad spoke out.

"They were trying to take me to High Roller. I guess they found out I was the Prince." he explained.

Xin smiled and pet Jumpy, "Jumpy saved me from them, and that's when I realized he was good, and that means all the others must be good as well."

"Well, I'm glad that you have made peace with the animals, but now you're in a lot of danger!" said Mighty Ray, "High Roller knows you're with us."

"If that is the case, Xin, then that means High Roller will not rest until you're destroyed. You are the rightful heir to the throne." Lin Chung added.

"I am not afraid!" Xin said with bravery, "I joined Big Green to bring peace and punish High Roller. With you, I will never lose."

They smiled at him.

"Yeah, we're unstoppable!" Mighty Ray grinned.

The eldest warrior remembered something, "Speaking of High Roller, he use to be your fool, right?" Lin Chung asked.

Xin paused, then spoke, "Yes. He was."

Ray realized where this was going, "Oh yeah! Did you know him well? Does he have a weakness or something?"

Xin took a second to think, "A weakness?" His expression changed to tense, "Well, he fell in love with one of my sisters." as he continued to talk about High Roller, he looked like he was in pain, "No, he was madly in love with my sister, Qiao. They were really good friends at first. He always did tricks for her and she was never unhappy around him. But his tricks really were just tricks. He did them to lower her guard and befriend her so he could have a hold of her later. He snuck into her room and…" his eyes welded up, "He's a perverted, disgusting, monstrous, ugly…" he went on and on.

The sudden change of mood affected everyone. Mystique Sonia sat next to the boy, and held him gently in her arms.

"Even though he didn't succeed on having his way with her, she still felt betrayed and dirty." Xin sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "She never wanted to trust a man again."

Everyone around Xin fell silent, but were also puzzled at how Xin was responding to his own words. It was as if he was the one who went through it. He was either very close to Princess Qiao or…

"Hey! Being gloomy is bad for you." Mighty Ray stood up, "Watch Mr. Comedy do his thing." He cracked his knuckles, "Alright, here's a joke. If fruit comes from a fruit tree, what kind of tree does a chicken come from?" He gave everyone a second, "A POLE-TREE."

Everyone remained silent, but Xin broke the silence by giggling and then his giggles became laughter. The hard laughter became contagious and the other members of First Squad began laughing. Mighty Ray grinned from ear to ear.

"Everyone loves my jokes!" he said cockily, "Here's another. Which animal keeps the best time?" he paused for another second, "A watch dog!"

Xin laughed again, "I get it!" he clapped.

"Thank you!" Mighty Ray bowed, "Thank you!"

The awful feeling faded and laughter filled the room. The jokes were not top notch hilarious, but Xin did not see the difference. He laughed and enjoyed them, which made the others see the humor in Mighty Ray's corny jokes.

Mr. Comedy told more of his corny animals jokes, since he had a million of them. Eventually the jokes ended and the squad returned to having normal conversations.

"Oh! Xin!" Lin Chung remembered, "Now that we have time, may I paint you after lunch?"

This made Xin remember too, "Oh! Of course."

"Maybe later you and I can hang out." Mighty Ray grinned.

"Sure! I can't wait!" Xin nodded.

"And later you can come to my room and tell me how you keep your hair and skin so clean and shiny." Mystique Sonia added.

Xin giggled, almost like a girl, "Don't worry, I'll tell you all my secrets."

Jumpy tapped the boy, "Then we'll go jump rope together?"

"Yes." the boy nodded, "You can teach me how to jump rope as well as you do."

The rabbit giggled.

For a few more minutes the heroes ate and talked to each other becoming closer and closer to one another.

"Well, I am done eating." Lin Chung stood up, "Xin, would you like to come with me now?"

"Sure!" Xin stood up as well and followed Lin Chung.

"When you're done, meet me at the training grounds!" Mighty Ray hollered.

"You know where to find me!" Mystique Sonia hollered too.

"I'll be outside!" the Rabbit King hollered as well.

Xin looked behind him and nodded, waving them good bye. ApeTrully watched as the team grew stronger in the heart. He had a letter sent by a human in Hippo Kingdom that begged for help. He knows that he should bring First Squad with him, but they were having so much fun getting along together, that he did not want to take that away. He pulled out his tray of gold and made his way towards Hippo Castle via helicopter.

Lin Chung opened the door to his room and the two walked inside. He pulled out a seat for the prince to sit on and set up an easel to paint on. The prince took his seat and pose with a kind warm smile that complemented his wondrous jade eyes. Lin Chung immediately felt inspired and commenced painting.

"Your eyes are magnificent." the painter spoke, "I feel as if they're holding me in a warm embrace. Hopefully, my painting can do the same thing."

Xin blushed again, and it made Lin Chung paint him blushing, "You're making me blush."

It took more or less an hour, but the painting was complete. However, it felt incomplete. The eyes just do not capture him like Xin's eyes do in reality. Then Lin Chung had an idea. He looked through his drawers and found a bag of jewels he would practice sketching. He pulled out two jades and placed them on the eyes of the painting.

"Perfect." Lin Chung smiled and turned the canvass over to show Xin.

Xin gasped. He walked up to get a closer look, "It's beautiful. Like looking into a mirror."

"This is one of the best works I have done." Lin Chung smiled and placed it on his wall, "I must let it dry so that I may show it to everyone."

Lin Chung stared at the painting, and noticed that the painting seemed to be a portrait of a beautiful woman than a young boy. He glanced at Xin who was still staring in awe of the painting.

"He is so oddly feminine." Lin Chung thought to himself.

"Can I have it when you are done showing it to everyone?" Xin asked.

"Of course. It is another gift for you." Lin Chung agreed.

"Thank you." Xin smiled and then remembered, "Oh. Mighty Ray is waiting for me. I will see you later, Lin Chung." he waved.

"Good-bye." Lin Chung smiled.

The boy skipped his way towards the training grounds already feeling good inside knowing he now has a beautiful painting in his possession.

Lin Chung realized that he completely forgotten about finding an exorcist. Lin Chung rushed out of Big Green. Even though Xin said he was fine with having Sima Cao around, Lin Chung still felt that it was not truly his words. He had a strong feeling that Sima Cao was brain washing him like how he brain washed Xin in believing animals were horrible monsters. He spent the rest of the day looking for someone that can cure Xin of this "evil spirit".

Xin made his way towards the training grounds where he found Mighty Ray lifting weights with the Lion King.

"Xin! You made it!" Mighty Ray placed the weight back to it's post and jogged up to the boy. His face was red and sweaty from working out, "C'mon, let's build muscles together." he said then flexed.

Xin giggled, "I guess I'll give it a shot." he made his way towards the bench. The Lion King was already prepared to get this prince pumped.

Xin laid back on the bench and tried lifting the weights off the hook.

"C'mon, you sissy! Get the weights off the hook!" the Lion King shouted at the boy like a drill sergeant.

Xin's face became red as he managed to unhook the weights and gently pull it towards him. Now he has to push it back up.

"Go, Xin, go!" Mighty Ray cheered.

"My grandma can do better than you! Get pumping, princess!" the king snarled.

That princess bit angered Xin to the point where he lifted the weights with ease pretending he was socking the Lion King with it.

"You're doing it!" Mighty Ray grinned widely, "You're almost as good as me!"

After doing about twenty lifts and gaining respect from the Lion King, Xin put the weights back and rubbed his arms.

"My arms feel like noodles." he grumbled.

"Are you whining, boy?" the king shouted in his face.

"N-No. I'm commenting on my arms. Th-They need more training." the prince stuttered.

The king saw through his lies, "You and Mighty Ray do twenty laps around this gym! NOW!" the Lion King whistled.

Xin was use to running, but when he noticed how big the gym was, he knew he was in for a work out.

The two walked towards the corner where they had to start running. Xin rolled up his sleeve and pants sleeves, exposing his slender arms and legs which got Mighty Ray incredibly confused.

"Man. The guy has the arms and legs of a chick." Mighty Ray thought to himself.

"Go!" Lion King whistled.

By the next hour and a half, Mighty Ray and Xin have been doing nothing but working out, with a small water break in between. Mighty Ray was face down on the ground and Xin was against the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, ladies!" the king shouted, "That's enough for today! I better see you two tomorrow!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" both responded and limped out the gym together.

The two were walking down the halls together, tired, sweating, and limping.

"My body is sore." Xin writhed, "I can barely walk."

"It's not as bad." Mighty Ray smiled weakly, he was sore too, "It went by a lot faster today, since I had someone to hang out with."

"The others don't train?" Xin asked.

"Nah. Lin Chung is already accomplished and spends more time painting than anything else. Mystique Sonia is a girl and doesn't body build like I do. And Jumpy… well, he's off in his own little world. Literally!" Mighty Ray explained.

Xin felt pity for the stocky man, "Well, now that I'm here, I promise to spend gym time with you everyday."

"Awesome!" Mighty Ray gave Xin a high five, "We'll be gym buddies! We'll be so buffed out and all the chicks will love us!" he imagined him and Xin totally muscled out and flexing.

Xin laughed, then glanced at the clock, "Well, Mystique Sonia's waiting for me. I'll catch you later." he jogged off.

"Later, Xin!" Mighty Ray waved.

Xin jogged pass Mystique Sonia's room to take a small shower. He reeked of body odor from working out. Mystique Sonia saw him pass by and called out to him.

"Xin! Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm really stinky from working out with Mighty Ray." Xin answered, "I'm going to take a shower."

"That's a hard stink to come off!" Mystique Sonia laughed, "Want to use my soap?"

"It's okay, I have my own." Xin laughed as well.

After a nice bath, Xin entered Mystique Sonia's room, in simple casual Chinese clothing. Mystique Sonia sniffed the air, and smiled.

"Wow, it's like a meadow just walked in my room. " Mystique Sonia grinned

Xin blushed, "Thanks. My soap is really rejuvenating." he pulled out a jar full of tiny soaps, "They're specially made for me so that I always smell pleasant."

Xin opened the jar and allowed Mystique Sonia to smell it, "Wow!" she exclaimed, "Can I borrow one?"

"Go ahead." he smiled.

The girls giggled and shared beauty tips. Even though Xin was a prince, he told her that even princes have to look good by styling their hair and wearing make-up. The prince even showed Yaksha how to do certain princess-like hair styles which will definitely come in handy when Yaksha decides to play dress up with Mystique Sonia.

They talked for hours, not noticing the time flying by them as they giggled.

"You know, it's really hard being the one of the very few girls here." Mystique Sonia spoke.

"Oh?" Xin asked.

"Although, I like the attention. Guys always gawk at me and send me presents constantly." Mystique Sonia sighed, "I don't need that. I already have Yaksha! I guess all I really wanted was someone I can talk to as a girl and not as a team mate."

Xin completely understood the violated feeling of a man staring down at a woman with nothing but lust, but Xin smiled, "Yes. My sisters and I gossip all the time. Being around you gives me someone to talk to and express how I feel about something."

"Express how he feels?" Mystique Sonia thought, "That's pretty girly for a prince." Then she spoke aloud, "Gosh, Xin. There's just something about you that makes me feel so open to you. I feel like we've been friends for a long time."

Xin blushed, and smiled, "Yeah, I'm pretty charming." he tooted his horn. Mystique Sonia giggled and Xin glanced at the clock, "Oh wow. We've been talking for hours. Jumpy's been waiting for me for a long time."

"Alrighty then." Mystique Sonia smiled and waved, "See you around."

Xin jogged outside and saw Jumpy on land skipping rope. It was around sunset and it seemed like Jumpy was outside all day.

"Jumpy!" Xin called out from on top of Big Green's dome.

Jumpy waved back at Xin, and then a row of turtles created a path for Xin to hop across. Xin made his way towards Jumpy on land and watched Jumpy get excited and skip around him.

"You made it!" he giggled, and offered him the jump rope.

Xin started to skip rope but it was no where near as fast and amazing as Jumpy's ability. Jumpy pulled out another rope and skipped it so quickly it created a force field.

"Wow, Jumpy. Where did you learn to jump rope so well?" Xin asked.

"High Roller taught me." he explained, "Then I just practiced and because a professional."

Xin paused, "Oh… really?"

Jumpy began explaining that High Roller taught almost all of the animals about some of the folk games and toys he knew. Jumpy learned to jump rope. The Baboon King learned to spin tops. The Liger King learned how to toss rings, and so on.

Xin became uncomfortable talking about High Roller at the moment, so he just smiled and said, "Well, it's a good thing. Now, you can use the jump rope to your advantage and fight him."

Jumpy giggled and nodded.

The two spent quite some time together till Jumpy's ears perked to a distant and faint sound, "I hear the alarm!"

Xin eyes widened, "We better head back!"

Jumpy piggy backed Xin and hopped his way back to Big Green and to the hatch room. Everyone else made it too.

Lin Chung was about to tell something to Xin, "Xin, I found-"

"First Squad! Deploy!" Mr. No Hands commanded.

"You can tell me later, Lin Chung." he smiled and dropped into the tube.

As all the heroes shot down the tubes of twists, even Mr. No Hands decided to join with them to rescue Apetrully.

The team learned that the signal was from High Roller's citadel. Xin felt a bit uneasy, and would do anything not to see High Roller face to face yet, but the commander was in trouble and he must make it his priority to rescue him. He told himself to put aside the fear he had towards High Roller.


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Reunion

Chapter 8 Bad Reunion

The night fell upon the Hidden Kingdom when the heroes arrived at East Citadel. The castle was lifted and turned away from its base, creating an arena. High Roller stood there waiting for the heroes to fall into his trap.

When they arrived in the arena for the millionth time, the lights were almost blinding and the seats were filled of High Roller's followers, prepared to fight for him if First Squad pulled anything funny. High Roller was at the opposite side of the arena on a shoulder of his bodyguard, Bear Stomp, the Bear King. Apetrully was inside the Hippo King's mouth that acted like a cell for him. High Roller watched the heroes walk into the arena, excited and bouncing on his feet. He finally gets to see the princess again after all these years.

"Welcome, First Squad!" High Roller jumped down and walked over towards them.

Xin was hiding behind Lin Chung at first, but realized that he must overcome it and face High Roller like the man he chose to be. He stepped out of Lin Chung's shadow and faced High Roller who still has not changed after all these years.

**Ugh… He is still disturbing to look at…**

Xin giggled at Sima's comment on High Roller.

Xin caught High Roller's eyes almost immediately. He grinned wickedly and walked up directly in front of First Squad, with Bear Stomp right behind him to back him up. Xin felt an uncomfortable fury coursing through his body and mind. Personally, High Roller would be his main target for hate, but the large bear behind the ex-jester was upsetting him too.

**Bears…**

"Give us back our commander, High Roller." Mighty Ray spat. High Roller paid no attention to the man in red and grinned devilishly at Xin. "Hey, I'm talking here!"

"You look so beautiful, even without your make-up, Princess Qiao." High Roller sighed in love, and walked up to her.

"PRINCESS?" all of First Squad exclaimed.

Xin's eyes widened in shock, High Roller knew it was her this whole time. Her disguise was a failure, and High Roller was not as stupid as he looks.

**Devious, little imp…**

He held her hand to kiss it but she pulled it away, "You're still a toad, after all these years."

"Sticks and stones, my sweet." the jester grinned wickedly and backed up a bit to face First Squad as a whole.

Now knowing that Xin was actually Qiao, the members of First Squad asked themselves "why have they not seen it sooner?" It was so obvious.

"Why did you lie about your gender?" Mystique Sonia asked Qiao.

Mr. No Hands answered. He knew this whole time, "Apetrully told Alpha-Girl and me about this. She said in the letter that we would treat her differently if she came to us as a princess. If she pretended to be a prince, we would treat her as a teammate and not someone to protect."

"Blah, blah, blah!" High Roller spat, "If you want your commander back, you must give me Princess Qiao."

High Roller's deal reminded the heroes about Xin's story. Since Prince Xin was actually Princess Qiao, High Roller will do horrid, perverted things to her and they simply can never allow that to happen.

"Never!" Mystique Sonia rashly answered while hugging Qiao.

"We would never exchange our friend like an object!" Mighty Ray added standing in front of Qiao.

"Especially when you have something sinister up your sleeves." Lin Chung added taking Qiao's other side.

"So, forget it!" Jumpy stood in front of her next to Mighty Ray.

"Fine, then you'll never see your commander again." High Roller spat, "I'll just have Hippo King swallow him whole." The Hippo King raised his head about to swallow Apetrully.

Qiao knew what High Roller was capable of. She could not allow this to happen. "No!" she shouted, "I'll do it." She slowly walked towards High Roller in defeat.

"No, Xin!" Mystique Sonia held onto her wrist as tight as she could, "Don't do it."

"I have to." said Qiao as she freed herself from Mystique Sonia's grasp.

"There'll be another way." Lin Chung held her back by grabbing her shoulder.

"There won't be one if he is eaten." Qiao broke free from Lin Chung's grip.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself!" Mighty Ray gripped her around the waist to hold her back from walking towards High Roller.

She jerked about, "I'm not afraid. I have to save him." she freed herself and continued walking.

Jumpy hopped in front of her, "Promise me you'll be safe." he already knew she was going to surrender herself no matter what he said.

She smiled, "Yes. I'll be alright. I promise."

The Hippo King opened his mouth and allowed Apetrully to leave and walk back to First Squad. Apetrully and Qiao stopped to face each other.

"You don't have to do this." the commander spoke.

"I want to. I want to show High Roller that I'm not the little frail girl he scared." Qiao smiled at the commander, "Don't worry. I'll escape."

"First Squad will be here to retrieve you, Princess Qiao." Apetrully bowed, "Please be safe."

High Roller chuckled evilly as the Princess made her way towards him. He offered his hand again to the princess but she shrugged it off and stood at his side about five feet away. He huffed and a lever appeared rising next to him. He gripped the lever and tugged it towards him. The floor that the heroes were standing on bounced up and sprung the heroes out of the arena.

"Xin!" Mystique Sonia shouted and shot out her tongue for Qiao to grab and escape with.

Mystique Sonia's blue tongue was reachable for the Princess as she held out her hand to grab it. She managed to grasp it and took off flying with First Squad.

"You did it, Mystique Sonia!" Lin Chung smiled.

"Reel him in! Hurry!" Mighty Ray exclaimed.

"No!" High Roller screamed, "Do something, Bear Stomp!"

The large bear shot out his mechanical arm towards the princess and it managed to grip her leg. Qiao was being pulled back by the bear's clamp along with Mystique Sonia. Mr. No Hands gripped on Yaksha with his teeth, and Yaksha held Mystique Sonia who was holding Qiao. It was a game of Tug o' War and whoever wins get the Princess. Mystique Sonia saw that they were at a disadvantage since Qiao was holding onto her slimy tongue. She slowly reeled herself towards Qiao to get a grip on her wrist.

"Gwab mah han!" Mystique Sonia called out and held out her hand.

Qiao used her other hand to grab Mystique Sonia's hand.

**Just a little more… Almost there, Qiao…**

They were close to grasping each other, just a few more centimeters, but Qiao's grip on Mystique Sonia's tongue slipped and she plummeted back into High Roller's grasp.  
"No!" Mystique Sonia screamed and flung off with the others.

Qiao screamed as her chance of escaping slipped from her hand. Bear Stomp caught her and held her with an arm restraining grip, allowing her feet to kick about and struggle.

"That was a close one." High Roller laughed, "You almost got away, again." Qiao scowled at him and dared not to look at his face, "Oh, look at that face. You're so beautiful, even when you're angry. We're going to have a lot of fun together; just like old times." He began laughing maniacally as he and Bear Stomp had the arena be turned back into his citadel.

The heroes landed in the Big Green's water. Big Green and High Roller's Castle were a long distance apart and First Squad had no time to waste.

"I'm sorry guys." Mystique Sonia said with shame, "I didn't react quick enough."

"At least you reacted at all, Mystique Sonia." Mr. No Hands responded, "You did your best."

"We have to go back." Mighty Ray glanced at the direction where the castle was, "Who knows what High Roller is doing to him- I mean her!"

"Wolf King!" Lin Chung called out.

In seconds, the Wolf King arrived from Big Green. He was so fast he raced over the waters and lifted the four active members of First Squad while still driving.

"Hurry, First Squad! You do not have a lot of time!" Apetrully called out.

Back at the citadel, High Roller, Bear Stomp, and the prisoner, Qiao, made it to the throne room. Bear Stomp instinctively took her weapons away so that she could not use it against High Roller.

"Chain her up, Bear Stomp. I don't want my Princess to escape from me, again." High Roller commanded.

He cuffed her wrists and ankles so that she can walk, but not be able to attack. High Roller took a good look at her. He eyed her clothing; they were ruining her womanly looks.

"Strip her of her warrior clothes and go fetch her princess gown from her room." High Roller commanded again.

**That lecherous bastard!… If I had a body I would strangle that fool with my own hands…**

"Sima…" Qiao became nervous.

Bear Stomp arrived back with a beautiful red silk gown. He grabbed Qiao and shielded her like a curtain from High Roller, tearing off her current clothing and putting on her princess night gown. He even untied her hair, and used a small amount of make-up on her face to give her back her princess look. Bear Stomp stepped aside and revealed her to High Roller.

The trickster's jaw dropped, "You look ravishing, Princess Qiao!" She looked away, "Now, it's getting late, my sweet. Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Bear Stomp lifted her up as she continued to struggle and took her to what was once her father's bedroom. Nothing changed in the late emperor's bedroom other than the gigantic false portrait of High Roller in the room.

"Bind her to the bed post. I don't want her escaping while I'm asleep." High Roller ordered.

Bear Stomp lifted the princess by the arms and removed a cuff from just one of her wrists. He walked over towards the bed and placed her down on the bed. He wrapped the chain around the post and cuffed her free arm. She was now bound to the bed, unable to escape.

"Excellent!" High Roller watched her struggled and jerk around, "Aw, look how vulnerable you look, Princess. But don't worry, I'll keep you nice and safe." he said wickedly. He turned towards Bear Stomp, "Now, leave us!"

Bear Stomp left the room and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the door guarding it so that no one can bother his master and the princess.

"Don't come any closer, you toad!" Qiao pulled her legs closer towards her body.

High Roller slowly walked towards his side of the bed and crawled in. Then he crawled towards Qiao who continued to struggle and tried kicking him away. He held a lock of her hair and breathed in its scent.

"A sweet aroma of a beautiful, virgin princess." he almost drooled, and leaned in to bury his face into her neck to intoxicate himself with her scent.

She winced and tried scooting and turning away from the pervert. He crawled over her and began to touch her face and down her torso.

She flustered heavily and stirred around, "This is just like that night. You're still a perverted toad."

High Roller laughed, "Only this time, you're in _my_ bed." He started groping, "And, I'm much older now. I know how to please a woman." He placed his hand inside her shirt.

"Stop it!" she screamed.

"Oh, hush. You enjoy this." High Roller licked his lips.

"I'd rather die and be with my father than be molested by likes you." She spat.

High Roller stopped and snarled, "That old bag bones sent me to get castrated after that night." He gripped her face with roughly, "You should've kept your mouth shut!" She gave him an angry glare.

He glared back and then leaped in to steal her first kiss. Her eyes widen from shock and desperately tried fighting him off, but there was something wrong with the kiss. She felt ill and her energy was sucked out of her. She could not even fidget.

**THAT BASTARD!… FIGHT HIM, QIAO!… DO NOT LET THIS IMP RUN HIS HANDS THROUGH YOU!…**

He broke the kiss, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you, my sweet." he grinned wickedly, and then his grin became wickeder, "Now, let's get down to business." he moved his hand lower.

Her energy sprung back, "No! NO!" she screamed.


	9. Chapter 9 Damsel in Distress

Chapter 9 Damsel in Distress

She continued screaming, "Not there!"

High Roller laughed evilly, "No one can hear you this time, Qiao."

Suddenly, there were explosions and roars coming from outside with window. High Roller retracted his hand from the shock and glanced outside.

"What's going on now?" he shouted, getting off the princess and glancing outside. He saw First Squad riding Wolf King towards his castle, "It's First Squad!" he growled then faced the bound Qiao, "You got lucky this time, but once this is all over…" his scowl turned into an evil grin, "You'll be all mine!" High Roller bolted out of his room and shutting the door behind him, "Zebras!" he shouted and the twins rolled in, "Make sure Qiao doesn't escape through this door!"

"Don't worry, Master High Roller, I'll make sure Sparky White doesn't mess up." Sparky Black spoke up.

"I'll mess up? I should be making sure you don't mess up!" Sparky White shoved his brother.

The two bickered again and started slapping each other. High Roller tugged on his faced in frustration.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed, "Stay focus, because if the Princess escapes, Bear Stomp will have you two for breakfast!"

The two gulped, "Yes, sir!"

Qiao overheard them and learned that the door will lead her nowhere.

**Use the window to escape… but first you must break free from father's bed…**

She did not want to damage her father's bed, but had no choice. With all the hatred she had towards the jester, she tugged as hard as she could against the wooden post. It took a large amount of strength and effort, but she managed to break through the wood and hop out of bed, still shackled. She looked out the window and glanced down at the battle. Lin Chung, Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and the Wolf King were all fighting to break into the castle.

"GUYS!" she screamed, and only Jumpy looked up being the only one that can hear her through all this ruckus.

He caught a glimpse of her, "Xin's up there!" he pointed at the red figure at the top floor.

"Wolf King, can you ride fast enough to drive on walls?" Lin Chung asked.

The Wolf King nodded and already knew what he had to do. He ran up the building trying to save Qiao. High Roller saw the Wolf running up his castle wall and heading towards the top floor.

"No!" High Roller screamed, and pulled onto his face, "STOP. THAT. WOLF!" He then noticed the princess about to leap from the window, "Qiao!" he quickly bolted back upstairs to his room.

Bears popped out of the windows and threw down cannon balls at the wolf. The Wolf King can dodge it but not for long, that gave Qiao the cue to leap out of the window. As she was about to jump, High Roller busted through the door with Bear Stomp.

**Do not leave just yet!… The bear!… ATTACK THE BEAR!…**

"STOP HER!" he screamed and Bear Stomp shot out his mechanical claw towards her to pull her back, but she thought quickly and immediately jumped making the clamp miss her, "NO!" High Roller screamed again as he watched her plummet.

"Next time, Sima Cao." she spoke, "I'll fight him next time."

The Wolf King saw her falling and leaped from the wall. It was almost in slow motion, as the heroes stop battling to see if the Wolf King can catch her. Even the animals that were fighting First Squad stopped to watch.

She landed safely on the Wolf king's back and he dropped to the ground with no injuries.

"Yeah!" Mighty Ray grinned, "You did it, Wolf King!" Even their enemies were impressed by the catch.

"Don't let them escape!" High Roller shouted as his army stopped cheering and started firing more cannon balls at them.

The Wolf King lifted the rest of the heroes began making their escape with Qiao.

"Close the gate! CLOSE IT!" the jester shouted stomping on the ground.

The bears were closing the gate and the Wolf King can't make it in time to zip through the gate.

"You have to jump!" Qiao told him.

The King nodded and leaped on the walls of the gate and hopped over the wall. He landed in the water that surrounded the East Citadel, but instead of sinking, he raced off back to Big Green.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" High Roller screamed and pulled on his face.

"Yeah! We did it!" the heroes cheered.

"Thank you, Wolf King." Qiao hugged him.

The King smiled and howled.

**You have done well, Qiao… Father would be proud…**

"Thanks, Sima." she smiled.

The heroes finally arrived at Big Green exhausted from the rescue.

"Princess Qiao!" Apetrully greeted, "You are safe!"

Apetrully and Mr. No Hands were walking towards First Squad who successfully retrieved the captured Princess. Lin Chung noticed she was still shackled and helped remove it from her wrists and ankles.

"Thank you, Lin Chung." She faced Apetrully and took a deep breath, "Yes. My promise has been kept." She glanced back at the others also breathing deeply.

"Good job, First Squad!" Mr. No Hands smiled, "I knew I could count on you four."

Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Jumpy jumped up towards Qiao hugging her tightly.

"We thought that nasty, High Roller was going to get away with you!" Mystique Sonia smiled.

"That was awesome! Jumping out the window and the Wolf King catching you!" Mighty Ray grinned, hugging her even tighter.

"I'm glad you're safe!" the Rabbit King nuzzled her.

Lin Chung walked up to her and ruffled her head, "What you and the Wolf King did was pure trust. I'm proud of you."

She blushed, "Thank you. Thank you all for helping me escape." She smiled, giving Mystique Sonia a huge hug, Jumpy kiss on the nose making him blush, and Mighty Ray a kiss on the cheek making him blush. She then bowed to Lin Chung, giving him the most respect.

Apetrully walked up to Qiao, "Since High Roller knew who you were this whole time, it has become too dangerous for you to be around here. I highly suggest that you return to your family, Princess."

"What?" Mystique Sonia questioned, "No!"

"He-She can't leave! We can fight him off! It'll be a walk in the park!" Mighty Ray disagreed.

"Xin must stay!" Jumpy added.

Lin Chung saw the sadness in the others, but knew Apetrully was right, "Even though I am inspired to paint you as a Princess, I cannot have you be in danger. I think it's best that we return you safely back to your family, Xi-Princess."

She looked upset, "I've only been here for such a short time." she faced Apetrully, "I'm willing to put up with the danger! I want to be part of an organization that will bring peace again. Please don't make me leave, Commander."

"I can't make you leave, Princess. " Apetrully replied, "I just don't want you to be in danger, but if you insist that you can handle the new danger then I trust you." he smiled.

Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray and Jumpy leaped and cheered.

She smiled warmly, "Thank you, Commander." she bowed.

Lin Chung looked worried, "Are you sure?"

She faced him, "Positive."

"Well, then I'll leave you, First Squad, to do what you wish." Apetrully bowed, "Now that I know Princess Qiao is safe, I can finally sleep."

"Good-night, Commander." Mr. No Hands said, "I might as well turn in, too. First Squad, disband."

Mighty Ray yawned, "All this action got me all tired. Night guys." he retreated to his room.

"Same. I'm exhausted." Mystique Sonia stretched, "I'll see you all tomorrow." She skipped off to her room.

Jumpy gave one more hug to Qiao, "Good night." he smiled and hopped off.

Qiao bid them all farewell, and decided that it was time to turn in as well. She faced Lin Chung and bowed, "Good night." She started to walk back to her room.

"Xin." he called out and she looked back, "Let me escort you to your room."

Qiao got a bit offended, "I-I don't need an escort." She really wished people still thought of her as a prince, "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry that I'm making you feel like royalty, when I know that you don't want me to, but I feel that I must protect you." Lin Chung explained.

"Don't." Qiao said sternly, "Just don't." She shook her head, "We're friends, Lin Chung. Trust me, I'll be okay." She then smiled.

Lin Chung looked uncomfortable, "I-"

"Stop." she interrupted.

He looked defeated. She then started to walk towards the hall where the rooms were at. Lin Chung followed her regardless of what she said. She looked back and scowled.

"M-My room is that way too." Lin Chung reasoned.

He got her there, so they proceed walking. Lin Chung was standing close behind her and had his sketch book out and sketched her. He sketched her curves and her long black hair that almost touched the floor. They arrived at her room and she opened the door about ready to enter.

"You can leave now." she shooed.

"Almost done…" he sketched a bit more, "and there. Perfect!"

She chuckled, "Good-night, Lin Chung."

"Good-night, Xin." he bowed.

She closed the door, but Lin Chung remained in that spot for a few seconds thinking that he forgot something. Then he remembered, he completely forgotten to tell her about the exorcist he found. He promised to tell her tomorrow, and walked away to his room.


	10. Chapter 10 Meet Second Squad

Chapter 10 Meet Second Squad

Qiao woke up the next morning a few minutes late. She looked at herself in the mirror, detesting the fact that she looked like a woman. She stomped to her bathroom and washed off the make-up in the shower. As she came out of the bathroom while drying her hair, she used long, wide silk sheet and bound up her blossomed yet small breasts so that she looked like she had a flat chest. She tied her nearly dry hair, and put on her warriors clothes. She glanced at the mirror once more, and felt relieved that she looked like a young boy again.

There was a knock on the door, "Oh, Xin?" Apetrully called out in a sing-song voice, "Are you awake?" he slightly opened the door, "Oh, wonderful! You are!"

"Good morning, Commander Apetrully." she smiled.

"Good morning, indeed." Apetrully bowed, "Since last night's rescue went so well, I decided to give First Squad a break for the week so that you and the others can spend more time bonding."

"Oh, commander, that's really nice and all, but I want to do more missions. Besides, I don't really want to take up the time of the original First Squad member's bonding." she glanced at the ceiling then back at Apetrully, "Is there a way I can still go on mission, commander?"

"Well, since First Squad has the week off, I guess you could temporarily join Second Squad since they will be taking their place." Apetrully suggested.

"There's a Second Squad?" Qiao was surprised, but then she realized that if there was a First Squad, then there should be Squads of other ranks as well.

"Yes, they're not as good as First Squad, but they get the job done." He leaned in towards her ear, "There's a strong rivalry between the two. I suggest that you don't brag about First Squad in front of them."

Qiao laughed, "I'll keep it in mind."

Apetrully chuckled, "Wonderful. Just follow me, Xin. I will introduce you to Second Squad. Do you want me to reveal that you are actually a princess to them? Their captain, Alpha-Girl Latifa, already knows."

"That won't be necessary." she shook her head, "I think they'll focus more if they just saw me as just a young boy."

"As you wish." Apetrully nodded, and led her out of her room.

He led her to a room that was very similar to First Squad's briefing room. When he opened the door, she saw five people, all looking very unfriendly. There was only one woman, a martial artist, an archer, a giant, and a liger. They stared at her, suspicious and cautious.

"Everyone, this is Xin. He will be joining you on your missions this week." Apetrully introduced.

"So that's the prince." Kowloon scoffed, "Why isn't he with First Squad taking a break?"

"He chose to do missions regardless of the fact that I allowed First Squad to take a break." Apetrully answered, "I hope you can work together in harmony and have successful missions."

"We don't need a kid in our squad." Alpha-Girl spat, "We can do it all by ourselves."

Xin winced, "I just want to help out, and hopefully get to know you guys too." he rubbed his sleeves, "If you really don't want me around, I won't go."

The liger king spoke out, "Give the kid a shot, captain. What harm can he do?"

"You know if we show the prince how great we are, he'll go tell First Squad that we're just as good as them." Archer Lee tried to convince her, "Or even better than them!"

"Yeah! And they'll listen to him too! He's the prince!" Hurricane Lee added.

Alpha-Girl already knew the boy was no prince, and the fact that he would hide the fact that he was actually a woman was already upsetting her, "Fine. Just don't mess us up, kid."

Xin's face brightened up, "Thank you!"

"I'm Kowloon." the martial artist introduced himself, "Alpha-Girl Latifa is our captain. The brothers over there are Archer Lee." He pointed at the blue fellow, "And Hurricane Lee." he pointed at the grey giant, "And Golden-Eye Husky is the liger."

Xin bowed, "Hello everyone."

"Alright then. Your mission today, Second Squad, is to visit Tuna Castle." Apetrully explained, "They have been sinking fishing ships lately, and the humans around Tuna Castle are beginning starve. We must stop these Tuna fish from wrecking any more ships and make peace with them." He lifted up a tray of gold, "I'm sure they will love my golden presents."

"Commander, maybe you should just stay behind. We'll take care of it." Kowloon groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Apetrully huffed understanding what Kowloon meant by "stay behind", "Fine! But I'll have you know, my golden presents have worked before." The commander stomped out of Second Squad's deployment room mumbling about them showing no respect.

"Alright, Second Squad! Deploy!" said Alpha-Girl.

Each member and their new temporary addition hopped down into the hatches they were sitting on. Just like how First Squad deployed, Second Squad slid down the tubes, but this time they all landed in Big Green's navy quarters. Xin has never been in this part of Big Green before so he took the liberty to observe his surroundings. He noticed short, green triplets coming towards him and Second Squad, and behind the triplets was a giant blue whale with some sort of building strapped onto it. He also noticed a few sharks removing the barnacles growing on the enormous whale.

"We are the Sailor Brothers." the brother with the number seven on his clothes spoke.

"We are aware of your mission." the brother with the number two on his clothes added.

"So climb into Sammo's mouth and we will set course for Tuna Castle." the last brother with the number five on his clothes added.

Xin glanced back at the whale, "So, his name is Sammo." The boy smiled.

"You must be the prince." Sailor Brother Number seven spoke.

He bowed and said, "Yes. Hello."

"It is an honor to transport you to Tuna Castle." Number two spoke.

"We, Sailor Brothers, hope your mission will be successful." Number five added.

Xin smiled, "Of course! We're Big Green. We always succeed."

"Xin! Hurry up!" Kowloon shouted then jumped down into Sammo's blowhole.

"C-Coming!" Xin climbed up Sammo and shot down into his blowhole with the others.

Once everyone was settled, the brothers climbed into the sea craft that was attached to Sammo and began driving him under water and towards Tuna Castle.

Five minutes into the journey, Second Squad members became bored and restless. Xin was occupied by admiring the drawing behind Sammo's throat. Second Squad members began talking amongst themselves seeing that Xin was already busy doing his own thing.

"I heard Tuna Castle is far, what are we gonna do till then?" Archer Lee asked.

Alpha-Girl scowled and glanced up at where the Sailor Brothers should be, "Hey, Sailor Brothers! How long till we reach Tuna Castle?"

"It's a very long journey." one of the brothers answered.

"Most likely an hour or two." the other added.

"Crap." the captain huffed. She glanced back at Xin's direction, "Hey, Prince!" she called over, "Get over here!"

Xin perked up and ran back to his group, "Yes?"

"Sit down, let's talk." the captain gave a smirk, "Tell us about First Squad. Your opinion on them. What do they do?"

Xin thought for a second, "They're great warriors. They're kind and compassionate towards animals; I think that's why they're always favored."

Kowloon started to burn up, "W-What makes them so great, huh? What is Lin Chung doing that I'm not doing right?"

Xin remembered that he was not supposed to brag about First Squad in front of Second Squad, "But I bet you do just as much work as First Squad and get the job done as good as they do, too."

Second Squad seemed to ease up a tiny bit and then Kowloon responded, "Yeah, we work just as hard as First Squad and nobody ever gives us any credit."

**If they spend less time competing and more time doing their job, then they would be accredited…**

Xin decided to be a little more honest, "Maybe if you put aside your rivalry with First Squad and focused more on your duties then Commander Apetrully will acknowledge your deeds." He became a bit serious, "You always talk about First Squad upstaging you, and you obsess over trying to be better than them. Isn't being just as good as them good enough? Isn't bringing peace to the hidden kingdom rewarding enough?"

Second Squad was silent for a small second then Archer Lee broke the silence, "You're right."

"We have a job." Husky added, "That's more important."

The captain patted Xin's back, "You're alright, kid. Maybe you should ditch First Squad and join our squad."

Xin laughed nervously, "Well, maybe."

Kowloon wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, "I like you, kid. I think you'll fit in perfectly in this squad."

Xin blushed a bit, being so close to a shirtless male, "I-I… thanks."

Second Squad and their new addition spent the rest of the trip talking; mostly about what they can do to improve and what to keep in mind. Kowloon was developing some small and confusing feelings for Xin all of the sudden. It was making him anxious and a bit frightened of what it could lead up to.

Once arriving at Tuna Castle the heroes put on their bubble helmets to breathe underwater and swam out of Sammo's mouth on Turtle Cannons.

"Wait! You must wait inside Sammo just in case the Tunas are aggressive." One of the brothers called out.

"We can handle it." Husky said cockily.

They saw Tuna Castle and it was just a giant ball of a coral reef. As soon as they were within a few meters of the castle, giant tunas sped past them at high speed of seventy miles per hour. One of them crashed into Husky like a torpedo, which did no damage to him since his hide was so thick.

"Alright, Second Squad! Go!" the captain ordered.

Fighting the tunas was easier said than done. Since they were underwater, their movements have slowed dramatically. Kowloon could not hit the fish quick enough since they were swimming around him and ramming into him. Archer Lee's arrows were useless underwater since they would just shoot out to a small distance then float up to the surface. Husky's fire breath was worthless underwater, and Hurricane Lee's dumplings floated up to the surface with his brother's arrows. Xin and the captain could not hit these fish quick enough with their weapons as they sped by.

Eventually, Second Squad retreated back into Sammo and decided to leave the undersea battle to the Sailor Brothers. The brothers began firing cannon's out of the whale, and its pinpoint accuracy was hitting a lot of the Tunas. Once most of the fish plummeted into the waters below, the rest retreated and their king arrived with a proposition. Their king was the exact same size as the rest of them, but he was the only gold tuna fish while all of his people range from blue to green to grey.

The King made bubbly noises from his mouth and Husky translated, "He said he won't give up unless we beat him in a race." They slowly crept out of Sammo but kept their distance from the tunas.

"You saw how fast they are! We can't beat them!" Hurricane doubted.

"What kind of attitude is that, Hurricane? We're gonna win, cause we're Second Squad! Got it?" Alpha-Girl scolded him, but she understands that they are in a real bad disadvantage, "How are we going to beat the Tunas?"

As the other members began thinking, Xin looked back at Sammo and stared at his cannons.

**The cannon balls swim quite fast in the waters… Maybe you can be as fast as the tunas if you are also shot out of those cannons…**

"What if we get shot of out Sammo's cannon?" Xin asked, "I bet we can be as fast as or even faster than the Tunas."

Everyone felt a click in their head. Alpha-Girl grinned, "Not a bad idea, kid!"

The tunas set up a racing course using their own bodies. Since there were so many of them and they were so large, they made a course large enough to be ten miles long. And to their likings, it was just a straight path. The rules were six against six. Whichever member of a team reaches the goal first, that team would be called winner.

Xin explained the Sailor Brothers of his plan and readied himself on a turtle cannon along with the other members of Second Squad. As one of the Tunas signaled go, Sammo shot all six members from his cannons and they and the six other tuna fish sped off.

They were neck and neck; however, these tuna fish were very serious about winning the race and decided to play dirty. The fish started to bump aggressively against the members of Second Squad.

One of Tunas sacrificed itself to knock Hurricane Lee out of the race, "Captain, the tunas aren't going down without a fight." Archer Lee called out.

"Only one of us has to cross the finish line, Captain." Xin stated, "If we take out all of the Tunas, then we'll have a guarantee win."

Alpha-Girl glanced at the remaining members. She noticed that Kowloon was currently in first place and a tuna fish was on his tail. "Kowloon, you're gonna win it for us okay? Don't mess up!"

"Got it, captain!" Kowloon nodded and focused on winning the race.

Husky was sandwiched between two tunas. As they collided with him, Husky spread his arms and grabbed the two. Just like the tuna that took out Hurricane Lee, Husky ordered the turtle to dive down away from the course and take the two tunas down with him.

"Alright, four against three!" Kowloon grinned, and then returned to focusing on the race.

One of the tunas that was neck and neck with Alpha-Girl sped up to knock out Kowloon.

"Oh no you don't!" the captain snarled and leaped off the turtle cannon and on to the fish itself. The fish writhed and jerked about to get her off, "You guys go on without me!"

One tuna felt that if it could knock out two of them, the other one can just exert its energy at the last second to beat the human in the lead. The tuna smacked against Archer Lee which made the archer hit against Xin and threw him off course just a tiny bit.

**You can still finish this race!…**

As the tuna and Archer Lee plummeted, Xin gathered himself up and heard from Sima Cao that he could still be in the race. The turtle Xin was riding spun its tail and sped behind Kowloon and the last tuna.

The finish line was close and the last tuna began to exert itself to speed up past Kowloon. Xin pulled out his hook blade and extended his arm to reach the tuna. His turtle swam as fast as it could to help Xin reach that tuna before it won the race. Xin stood on the turtle and leaned forward, the hook of his blade almost reaching the tail of the tuna.

Hooked! Xin pulled the tuna back and Kowloon sped to the finish line, winning the race for Big Green. Everyone in Second Squad cheered and the Tuna Fish King swam up to the squad and bowed.

He let out some more bubbling noises and Husky translated, "He sees that humans are not as weak and pathetic as High Roller said they were. He will join Big Green and become Sammo's torpedoes."

"Jeez, kid. I don't know what we could do without you!" Hurricane Lee grinned patting the boy on the back.

"That last save you did helped us get Tuna King to join us." his brother, Archer Lee, added.

Xin smiled widely, never has he felt so appreciated and valued anywhere else other than Big Green. He knew he made the right choice joining Big Green.

Second Squad along with the Tunas returned to Big Green. Kowloon was still developing these confusing feelings for Xin. He knew he was a prince, a male, but Kowloon still felt a certain attraction for him. It was beginning to scare him.

Once they arrived back in Big Green's Navy docks, Xin was being tossed in the air as he was carried out of Sammo by Second Squad.

Xin told the others that he had to return to First Squad and see if they are doing anything important while he was away.

"Alright then, Xin." the captain nodded, "If we have another mission, we hope you'll be back to join us."

"I will." Xin smiled warmly and waved them good-bye.

Once Xin was out of sight, Kowloon walked up to Alpha-Girl, "C-Captain, I think there's something wrong with me." he spoke.

Alpha-Girl seemed puzzled, "What's wrong, Kowloon?"

"I think I'm gay." Kowloon blurted, "Xin's a prince which means he's a boy, and I'm developing these feelings for him."

The other members became concerned but his captain sighed, "You're not gay, Kowloon." she sighed again, "Here's a secret. Xin isn't a prince. _She_ is a _Princess_."

The other's eyes widened, "Why would she pretend to be a Prince?" Archer Lee asked.

"Because of what Kowloon is doing right now. She doesn't want guys after her. All she wants is to bring peace to the hidden kingdom." her expression changed to the face of a drill sergeant, "So, if I catch any of you guys hitting on her, the only thing you'll be kissing is my fist! GOT IT?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all nodded.


	11. Author's Comment

Author's Note:

Hey, guys.

I wrote a little more than 50 pages worth of a story, and I guess I must be a terrible writer. Not many people take interest in it like I hoped.

Maybe it's because Lin Chung isn't the love interest.

I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that Qiao and Lin Chung are THAT compatible. They are good comrades, nothing more.

There's plenty of typos and grammatical errors that my Microsoft Word 2010 apparently fails to catch. I apologize for that too.

For the people who actually read this story, thank you very much for take the time out of your life to read about how much I love and respect this show.

Thank you for reading. More chapters are coming.


	12. Chapter 11 It's Too Dangerous

Chapter 11 It's Too Dangerous

A little more than a month had passed since Xin joined Big Green. He made record time on being one of Big Green's most valued members. With his quick wit and huge heart, Xin helped Big Green recruit more animals faster than it used to be. He has even converted the mole rats to join Big Green where First Squad, alone, failed. The only downfall from being in Big Green for so long was that everyone knew he was not a prince, but a princess. Regardless, people treated her with respect and kindness as Qiao continued to dress as a young boy.

Kowloon was especially kind to her, since he had fallen in love with her. She ignored the subliminal profession of love and pretended that Kowloon was just being really kind to her. Lin Chung was also acting quite strangely ever since he found out that Prince Xin was really Princess Qiao. He would constantly follow Qiao around and draw her nonstop.

Other than romance problems in Big Green, a much larger problem emerged outside of Big Green. There were many attempts of Qiao's capture set up by High Roller, but like all well-train heroes, she and First Squad always thwart his plans. However, High Roller became craftier after each foiled plans, so it had become harder and harder to keep the princess away from his grasp.

"OWLS! FLASH YOUR EYES AND BLIND FIRST SQUAD!" High Roller shouted while putting sunglasses on to protect his eyes.

The owls were acorn shaped with large yellow eyes. They used their eyes to create a bright light that blinded First Squad. As they flinched at the light, First Squad began to be pelted by the owl's pellets.

The heroes and the villains were in the middle of forests and Owl castle was just to the north of them. High Roller grinned evilly as he watched First Squad lose to him. He pulled out a megaphone head shaped mocking bird.

"Xin, follow my voice! I'll keep you safe from High Roller." the wicked trickster spoke using Lin Chung's voice.

The real Lin Chung realized that someone was using his voice, "Xin! Do-" his face was hit by one of the pellets.

"Xin! High Roller is coming towards you! Come to me quick!" High Roller added, using her fear for him against her.

The girl was easily fooled by the phony voice and walked towards it; her eyes were still shut closed from the owl's bright eyes.

"Zebras! Seize her!" High Roller ordered.

The brothers ran over to the disoriented princess and each grabbed her by her arms. She still could not open her eyes, but realized that she fell right into his trap. Qiao felt like an idiot for falling into his trap, and she desperately struggled under the Zebras' grip. High Roller opened up one of his sleeves and a tiny black spider crawled out of it. She hopped onto Qiao's hand and bit her wrist, sinking her teeth into one of the princess's veins and injecting a tiny, yet deadly amount of poison.

"Good job, Spider Queen. Now, Princess Qiao will be too weak to fight back." High Roller laughed.

"Damn it!" Lin Chung cursed, when he heard what High Roller just said. He pulled out his staff and focused all he could on taking out the owls. However, there were too many owls and not enough time, "Mighty Ray, use your electrical eyeballs!"

Mighty Ray gobbled up a banana to give himself strength, "I am Mighty Ray!" he yelled out, "Fear my eyeballs!" He zapped the owls surrounding him and the other members out of pure luck, since he could not see a single thing. Once all the owls were taken care of, First Squad was finally able to open their eyes.

The ex-jester noticed that all the owls have been incapacitated, and only he and the zebras were left standing. However, he had a secret weapon hidden behind the forest.

"Chameleon Queen!" he screeched.

A monster-sized armored chameleon stomped her way towards the battleground. She snapped her tongue and gobbled up High Roller, the zebras, and Qiao in one gulp. She then turned slowly and began stomping away.

Jumpy yelped, "We got to get inside Chameleon Queen and get Xin out of there!"

The heroes used their turtle cannons to catch up with Chameleon Queen. As they were right up against one of her legs, Lin Chung used his staff to poke her with the pointed bamboo end. The sting from the poke caused her to stop and cry in pain.

They quickly hopped into her mouth, so they could catch up to Qiao's kidnappers. As they arrived to the center of her body, there was already an army of armored chameleon tanks waiting for them.

"FIRE!" High Roller screeched.

The chameleon tank army started to fire their cannon balls at First Squad. This was the trickster's chance to escape out of Chameleon Queen's bowls and make off with his prisoner.

Jumpy watched High Roller escape with Qiao who was weak and pale but still struggling to get free, "You guys hold off the chameleons! I'll go get Xin!" he used his jump rope to bulldoze down the High Roller's army and make his way towards the villain.

**Keep fighting, Qiao… I will give you some of my strength to fight the poison…**

"Release me, you toad!" Qiao skidded her feet across the ground to slow the Zebras down.

Sima Cao gave her enough strength to pull Sparky Black towards her and then elbowed him in the chest causing him to release her arm. She used her freed arm to punch Sparky White in the face, and he released her other arm. As the two were writhing on the ground, Qiao turned and ran the other way to escape from High Roller. The trickster saw that she managed to escape from his worthless minions.

"H-How? Your body is poisoned!" he snarled and pulled out a jump rope to use as a whip, "You won't get away that easily, Qiao!"

His whip got a hold of Qiao's ankle and he caused her to trip. She was then dragged back to High Roller, but Jumpy arrived in time and pulled her back. High Roller's whip lost its grip and Qiao was safely behind her rabbit friend.

"Damn you!" the false emperor snarled, and used the jump rope to create a force field.

Jumpy did the same and collided with High Roller in an epic battle of jump roping skills. The others arrived after incapacitating the chameleon army. Mystique Sonia was told to get Qiao out of Chameleon Queen, and the men stayed to keep High Roller at bay.

"Zebras! Stop, Mystique Sonia!" High Roller yelled out.

But the zebras could not get past Mighty Ray. The man in red charged up his eye balls and zapped the two. "You lost, High Roller." He crossed his arms.

The ex-jester snarled and retreated. The singed brothers escaped with him. The rest of First Squad also left Chameleon Queen's body and returned to the owls who were astonished that Mighty Ray was able to hit them all even though they blinded him. The Owl King joined Big Green, and they all returned to their headquarters, victorious but also fearful for the future.

Once arriving, the unconscious Qiao was rushed to Komodo Dragon King's room. The king bit the swollen spot where the Spider Queen bit her and sucked all the venom from her blood, curing her. Color returned to her skin, and she managed to regain consciousness.

"Xin." Lin Chung spoke to her, "This is getting very dangerous, very fast. High Roller almost got away with you this time, and next time he might succeed."

She scowled, "You can't make me stop coming on missions. That was bad on my part that I let High Roller trick me. I never knew he could do that, but next time it won't happen again."

"What if he pulls sometime like that again and you didn't know he was able to do that?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Look, Xin, I just want you to be safe. As a veteran I order you to just stay in Big Green." Lin Chung reworded, "You're not allowed on any more missions."

Qiao looked down and held herself, "I just made a mistake."

**It was not your fault… High Roller is very cunning…**

"I know. But I need to learn to be more cautious." she sighed in thought, "My carelessness got the best of me again."

The other members of First Squad left her in Komodo Dragon King's room. They felt a bit of guilt, punishing her like so, but they were doing this in her best interest.

Qiao glanced back at her healing wrist, and angrily clenched her fists. "Komodo Dragon King, I have a favor." she spoke.

"What can I do for you, princess?" he answered.

A couple hours later, Qiao walked out with a special pouch which she placed in her shirt, and walked away. Mystique Sonia caught a glimpse of her, and remembering that she must still be bummed out from being excluded on all future missions.

"Hey, Xin!" She scurried off towards Qiao, "Don't be so sad. Let's go have some fun." Qiao responded with a drone noise, "Come on, Xin." Sonia smiled, "Lin Chung is only thinking about your safety. He really cares about you."

Qiao sighed, "Sometimes I wish he didn't. Is it because I'm a princess and that princesses are naturally danger prone?"

"What? No!" Mystique Sonia shook her head, "It's because High Roller is evil and he'll stop at nothing to capture you. Lin Chung is just protecting you from High Roller." Qiao still looked upset. "Hey, let's have a sleepover tonight with the other girls in Big Green. That'll take your mind off of it." Sonia smiled.

"Okay." Qiao sighed.

Since it was already evening, the slumber party could start at any minute. Qiao was sitting in her room, sitting in front of her vanity and talking to Sima Cao.

**You have been working hard for more than a month… You deserve a break…**

She sighed, "I don't want to be excess baggage to Big Green. I want to be useful."

**You are useful… You have made many animals defect High Roller's ranks…**

"I feel like I could do more." She sighed again.

**Enjoy your break for now, Qiao… Just make the best of it… **

"What should I do?" she asked,

**You have not talked to your sisters in a while… Write them a letter…**

She pulled out a paper and brush and started writing on her vanity. She suddenly felt excited to tell her sisters how everything went. She began writing:

"Dear sisters,

They welcomed me with open arms! It was exciting. I went on missions and I learned to forgive the animals. You were right, it was never their fault."

She paused then wrote some more.

"I made lots of new friends in Big Green. Mystique Sonia is my best friend. She and I can depend on each other. She's really nice and sweet, and very, very pretty. Mighty Ray is a man who has plenty of self-confidence. He does tend to be a little too arrogant, but he's a really good friend, very loyal. Jumpy Ghostface is the Rabbit King. He's the first animal I became friends with. He saved me once, and I owe him my life. He's fun, adorable, and very friendly. And Lin Chung…"

She paused once more.

"Lin Chung is a strange man. He's benevolent and has a heart of gold. He's also a skilled warrior, and even has a passion for art. But ever since everyone found out I was a princess, he's been acting weird. He's become a bit overprotective of me. He's even forced me to stop coming on missions with First Squad. I hope it's not what I think it is…."

She paused again, and then decided to finish it.

"So far, it's been good. Everyone is safe and we're going to recruit more animals to Big Green. It's only a matter of time before High Roller is overthrown and we can move back in. I can't wait!"

She smiled.

"Love, Qiao."

She rolled up the letter and tied it with a bow. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she spoke.

"Hey, Xin!" Mystique Sonia giggled, "And look who I convinced!"

Alpha-Girl walked in, "Hey, kid."

Mystique Sonia, Alpha-Girl, and Rosefinch from the air force came into her room. The girls had their sleeping bags, make-up, and pictures of some of the guys in Big Green. Mystique Sonia even left Yaksha with Mighty Ray, because this was an all-girl slumber party. No boys allowed.

The girls started off with make-up. Qiao painted their faces so that each of them looked like a princess. She even did each of their hairs to add on the appearance. They all giggled about their do, and then talked about the guys in Big Green.

"So, Mystique Sonia, I heard you like Mighty Ray." Rosefinch giggled, holding up a picture of Mighty Ray.

Mystique Sonia huffed, "Ew! He's so gross!"

Alpha-Girl laughed, "Mystique Sonia, it's so obvious that you like him. Everyone in Big Green knows."

Mystique Sonia became defensive and blushed, "N-No! Never! I have Yaksha; why would I want that jerk?"

Qiao giggled, "It's alright, Mystique Sonia. He's a nice guy. He'll make a good husband for you."

"Ooooh." Alpha-Girl laughed, "You heard it from the match maker, Mystique Sonia."

Mystique Sonia stuck out her tongue, "Well then, Xin, there's gotta be someone in Big Green that caught YOUR eye." she giggled.

"N-No. I'm not interested in men right now…" she paused, and mumbled, "Not after what High Roller did to me."

Mystique Sonia remembered why Qiao was distrustful towards men, "You can't just push out all the guys just because of one jerk." she insisted, "Big Green is full of nice guys. You should give one of them a shot; they'll be really good to you."

"Especially, when you're really a princess." Rosefinch smiled, "Men find that exotic."

"Yeah, Kowloon's always talking about you." Alpha-Girl teased, "He NEVER shuts up."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Qiao shook her head, "I'll learn to build interest in men, my own way." she smiled, then she hopped back onto her bed, "It's past midnight now, I'm going to get crow's feet if I don't sleep." she giggled.

The other girls shivered, "Yeah." Mystique Sonia agreed, "I want to be young and beautiful as long as possible."

"Good-night, girls." Qiao smiled, pulling the sheets over her.

"Good-night." the rest replied and blew out the candle light.

After about half an hour, Mystique Sonia still could not get to sleep. She felt bad that Qiao was refusing to let men in her heart because of what High Roller did to her.

"Hey, Alpha-Girl." Mystique Sonia whispered and nudged.

Alpha-Girl grumbled, "What?"

"Kowloon likes Xin, right?" Mystique Sonia smiled.

"Hmm? Yeah." Alpha-Girl nodded.

"Help me set up a date between the two." Mystique Sonia nudged, "It'll be cute!"

"With Kowloon? He's a good guy and all, but honestly, Xin deserves better." Alpha-Girl snickered.

"She just needs to know that she can trust men." Mystique Sonia giggled with her, "Kowloon is a good guy, and he likes her, so it'll work out."

"If you say so." Alpha-girl giggled.

The two then went fast to sleep, smiling at their plan to make a blind date for Qiao.


	13. Chapter 12 She Will Never Love

Chapter 12 She Will Never Love

The next morning, all of the girls had risen up very early. Qiao helped her friends gather up their belongings.

"Thanks for staying over." Qiao bowed.

"The honor is ours, Xin." Rosefinch bowed back and left the room.

Alpha-Girl and Mystique Sonia just smirked at each other, "Alright, Xin, I'll see you later." Mystique Sonia waved and left Qiao's room.

"Later, kid." Alpha-Girl waved and left.

Qiao had to go deliver her mail to the Big Green post office. She took her morning shower and changed into her male clothing. She grabbed her letter and started to jog towards the mailing room. She passed by Lin Chung who looked he was coming back from something.

He stopped her and said, "You know I only did it to protect you."

"I know." she nodded, "Thanks."

She waved good-bye to him and continued on. Lin Chung waved back, and had the urge to follow her so that he could sketch more pictures of her, but he knew she would not be happy if he did. He had to make it look casual, so he followed her by acting like he was just wandering around.

When she made it to the post office, it was closed. It would not open for another hour.

"Now, what am I going to do for two hours?" she asked herself.

"Is something wrong?" Lin Chung asked her.

She turned and saw Lin Chung, "No. The office is closed, and I want this letter to get to my sisters as soon as possible." she shrugged, "Oh well, I guess I can wait an hour."

"Hold that position." Lin Chung stopped her, and pulled out his sketch book to sketch her, "You make disappointment have a beautiful face."

She blushed. "How many sketches are you going to draw of me?" she asked.

"You are a work of art. I don't think I can ever put my brush down." Lin Chung smiled.

She blushed, but shrugged it off, "Well, I better go make myself breakfast." she walked off, but Lin Chung continued to follow her, and sketch her. She was starting to feel uncomfortable, and turned to Lin Chung, "Lin Chung, please. Just stop."

Lin Chung stopped, realizing he's been in her space for too long now, "I'm sorry, but you've inspired me so much." he flipped through the pages of his sketchbook, "Beauty, brilliance, and benevolence. These are the traits strong, beautiful woman."

Everything that is coming out of his mouth is making her blush, but it was disturbing her as well. Her words became like twisted knots.

Lin Chung finally remembered that he had to tell her about the exorcist he found for her. "Xin, I must tell you something." Lin Chung began.

"Oh no." she said mentally. She believed that he was going to confess to her and she wanted nothing of it. She did not even want to hear it pass his lips. She has no room in her heart for love or a relationship with a man. Qiao turned away from Lin Chung and began running.

"Xin!" Lin Chung called out, he would go after her, but he felt like he has done enough damage, "I better let her calm down."

Mighty Ray walked up to Lin Chung, "Hey, Lin Chung!" Mighty Ray greeted, but then noticed his saddened face, "What's the matter?"

Lin Chung turned to Mighty Ray with a sigh, "I was showing Xin how much I appreciated her beauty through my drawings, and then I was going to tell her about the exorcist, but I guess I scared her off instead."

Mighty Ray was puzzled at first, wondering why Lin Chung would even show Qiao the sketches he drew of her. Then he gasped and grinned widely, "YOU LIKE XIN!"

"W-What? No!" Lin Chung became defensive, "It's not like that!"

Mighty Ray started to tease Lin Chung, "Lin and Xin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lin Chung whacked Mighty Ray on the head with his sketch book, "Ouch! What?"

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" Lin Chung scowled.

"Whatever, man. See ya…" Mighty Ray grinned, "Romeo."

Lin Chung glared at Mighty Ray then glanced back at where Qiao ran off. He began to wonder if he damaged his relationship with her, and decided to go after her. He wanted to fix all this misunderstanding.

The distraught girl ran outside of Big Green. She saw the very tip of Big Green as a good place to be alone and climbed up there. When she arrived at the tip, she began watching the water mix with itself. She knew she had no room or time for love in her life. Restoring proper order of the Liang family was much more important to her than having a relationship with any man. She pulled her body as close as possible as she stared at the waters, just like how she spent her days just after the jester violated her when she was young.

**Your beauty has made even the strongest man in Big Green fall victim… Let us not view this as a curse, but a gift… You could be a seductress and lure men into a deadly trap…**

"I wouldn't have the stomach to bare seducing a man." Qiao grumbled, "My beauty brings me nothing but grief."

"Xin!" Mystique Sonia called out as Yaksha helped her to the top of the dome, "There you are!" She noticed Qiao looked a bit upset, "Is something wrong?"

Qiao perked up, "Oh! No, nothing. I just like watching the water."

"If there's something you want to talk about, you can always tell me." Mystique Sonia smiled, taking a seat next to her.

Qiao was hesitant. She did not want to make Lin Chung seem like a bad guy, "It's fine. I can handle it."

"If you're sure." Mystique Sonia patted her back, "Hey, let's go back inside. I made some delicious buns for breakfast."

The princess perked up again, "Really? Okay." she smiled.

"There we go! You're so much prettier when you're smiling, Xin." Mystique Sonia giggled and held her hand.

The girls slid down the dome, and when they were about to hit the water, Yaksha turned into a parachute and glided the girls to the docks. The girls smiled towards each other as they walked back into Big Green. On the other side of Big Green, Lin Chung sprung outside, still not being able to find Qiao. He glanced up at the tip of the dome to see if she was hiding up there, but she was not there either. He glanced at the lands around Big Green.

"There's no way she's on land. Not by herself." Lin Chung shook his head, "But, what if…" he leaped through the path of turtle steps to check the lands around Big Green for her.

Meanwhile, Mystique Sonia pulled Qiao into their briefing room, which is also their eating area. Mighty Ray and Jumpy were already eating. When the stocky man saw Mystique Sonia, he grinned from ear to ear, wanting to tell her what he found out about Lin Chung. Jumpy, who learned from Mighty Ray that Lin Chung liked Qiao, was also beaming with excitement.

"Where's Lin Chung?" Mystique Sonia asked.

The boys shrugged. "I don't know." Mighty Ray answered.

She sighed, "I guess I'll save two seeds for him." She pulled out four seeds and tossed them on the grown. She then spat on them, and they immediately grew into buns. She gave two to Qiao and took two for herself, "Dig in."

A good part of breakfast was used for talking. Mighty Ray refrained from exposing Lin Chung's confession in front of Qiao. Breakfast was quick, though, since everyone just had two buns.

Mystique Sonia glanced up at Qiao, "Xin, can you meet me at training ground B-5? I want to hang out some more, but I have to wash dishes." She then collected all four dishes.

"Oh, okay." Qiao smiled and got up to leave, "Bye, guys."

"Later, Xin." Mighty Ray waved and so did Jumpy. Once Qiao left, Mighty Ray immediately called out to Sonia, "Sonia, you're not going to believe this."

"What is it, Banana Brain?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Lin Chung is totally in love with Xin." he blurted.

She dropped all the dishes in her hands, "No way." she shook her head.

"Yeah way! He's nuts for her!" he exaggerated, "Why else would he want her to not come on mission with us? He doesn't want her in the clutches of that pervert High Roller!"

The pale woman's eyes widen and she grinned from ear to ear, "THAT IS SO CUTE! We _have _to hook them up. I know Lin Chung will be perfect for her!"

"Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray are playing cupid." Jumpy laughed.

Arriving at a training area, Qiao saw Kowloon attacking a worn-out, humanoid dummy. It was about six feet tall with its four arms stuck out like a cactus: two were bent up and the other two were bent down. Its head and arms were wooden but its torso was a long, leather sandbag. It had a target painted on its face, torso, and two hands.

"WAH!" he hollered out his battle cry and rapidly punched and kicked the dummy at blinding speed. Qiao was impressed.

"Wow, you're so fast." she complemented.

Kowloon blushed heavily when he saw Qiao, "Thanks. You give it a shot, Xin." Kowloon smiled, stepping aside to let her hit it.

She walked up to it. She was not meant to fight with her bare fists. Her fighting abilities relied solely upon her blades, but she thought she should give it one shot.

"Try kicking his head." he suggested.

She pulled her leg back and launched it towards the dummy's head. She jumped from her toes and smacked the dummy across the head with her foot reaching so high she almost did the splits.

"Wow, great job!" Kowloon clapped.

"I stretch a lot, which makes me very flexible." Qiao giggled, trying to cover up the pain on her foot.

"I can see that." Kowloon grinned, "Now, throw a punch at it."

She clenched her fist then reeled it back in, readying for a punch. She threw her punch and hit the dummy's torso. The sand was like concrete, and the princess's hand cracked so loudly Kowloon heard it two feet away.

"AAH!" she screamed, and rubbed her fists, "OW! OW! OW!"

"Oh shoot!" Kowloon muttered and checked her hand, "I'm sorry! I forgot that not many people can punch it like I can without getting hurt."

Qiao shook her hand, "Is there a technique on how not to get your hand hurt?"

"Of course! If there wasn't, my hands would be broken." he laughed, "Here, let me show you." He walked behind her and positioned her arms and fists, "You have to constantly anticipate the impact, so that your muscles and bones are tensed and ready." He felt her hand when he was showing her where to have her hands hit, "She's so soft." he thought then said aloud, "You hit with the knuckles not the fingers."

"Oh." she nodded, feeling kind of awkward having someone be so close and touch her.

"Now try to punch it." Kowloon said softly almost near her ear.

She followed his advice and hit the dummy again, but this time it barely hurt. With a little more practice, it would not hurt at all. She smiled towards him, "Thank you, Kowloon."

It was such a beautiful smile, even from a woman who continues to pretend to be a man. Kowloon felt embraced by it and suddenly he became speechless.

"You're… uhh…no… um…" he could not keep his face from being red or get his words straight.

The princess only chuckled, "What else can you teach me?"

He already heard from Alpha-Girl that Qiao has trouble letting men into her heart as a woman. He opened up his arms about to embrace her, "Let me show you how to lo-"

"Kowloon!" Lin Chung called out, "Have you seen… Xin!" He smiled widely, "I was looking for you! There is something I really must tell you."

"Li-Lin Chung…" Qiao became nervous. Even though she did not want to hear it, it was going to be said eventually.

"Hey!" Kowloon became furious, "I'm having a moment with her, Lin Chung. You're trying to steal her away!"

"W-what?" Lin Chung was baffled, "N-No! It's not like that!"

Kowloon continued to rant, "Girls always like _you_, Lin Chung. For once, I've been given a shot and now you're trying to take that away from me!"

"I'm telling you, Kowloon. It's not like that!" Lin Chung was becoming furious at the fact that people thinks he likes Qiao.

Qiao took a few steps back, trying to slowly creep away from the bickering men. She felt that they were going to make her choose, and she wanted nothing of it. She just did not want a man in her life right now and no one seemed to understand that. She quietly tiptoed to the door away from the two. The moment she was near the door, she jumped out and started running.

"Then what is it, huh?" Kowloon spat, "You're telling me you don't like her like I do?"

"She is only a good friend to me. I wanted to tell her about the exorcist I found to get Sima Cao out of her body," Lin Chung explained, "but I either kept forgetting or something just kept interrupting. Who knows when she'll have another episode and fight with him again?"

Kowloon relaxed. He remembered that Lin Chung was not the type of guy to let a woman run his life. What was important to him was to free the humans and animals from High Roller's reign and bring peace. He smiled, feeling kind of stupid, "I get it." he patted his rival's shoulder, "I'm sorry, jealously can turn a guy blind."

Lin Chung smiled, "It's alright, Kowloon."

"I mean, I don't need to be in a relationship now! I'm still young!" Kowloon said smugly, "When this is all over and we kick High Roller's ass, then I'll settle down, get married, and have a few kids."

Lin Chung chuckled, "Let's hope that we can get to that kind of future as soon as possible." He glanced around to talk to Qiao, "Darn, she ran off again. Our bickering must have scared her. I have to go find her."

"Good luck." Kowloon saluted.


	14. Chapter 13 Family Emergency

Chapter 13 Family Emergency

The princess ran as fast as she could away from the two. She did not want to hear the men's confession. She suddenly stopped and slammed her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"I wish they still thought I was a prince." she cried, "Then I would never have to deal with this."

**It is because of your beauty, Qiao… Beautiful women can twist men to do almost anything…**

He was right. If only she was not born a beautiful woman, they would focus more on fighting High Roller than trying to woo her. She held herself, "Why did the heavens make me a woman?"

**There is always a reason…**

She felt the paper crackle in her shirt and pulled it out. It was the letter. She checked the clock and noticed that the post office should be open by now. She slowly walked towards it with her letter in her hand.

When she arrives, the Pigeon King and his people were about ready to make their departure. They were hopping outside and about ready to start flying. Qiao raced up to him.

"Pigeon King! Wait!" She ran, "Please mail this one, too. I want my sisters to get this letter." she held out the letter, and the king placed it in his bag with a smile and a nod. She smiled too, "Thank you."

As the king and his pigeons flew out to go deliver mail, Qiao was watching them soar and spread across the sky. It was a beautiful view, and she wanted to stay and watch till they all disappeared.

Suddenly she heard voices from above her, "You hear that? Pigeon King is going to the place where her sisters are hiding at!" She glanced up and noticed it was Bear Stomp using both Zebra Brothers as propellers to keep his flying and next to them were flocks of bald eagles, "That gives me an even better idea!" one of the them grinned, " You, bald eagles, tell Master High Roller that we're gonna capture her sisters. Let's go, Bear Stomp! Follow Pigeon King!" The three began flying where Pigeon King was heading at high speed as the eagles retreated back to the East Citadel.

Her eyes widened and she yelped out, "My family!"

**This is tragic… Then again, this might be a good thing… We will be able to penetrate High Roller's forces once again… And this time, we will kill the Bear King…**

She raced out of the post office, only to bump into Lin Chung, who was desperately looking for her.

"Xin! Finally! Please listen to me!" Lin Chung almost begged.

"My family's in danger!" Qiao cried out, "I don't have time to listen to you right now."

He then became serious, "What's going on?"

"Those zebras saw the direction that Pigeon King was going to deliver my letter to my sisters." she explained, "We have to beat the zebras and the Bear King to them!"

"We should get the others!" Lin Chung suggested.

"There's no time! It'll just have to be you, me and Wolf King." Qiao said in a rush.

"I understand, let's go." Lin Chung nodded.

"Wolf King!" Qiao shouted.

The wolf arrived just seconds after being called for. His tires screeched to a halt and awaited orders.

Lin Chung and Qiao jumped onto the King's back, "Take us to the hidden palace! I'll show you where it is." Qiao ordered.

The Wolf King bolted off the pigeon's launch dock and sped through the waters. His wheels touched land and drove off to the direction Qiao pointed. The zebras and Bear Stomp got a good head start and even after ten minutes, the distressed princess still could not see them up ahead.

"Please let us make it in time." she prayed.

Wolf King tried riding faster to the point where fire trailed behind them. It was a long way to the hidden palace and who knows if High Roller's minions have already made it there or not.

With the Wolf King's speed on their side, it only took about twenty more minutes before they arrived at the hidden palace. It was nowhere near as large as her old home, the East Citadel, but it was large enough to house her mothers and remaining sisters. Qiao can see Bear Stomp and the zebra twins fly out of the castle with four hostages screaming their lungs out.

"Niang! Meng Yi! Dai Yu! Li Ling!" Qiao cried out.

"If you want to see your sisters alive, Princess, then surrender to Master High Roller!" one of the zebras yelled.

"Oh, and pretty up for him before you arrive!" the other added then escaped with her sisters.

"Quickly, Xin. Let's go get the others and infiltrate his castle." Lin Chung suggested.

**No… High Roller will have a trap set up… We must approach it strategically…**

"He'll be waiting for us." she responded, "He'll be much more prepared. We need a plan." She then remembered what the zebras said in their threat, "If High Roller wants see me 'prettied up', then he'll get it."

**What?…**

"What?" Lin Chung said simultaneously with Sima Cao.

"I'll distract him with my beauty to the point where he drops all his defenses. Then you and the others can sneak in and rescue my sisters." she explained, "Once my sisters are safe at Big Green you can come and help me escape."

**Are you sure about this?…**

She nodded.

Lin Chung was concerned at first but he understood and nodded. Again, he remembered what he had to tell her, "Xin, since we have some time, please let me tell you something."

She tensed up, "Lin Chung, I don't want to hear-"

"Please, it's very important." Lin Chung almost begged.

Qiao frowned, "I don't want to hear your confession. I'm not interested in having a relationship with you."

Lin Chung was shocked, "W-What? No! I just wanted to tell you that I found an exorcist to cure you of Sima Cao in case he hurts you again." he almost laughed, "I like you, Xin, but only as a friend."

She took a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you, Lin Chung." she lightly kissed his cheek, "For a second there, I really thought you were going to tell me you were in love with me." She laughed, "I feel so silly. Of course, you wouldn't fall for me. You don't have time for women, like I don't have time for men."

Lin Chung blushed and held his cheek, a new feeling overcoming him, "W-Wha- Oh, of course. You're only… a close… friend to me."

She smiled, "I better get ready to face High Roller again." She hopped off the Wolf King and made her way towards the castle. Before she went inside, she turned back to Lin Chung and the Wolf King, "You two can come inside, if you want." then went inside.

Lin Chung still has his hand on the cheek she kissed, dazed again, "This feeling... I've been kiss on this cheek plenty of times but this time…" he trailed off pondering.

The Wolf King howled in a teasing way, and started rolling towards the castle gates. Lin Chung scowled at the king's tease and hopped off him to enter the hidden castle. Wolf King barely fit through the doors and decided to remain in the large red room. Lin Chung decided to follow Qiao to a stairway but two guards blocked his way.

"This is restricted area. Only members of the royal family and their servants may enter." said one of the guards.

Lin Chung pouted and waited with the Wolf King. He glanced around; he has never been in the emperor's castle before. He pulled out his sketch book and started to sketch what he saw inside the red room. He sketched the two guards, the giggling servant girls, and even Wolf King taking a nap.

Two hours have passed, and the warrior continued to sketch the castle ceiling. Then one of the guards spoke.

"Presenting, Princess Qiao!" he announced and stepped away from the door to open it.


	15. Chapter 14 A Princess Again

Chapter 14 A Princess Again

A woman in a gorgeous red dress stepped out. Lin Chung and even the Wolf King were in disbelief that this was the Xin they knew. They only knew it was her because of her magnificent jade eyes. She wore a red and white colored dress with a rose head piece. Her hair was completely straight and some part of it was pulled up and shaped like butterfly wings. Her dress was long and it dragged across the floor as she walked so elegantly. Her face was whitened with powder, her lips were painted a deep rose red and her eyelids were shaded lightly with red which only complimented her beautiful eyes.

"I'm ready." she smiled.

Lin Chung was unresponsive and continued to stare at her with his mouth wide open. She moved her hand towards his face and closed his mouth which made him snap back to reality.

"Magnificent! I-I" he continued to stutter, "I must draw you!"

"That can wait." she almost chuckled, "Let's hurry back to Big Green, and let everyone know about the plan."

"R-Right." Lin Chung nodded.

The guards walked in with a large, red portable carriage for the Princess to sit in. They placed it on the Wolf King's back and buckled it down so that it would not slide off the king. Lin Chung helped her inside the carriage and took a seat behind the carriage. The Wolf King wheeled out of the castle and sped off towards Big Green.

Lin Chung was still in awe of her beauty. He knew she was stunning before, but now, seeing her dressed like a princess, like a woman, he noticed how gorgeous she could really be. Not only that, he thought, but she had a good, selfless heart, using herself as bait and putting herself in danger to save another. With a pure heart, he added, she also had bravery and strength in her possession. Facing the monster that ran her family out of their own home was frightening, but this princess was willing to fight for it back. Those were the signs of a true hero.

"She truly is a hero." he thought, "I think I'm…" he shook his head to snap himself out of it, "I can't. I just can't."

Qiao glanced back at Lin Chung, making a small opening through the curtains. He seemed to be fighting with himself. "Lin Chung, are you alright?"

He immediately glanced up. Her picturesque face suddenly soothing him, "Yes, I am." he smiled, "Don't worry about me. Let's focus on saving your sisters, Xin."

She smiled, and then turned back to the direction Wolf King was speeding towards. She glanced at her left hip directly at the special pouch that Komodo Dragon King gave her and grasped it tightly as she reverted her gaze back at Big Green.

However, the princess felt a large amount of dread, returning to Big Green dressed this way. She anticipated the jealousy of women and the lustful stares of men, something she would never wish on her enemies.

**It will only be for this one time, Qiao… After this you will never have to dress to please the eyes of commoners again…**

"Yes. Never again." she whispered.

They arrived at Big Green, immediately greeted by the rest of First Squad. Lin Chung helped the princess out of the carriage and down Wolf King.

"Lin Chung! Xin! There you guys are! We were wondering where you-" Mystique Sonia's mouth dropped at the sight of the outstandingly dressed princess. Even Yaksha's was stunned and stared. Simultaneously, Jumpy, and Mr. No Hands' jaw dropped as well. Ray was the last to walk into the room, and the moment he saw Qiao, his eyes popped out of his head as his jaw touched the ground along with the others.

Apetrully heard the news that Qiao and Lin Chung returned, and came inside as well. He too was surprised at Qiao's look, "Majestic, Princess Qiao! You look wonderfully beautiful! Is there something happening today?" Apetrully asked.

"My sisters were taken by High Roller." She walked up to the three, "He's holding them captive and expects me to surrender to him." she continued explaining her whole plan and her reason for dressing up.

No Hands snapped back after hearing the plan, "That's a good plan, but how will you be able to tell us when it'll be the right time to infiltrate High Roller's castle?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"I need something that can I use to contact you once High Roller's guard is down." she explained.

Apetrully glanced at the umbrella on the top of his head, and offered it to her, "I'm not sure if we have something a bit more discreet, but we should see if Woo the Wise has something for you."

"Quickly. If there's one thing I remember about High Roller, it's that he's very impatient." she said with a nervous look.

Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Yaksha were still in shock of the sudden makeover, and Lin Chung had to snap them out of it by splashing water on them. The four snapped back to reality finally able to talk.

"Xin! You look beautiful!" Jumpy giggled.

"You're gorgeous, Xin! I never saw a real princess before!" Mystique Sonia squealed.

"You're as beautiful as I am handsome!" Mighty Ray grinned.

Yaksha hopped off Mystique Sonia's head and analyzed the way Qiao was dressed so that he could dress Mystique Sonia in that way.

Qiao giggled, "I'll teach you later, Yaksha." she petted him, "Let's go. We have to go see Woo the Wise." she started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! A lady needs a nice, strong man to escort her." Mighty Ray said with a smile and held out his arm for her.

Qiao smiled, and thought to herself, "Why not." she placed her arm in his and the two walked towards Woo's room.

**I find it cute that you are doing this for the little man…**

The rest followed; however, Lin Chung felt a sudden sense of jealousy that Mighty Ray was walking with her. Then again, he could have asked her any time. He was the one that was slow.

As they followed her, Lin Chung pulled out his sketch book, and sketched Qiao's back once again, only this time, he drew himself escorting her in Mighty Ray's place.

The seven walked past Second Squad who also was shocked at seeing Qiao's sudden make-over. She waved at them, and then continued to walk towards Woo's quarters.

When they finally arrived, Woo was still studying Qiao's case with Sima Cao, trying to prove to himself that it was just some form of schizophrenia and not possession.

"Woo the Wise!" Apetrully called out, "Are you available?"

Woo perked up, "Oh!" then noticed Qiao's look almost immediately, "OH!" his gown flipped up from the excitement and he pressed it down, "First, I would like to say that Princess Qiao looks stunning! Clothing from the Tang Dynasty never goes out of style." It made the princess giggle, "So, how can I help you?"

"Woo the Wise." Qiao asked, "Do you have an invention that acts like Apetrully's satellite? Only smaller and I can keep hidden?"

"Oh! Of course! I've been trying to make my inventions a lot more convenient by making them smaller." He searched through his file cabinet and pulled out a small bead-looking devise, "Will this do? It works perfectly and all it needs is direct head contact."

"I know the perfect spot." She took it from his hand and placed it on her forehead, like all Tang Dynasty princesses. She bowed to Woo, "Thank you so much."

Woo decided to tell her about his findings about Sima Cao, "Princess Qiao, I believe Sima Cao is not a real person. I believe that he was created out of your bitterness towards the animals."

That did not make sense to her, "But, he was around even since I was a baby. I did not hate animals then."

"Oh, dear." Woo was surprised, "I did not know that. Then it has to be…" he did not want to admit it was really possession, "That means you must see an exorcist."

Qiao thought about it, "But you know, he's not really a bother. We just had one fight, and now, everything is okay with him and me. I don't want to get rid of him."

**Aw… I am touched…**

Lin Chung was worried, "Are you sure? Are you sure that _you_ want this and not Sima Cao?"

"Yes." she said with a smile, "So far, he's been making a lot of sense, and right now, I'm going to have to rely on him to distract High Roller."

"Well, if Sima becomes a jerk again, it's exorcist time!" Mighty Ray cracked his knuckles.

Qiao glanced at the clock, "We're wasting time talking about Sima. I have to get to High Roller immediately." she wanted to run, but her long dress would not let her, "I need someone to carry me back to my carriage."

Mighty Ray and Lin Chung spoke up, "I'll-"

"Allow me!" Jumpy giggled and piggy backed her.

"Thank you, Jumpy." she thanked and Jumpy started to quickly hop off back to Wolf King.

Mighty Ray scowled, watching Jumpy and Qiao leave, "You win this time, rabbit."

Lin Chung groaned, and then realized, "Why am I acting this way? Get it out, Lin Chung. Pull yourself together."

First Squad bid Apetrully, No Hands, and Woo good-bye, and then raced after Jumpy and Qiao. When they arrived back to the very patient Wolf King, Jumpy hopped on his back and helped Qiao into her carriage.

Mystique Sonia took Yaksha off her head, "Yaksha, I want you to disguise yourself as a ribbon for Xin's hair. If High Roller starts doing anything funny to her, you make sure he doesn't go as far as a touch." Yaksha understood and climbed into the carriage.

"Yaksha?" Qiao was puzzled. The little hat shrunk itself into a tiny yet long ribbon on the back of her hair. Qiao then understood why he came, "Thanks, Yaksha."

The Wolf King rose to his feet, and sped off towards High Roller's castle to deliver her. First Squad suddenly felt a bit a dread. They now began to question whether or not it really was a good plan.

"What happens if he never brings down his guard?" Mystique Sonia asked.

Lin Chung became anxious, "I don't like this." his fists clenched.

Mighty Ray felt that it was going to backfire and began to sweat, "I can't let her do this. I'm going after her!"

Jumpy held him back, "Trust her. She knows what she's doing." But he too was just as worried.

"One hour. I'm giving her one hour to contact us." Mighty Ray responded, "If she doesn't signal us after one hour, I'm going after her."

"Same." Lin Chung nodded, "High Roller is crafty, and I don't think he'll fall for this trap easily."


	16. Chapter 15 The Plan

Chapter 15 The Plan

At High Roller's citadel, the evil jester decided to pay a visit to his prisoners. He walked down to his dungeon and gazed at the captive princesses. One was taller and much older than him. She had a beautiful motherly face, and her pregnancy added to that affect. She had a twin; though, not identical, they were quite similar. She was also very tall, but seemed vain and bitter, a huge opposite of her twin. The most noticeable princess was the large, fat one. She was massive like an ox but her kind, blushing face made her seem like a jolly giant. The last princess was only a mere child. She had an innocent face and adorable pink cheeks.

"I know him!" the fattest princess, Li Ling, pointed out, "That's our fool!"

"I'm no longer your fool. I'm the emperor, now." High Roller spat.

Dai Yu, the vain one, scowled, "Ha, Emperor? Is that what you tell yourself to help you sleep at night? You'll never be an emperor. You're a short, ugly, little imp. A perverted, disgusting mons-"

"Shut up! You can't talk to your future brother-in-law like that!" High Roller spat, "Once I have Qiao's hand in marriage, I will truly be the sole emperor of the Hidden Kingdom."

"You're going to marry, my big sis, Qiao?" Meng Yi, the youngest, seemed surprise, "Why would she marry an ugly goblin like you? She has better taste." she stuck out her tongue at him and blew a raspberry.

"Why, you!" High Roller blew a raspberry back at her.

Meng Yi placed her thumb on her nose and wiggled her other fingers at him, "NYEH NYEH!"

High Roller did the same, "NYEH NYEH!"

Eventually, it just became a contest of who could make the sillier face. Niang, the pregnant one, sat in the back and laughed to herself. If they were not in danger, this scene would actually be pretty cute.

High Roller stretched his face to the point where there was no way Meng Yi could top him. He grinned, "I win!"

Meng Yi huffed, "It just shows that you're way too immature for my big sister!"

"And it shows how ugly you can mold your toad-like face." Dai Yu laughed, which made the others laugh as well.

High Roller's face became red with anger, "Pull Princess Meng Yi out of her cell! I know a special use for her." he grinned as he ordered Bear Stomp into the cell. The princesses gasped.

Li Ling tried her best to hold Bear Stomp back with her weight, "You stay away from my baby sister!" However, Bear Stomp was much larger and managed to push Li Ling away.

Niang pulled her youngest sister into her arms, "Don't you dare come near her!" The Bear King pried the youngest Princess from the pregnant one, "No! Take me instead!"

High Roller sneered, "I think Princess Meng Yi is better for the job." he then laughed evilly.

"Niang! NIANG!" Meng Yi screamed, and struggled in Bear Stomp's grasp.

"You let Meng Yi go right now! I am Princess Dai Yu, and no one says 'no' to me!" Dai Yu continued chattering away, "Let her go right now! You ugly little troll, bring her back here, now!"

"Let's get out of here." High Roller groaned. The villains left the dungeon with Meng Yi who continued to scream her lungs out.

They arrived back to High Roller's throne room. Meng Yi was forced to sit calmly on his throne and Bear Stomp stood next to her so that she does not escape. In the distance, the Zebra brothers were scrambling towards their master looking as if they had news to tell.

"Master High Roller!" Sparky Black exclaimed.

"The Wolf King arrived! He's got a big carriage on his back." Sparky White explained.

"It's got to be Princess Qiao!" Sparky Black added.

"Right on time." High Roller grinned.

The black zebra still found this whole trap being confusing, "Master High Roller, why don't you just marry one of the princesses that you've already captured." Sparky Black asked, "Won't that save you the effort?"

"Princess Qiao is the only woman for me." High Roller scowled, "Princess Dai Yu is too vain and loudmouthed for my taste. She'll never shut up about anything. That whale of a princess, Princess Li Ling, is too fat. She'd rather eat me than marry me. Princess Niang has already been 'used' if you know what I mean. She's pregnant too, and I'm not the adopting type. And Princess Meng Yi is too young for me. She's like ten or something."

"I'm twelve!" she shouted.

"Whatever, you're still too young." High Roller huffed, "From the way your body is shaped you probably haven't reached womanhood yet. Give or take two years and I'll make you my second wife." He grinned.

"Ew! Never!" she spat.

Two large bears walked in with the carriage Wolf King carried from Big Green. The trickster bit his lip and carefully watched a pair of delicate hands open the curtains to reveal a goddess among women. His jaw dropped as he stared in awe of Qiao's princess gorgeous features. Meng Yi grinned from ear to ear finally seeing her elder sister dressed as a princess for once after six years.

"Qiao! You look so pretty!" she spoke.

Qiao quickly glanced at the voice and saw Meng Yi. Anger built up in her and she said in her mind, "How dare he use my baby sister to handicap me from strangling him." She glared at High Roller, "You didn't touch her, did you?"

High Roller snapped out of trance and walked over to Qiao, gingerly, "Oh, I didn't lay a finger on her, my sweet." He wrapped his arms around her, and inhaled her heavenly garden-like scent, "I definitely prefer you like this, Qiao. You're overqualified to be my queen."

**Give him the gift… Be sure to do it "sweetly"… **

"Nice pun, Sima." she said in though then aloud, facing High Roller, "Oh, Master High Roller, I brought you a gift." she untied the small special pouch and pulled out a red candy, "I know how much you love candy, so I asked one of the girls to make one especially sweet for you."

He happily accepted the candy, "Oh, Qiao, I will cherish this gift in my stomach." he grinned and ate it. His sharp teeth crushed its outer shell and the powdery sugar inside filled his mouth with sweet pleasure. He also noticed another ball shaped candy inside the pouch, "There's another one in there. Do I get that one, too, my sweet?"

"L-later." Qiao forced herself to smile, "Much later."

**Ask him to get Meng Yi out of here… At least she will be shielded from any lecherous moves that High Roller will make on you… **

Qiao gave a sweet yet seductive smile, "Oh, Master High Roller?"

He immediately responded sweetly, still licking his lips from the candy, "Yes, my sweet?"

"Could you take my baby sister to a safer place? I want to be alone with you." she batted her eyes.

He grinned wickedly, "Oh, of course. Of course." He cued Bear Stomp and the zebras to return Meng Yi back to her sisters in the dungeon, "Now that we're alone, allow me to admire your gorgeous body." He snaked his hands down her curves close to her rear.

**DO NOT LET HIM TOUCH YOU THERE!… GET YAKSHA TO STOP HIM!…**

Yaksha miraculously heard this yell, and obeyed it. He stretched one of his arm behind the lecherous man and smacked him, but, on his butt.

**He heard me?… It must be because he is attached to your head…**

The evil man yelped out, "Woah!" his shock face then turned perverted, "Oh, Qiao, I never knew you were that kind of woman." He gripped her by the shoulders and pushed her against a wall, "You surprise me every time." he kissed her cheek and down her neck.

**Damn it… Stall him, Qiao… Mention abstinence…**

"Wa-Wait." she tried pushing him off of her. He stopped and basked himself in her jade eyes, "Why have me before our wedding? Isn't it better to wait till our honeymoon?" she batted her eyes again.

He sighed, "I guess, but I want to have you right now." he held her face, "Let's have the wedding tonight."

Her eyes widened, "Won't tomorrow be better?" she batted her eyes again.

"I can't wait that long." he scowled.

She batted her eyes quicker, "Please, Master High Roller?"

He could not resist her calling him by his preferable name, "Oh, alright, but I want you sleeping in my bed tonight."

"In your dreams." she said in thought, and then aloud and sweetly, "Okay."

He held her face near his, "Let's kiss on it." he puckered up.

Her face turned green with disgust, but she had to convince him that she was going to marry him. She hesitantly leaned in her face towards his and their lips met. He held her face still as he put in more force into his kiss.

**Just a second more and that is it… Yaksha!… End the kiss!…**

Yaksha heard the mysterious voice again and this time tapped High Roller on the shoulder, making it seem like someone was behind him.

He broke the kiss and turned back to see who it was, "WHAT IS- it?" he glanced around the room seeing that there was no one around but him and Qiao. He shrugged and then grinned at his bride, "Let's go to bed… wife."

**Do not forget to tell High Roller to drop his guard…**

"Honey…" she gagged on her words, "Since we're getting married, you won't have to keep the guards up all night. Let them rest, so they'll be more attentive at our wedding."

High Roller became a bit suspicious this time, then again, he thought this whole act she was performing was dubious, "Sure, my sweet. I'll tell the guards to call it a night. Meet me in my bedroom."

She gave a sweet smile and waved at him as they parted ways. She glanced back to see if he was gone and quickly made her way towards the dungeon. The Zebra brothers guarded the entrance.

"Halt!" they both exclaimed.

"High Roller gave me permission to see me sisters." she explained.

"Oh really?" Sparky White was a bit suspicious.

"Are you questioning his future wife?" she asked mentally gagging at the word "wife".

Sparky Black gulped, "We better listen to her. If she tells Master High Roller that we didn't listen to her, we could get punished."

They stepped aside and allowed her inside the dungeon. She scurried down the stairs and glanced at each cell till she found one with all of her sisters.

"Qiao!" the pregnant princess, Niang, said in glee, "You're safe!"

"Now, do you see why I told you to never join Big Green?" her twin, Dai Yu, scowled, "Why do you never listen to me? You know I'm always right! It's lack of respect, I tell you. You don't-"

"I know. I messed up." Qiao sighed, "But look, I have a plan. I'll be pretending to have interest in High Roller. He's dropping his guard as we speak, and when he and I retreat to his room, I'll signal Big Green to come rescue you and then me."

"I sure hope that works. I'm getting hungry from worrying." the fat princess, Li Ling, responded.

Niang completely strayed from subject, "Qiao, you look so beautiful right now. You look just like your mother."

Qiao blushed, "Is your baby okay? I hope the trauma hasn't hurt him."

"He's alright now." she rubbed her stomach, "I can tell he's going to be a strong young prince."

"Qiao, I hear someone coming." Meng Yi interrupted.

A sound of footsteps was heard down the dungeon hall, "Oh, Qiao. Why are you down here?" High Roller asked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't think it would hurt to see if my sisters were okay. You are going to release them now, right?" she asked.

"After our wedding." he smirked, "Now come, let's go to bed." He tore her away from her sisters.

This was her chance to signal Big Green. The gem on her head sent out a radio wave that reached all the way to First Squad's briefing room. Qiao could now only wait for First Squad's arrival.


	17. Chapter 16 Set Back

Chapter 16 Set Back

The devious High Roller pulled Qiao in his bed room looking as if he had something in stored for her. Once they reach one of the sides of the bed, he nuzzled his face on her neck again, slowly attempting to undress her.

Her eyes widened, and she pushed him back, "You said you were going to wait till after our wedding." she gagged at the word "wedding".

He snorted, "Of course, but you can't wear your princess dress to sleep. You'll be uncomfortable."

He gripped the ribbon on the belly of her dress and untied it, causing the dress to loosen around her abdomen and her jeweled waist skirt to fall to the floor. She quickly held her arms to her chest to close her robe-like dress. She had to keep some dignity.

She blushed, "I-I'll do it myself."

"Oh, don't stress your small, pretty hands." he held her hands, "Allow me." His grin became so diabolically evil that it started to frighten Qiao and she became temporarily petrified. He pushed the collar of the dress past her shoulder, admiring her fair, flawless flesh.

**Stay strong, Qiao…**

Her face twisted with disgust as High Roller allowed the outer layer of the dress drop the ground. He eyed the second layer, which was only a top piece, and reached out to remove it.

She quickly turned away, "It's okay. I'll just sleep in this." She plucked the ornaments on her hair, allowing her long hair to flow freely; however, she left Yaksha, still in disguise, on her head.

He scowled, "No. I want it off." he grabbed her.

Qiao was about to fight him, but she had to make him believe she was succumbing to him. She forced herself to allow him to remove the second layer of her dress. Once that fell to the ground, she only had a thin red dress with a white under-dress.

"Much better." he grinned. He then walked over to the other side of the bed and removed layers of his golden clothing as well, including his hat and his crimson layer _yifu_. He was left shirtless with only his black silk pants. He crawled into bed, and curled his index finger to gesture Qiao to lie next to him.

She made a quick glance at the door, wondering why First Squad has not showed up yet. She took a seat on the edge of the bed next to High Roller. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He snaked his hand up to her chest and down to her hips making her feel disgusting. He moved his hand down her dress and as he pulled his hand up, her dress came with it.

Her eyes widened again. She grabbed his hand to stop him, "Stop! You said you'd wait!"

"Come on, Qiao." he pleaded, "You know I'm impatient. It'll be quick, I promise."

She pulled her legs to her body, "No."

He crawled over her, "Come on." and gave her small kisses on the cheek and down her neck.

She whimpered and stirred, "Stop it! High Roller, get off me!"

"Our wedding is tomorrow. I want to have a son with you as soon as possible." High Roller smiled, "That way, I have an heir and he will rule the hidden kingdom under my name."

She was baffled, "Son? But, you're castrated."

His smile became a fiendish grin, "Oh, my sweet, you'd be surprise how far candy could take you. It was my luck that the castrator had a bit of a sweet tooth. I bribed him to spare me and I got away with it."

Her face twisted with disgust, "You disgusting toad!"

"There it is! There is the woman I love." he laughed, "I was getting bored of your 'Oh, Master High Roller' act. I prefer you despising and resisting me. It'll be much more fun when I break you."

**DAMN IT!… He knew all along!…**

She struggled and jerked underneath him trying to get free, "You're a monster! A pervert! I hate you!"

"Music to my ears." he laughed again, "It arouses me, and the only way to relieve it is to make sweet, SWEET love to you, my sweet."

Her eyes dilated with panic, "Sima! Sima, help me! Do something!" she screamed aloud jerking about under her assailant.

High Roller became puzzled that she was screaming out a name he has never heard of, "Who is this Sima?" he asked with a hint jealousy, "Whoever he is, he can't save you! You're all mine, now."

**YAKSHA!…**

The little demon lunged out at the villain and bound him by the arms and legs. High Roller struggled inside Yaksha trying to get free.

"Qiao! You get this monster off of me, right now!" he screeched.

She glared at him and walked over to him as she cracked her knuckles, "This is for making me believe you were my friend." She raised a fist towards High Roller about ready to throw a punch.

Suddenly, the door busted open and the Zebra brothers ran in, "Master High Roller!" Sparky White exclaimed with glee, "We captured First Squad!"

**WHAT?…**

Her punch stopped just before it touched him, and she stared at the zebras in dread. The zebra brother ran towards Qiao and restrained her from hitting their master.

High Roller laughed evilly, "Did you really think I'd let my guard down? You led First Squad straight into my trap! Some member of Big Green you are, princess." She fell to her knees, horrified on how badly this plan went. "Now call this beast off of me if you want to see them alive again." he ordered.

"Y-Yaksha..." Qiao spoke in a drone voice.

The hat unwrapped himself on High Roller and attempted to jump back on Qiao head, but High Roller grabbed him and tangled his arms to render him useless.

He walked back to where his clothes laid and put back on his crimson _yifu_. After being dressed he gave her a victorious grin, "Let's so see them so you can see how much you little plan backfired."

Qiao could not move from being so shocked that the plan went so badly. As High Roller began walking towards where the captives are held, he ordered the zebras to drag her and bring her towards her captured comrades with Yaksha dragging behind. They arrived at the throne room, and she caught a glimpse of them from afar as they brought her closer. They were bound and chameleon tanks surrounded them, ready to fire if they tried to escape.

"Xin!" Jumpy immediately responded when he saw her be dragged by the zebras.

"I'm so sorry." Qiao answered, almost in tears, "I am so sorry, guys. I really messed up."

Lin Chung quickly responded, "Don't do anything you'll regret. We'll get out of this! Just stay strong, Xin!"

"I'm so sorry." she repeated, her head wilted and she was unable to face her comrades.

**I never knew High Roller would be this crafty…**

High Roller laughed at his defeated enemies, "Oh, this trap went all too well. I _almost_ feel bad for you." He laughed harder.

Qiao stared at the ground, devising a backup plan. She looked up at the victorious High Roller, who continued to gloat. He saw her face and grinned.

"You make such a beautiful defeated face, my sweet." he touched her face about to kiss her.

Lin Chung was about to yell out something, but Mystique Sonia beat him to it, "DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU PERVERT!"

High Roller snapped back at her, "Quiet you!" and commanded one of his chameleon tanks to shoot cannonball at her.

"Don't!" Qiao screamed, and watched her best friend be blasted with the projectile. Mystique Sonia was badly injured from being fired at. Qiao glanced up at the wicked man, "High Roller, stop, I beg you!" tears streamed down her face.

"To what extent will you do to make me stop?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I'll do whatever you want." she wilted as she answered, "Anything."

"Qiao…" Mystique Sonia called out in a weakened voice, "Don't…"

Lin Chung and Mighty Ray were horrified. The stocky man exclaimed, "Xin, don't do it! We'll be okay, I promise!"

Then an idea came to the villain. If he offered Qiao a small sense of hope, he could break her even further to the point where she would completely succumb to him. "You know what? I'm in such a good and victorious mood, that I'm going to give you a chance to free your friends." Being on a huge winning streak he decided to make the stakes as high as he could make them, "If you win, I'll let your friends and family go and even let you go. But if I win, not only will you marry me with no resistance whatsoever, First Squad has to watch and then later be executed."

Qiao still remembered the last bet she and he made when they were friends. He cheated then, and he would cheat again. However, she knew she did not have a choice. If she did not accept his proposition, she will lose her friends anyway. At least she will have a chance, she thought.

"I accept." she nodded.


	18. Chapter 17 One Last Gamble

Chapter 17 One Last Gamble

"Wonderful! I knew you would, princess." he said with devilish glee, "We're going to have a Folk Game Competition and play five different games. Best three out of five wins."

There was a small sudden quake in the castle. Qiao first thought of it as an earthquake but High Roller was standing still with that smug look still on his face rather than panicking like the coward he truly was. The castle was turning aside on a single corner to form the arena.

Once the arena was fully cleared out, five stages rose from the ground and each was for one specific Chinese folk toy: shuttlecock, jump rope, hula hoop, diabolo, and spinning tops. Qiao's friends and family were moved into a large cage and placed aside as the prize. The seats around the arena filled with High Roller's followers, cheering for a great show.

She stared at the stages and felt a sudden sense of _deja vu_. She strongly felt that this has all been done before.

"I hope you realize why I chose these specific games." High Roller said smugly, "These were the games I performed for you six years ago. I still remember it as if it were yesterday." He laughed wickedly as she glared at him, "It's like a blast from the past. I won your hand to hold then; I'll win your hand in marriage now."

She scowled, and tore the bottom dress to give herself leg room. With the torn piece of cloth, she tied her hair to ready herself for the competition. She had to use everything in her power to beat the master of folk games especially when he plays unfairly.

"Prepare to lose, my sweet." High Roller mocked as he walked over to the first game.

The first game was shuttlecock, which was the first game that High Roller preformed for her when they first met. The rules were that the two must kick a shuttlecock towards one another in hopes that one of them will miss. Since High Roller was the host of the competition, he served the shuttlecock.

Qiao watched the toy carefully and kicked it at precise timing to knock it back towards her enemy. He easily kicked it back to her, and the juggling between the two quickened in pace.

Her loved ones supported her and cheered her on in the cell.

"You can do it, Xin!" Lin Chung cheered for her.

"Don't mess up! We're counting on you!" Dai Yu hollered along with the man, "Focus real hard on that toy. Don't let anything distract you. Keep your eyes on it at all times." she chattered on and on.

Qiao felt the support from her family and friends and focused even harder on defeating High Roller in this match. She managed to actually keep up with his shuttlecock kicking skills.

The trickster was becoming irritated by Qiao's persistence. He glanced at his zebra henchmen and signaled them to sabotage her kicking streak. The zebras grinned wickedly, and the white zebra brother pulled out a wooden slingshot and a single piece of grape. He aimed it at Qiao's face, ready to fire it.

Lin Chung knew what was about to happen, "XIN! LOOK OUT!" he desperately hollered out.

Qiao glanced at the brothers and they shot the grape at her. She could not react quickly enough and it hit her cheek, putting her in a small state of shock. The shuttlecock that High Roller knocked back flew by her as she held her cheek. The grape, itself, did not hurt her; it just startled her, and made her lose concentration. However, it made her lose this match.

"Hah! I won this round, my sweet." he grinned victoriously.

"You cheater." she snarled.

"Don't be such a sore loser. Even if you lose, you'll still have me." he mocked.

The next stage was jump roping. Qiao already knew she could not win this one. She was not a fast jump roper.

"You can do it! We practiced remember?" Jumpy hollered.

Li Ling clapped, "Qiao, you're very nimble! You can win!"

The stage had a ring that was drawn with chalk. The rules were that the two had to push against each other while in the ropey barrier until one of them was pushed out of the ring. The two grabbed a jump rope and created a barrier with it, awaiting the "Go" from one of the zebra brothers.

"Ready. Go!" Sparky Black hollered.

High Roller and Qiao rammed into each other. The princess managed to hold him back for a few seconds before slowly being pushed back by him.

**Qiao… you will not be able to push High Roller out of the ring… But, you can make him run out of the ring…**

Qiao was puzzled for a second, but realized what Sima meant. She used every bit of energy she had to push High Roller back, but he just spun the rope quicker and pushed her back till she was almost at the edge of the ring.

**Now, Qiao!…**

She turned aside, and High Roller raced out of the ring from the sudden movement. As he skidded to a stop, Qiao was declared the winner and her loved ones cheered for her.

High Roller huffed and tossed the rope aside in a fit of rage, "It's not over yet. We still have three more challenges." He bitterly stomped towards the next stage, "This time I'm not going easy on you."

**You will have to be more determined and persistent to beat High Roller now… Stay strong, Qiao… You can still win…**

"Right." she agreed with the voice and walked up to the hula hoop stage.

The rules for this match were that they started off with one hula hoop. Every twenty seconds, another hula hoop would be added and they must juggle the hoops without allowing any of them to fall. The first to let any of their hoops fall will lose.

Both High Roller and Qiao started with one hoop, juggling it with ease. Unfortunately, Qiao was at a disadvantage since the zebra brothers are the ones adding hoops and, of course, they were set to sabotage her. When the second hoop was added, Sparky White tossed it messily and it almost made her drop her hoops. With skills, she managed to still juggle the two hoops, even though one hoop was looping around her thighs.

High Roller grinned wickedly at Qiao, "There's no way you can beat me." he mocked.

**Do not listen to his taunts… Focus…**

Qiao did not even look at her opponent. She stared directly at the cell holding all her loved ones.

"You're doing great, Xin!" Mystique Sonia cheered.

Niang gave Qiao a gentle smile, "You're doing a wonderful job. Stay strong, Qiao."

The third hoop was tossed, and Qiao was beginning to lose her focus. One hoop was at her knees, another around her hips, and the new one was under her chest. High Roller was juggling all three around his abdomen, balanced and calm. Qiao did everything she could to bring her hoops together, but she was just not skilled enough to pull the hoop around her knee up with the rest of them. Once the fourth hoop was tossed, her hoops hit one another and all four of them dropped to the floor.

Qiao fell to her knees and whispered to herself, "If High Roller wins one more round it will be the end of all of us."

"Are you giving up, Qiao?" High Roller mocked again.

She gave him an angry glare, "No. We still have two more games to play."

"So persistent and full of hope, I love that in you, my sweet." he flirted, "It will be such a thrill to crush it once I win this competition."

She sneered, "Yeah. You keep thinking that."

The two contestants made their way to the fourth stage: Diabolo. They started off with one diabolo and they must toss it back and forth at each other using only the diabolo string. Every twenty seconds one more diabolo will be added to the juggle and whoever fails to catch and return the diabolos loses.

High Roller was the host, so he served the first diabolo at Qiao. Qiao easily caught it and tossed it back at him with her strings. Twenty seconds came by quickly and a second diabolo was added. Unfortunately, since Qiao was the guest, the new diabolo had to be tossed at her by the Zebra brothers, still conditioned to sabotage her. However, she remained focused and kept up with the unfair game play.

"Yeah, Xin! Go! Go! Go!" Mighty Ray cheered in his cell.

Meng Yi was up on his shoulders, "Qiao! Yay!"

The determined princess told herself that she _must_ win, "If I lose this round, it'll all be over…"

With fury and skill, she forced back the diabolo at her enemy by either alternating between smacking it back with the string or winding it up for a spinning knock back.

High Roller saw how persistent she was, "Oh, you're not screwing around, are you, my sweet?" he mocked. He gathered up all six diabolos and tossed it back at her at once.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no." They were spread apart, but close enough to at least try to catch. She glided her string through the air, hooking the six diabolos one by one. It felt like time slowed down for the princess and she managed to scoop the last diabolo before it hit the ground. When the seventh one was added, Qiao had a plan of her own. "Catch this."

She threw all seven diabolos in the air and shot each one of them at High Roller one at a time, but at different angles. High Roller did not stand a chance. He was the master of folk games, but he was no skilled warrior. The villain lost the fourth match, giving Qiao a small light of hope.

"Only one game left." she told herself.

**You are doing so well, Qiao… Keep it up… You will win, I promise you…**

She smiled, "Thanks, Sima."

The last stage, top spinning, was the very stage where High Roller challenged Qiao and she lost to him. Even though High Roller purposely failed to teach her all the rules to spinning tops, she knew that all she had to do was to spin her top and make sure it keeps spinning till it knocks his top out of the ring. There was only one round and that round will determine the winner of the Folk Game Competition.

As the two walked up to the final stage, the ring lit up in flames. Qiao glanced around for her top, but there were no tops in sight, "Where are all the tops?" she asked.

High Roller laughed. "We are the tops, my sweet." Qiao glanced at the fire, "If you don't want to burn that beautiful face of yours, I suggest that you forfeit the game. You and I, both, don't want you to get hurt."

She scowled, "I don't care about my appearance or getting hurt. I'm going to win, and there is nothing you can do about it."

High Roller snarled, "Fine, have it your way." A bear walked up to High Roller and lifted him from the ground. The bear squished and molded him into a shape of a top and tied a string around him.

Another bear came up behind Qiao and did the same to her, turning her into a red top. He tied her up with a rope and, simultaneously with the other bear, threw her into the ring of fire.

Within the ring of fire, High Roller and Qiao collided with one another, trying to knock each other towards the fire. However, Qiao had the advantage. Not only was High Roller weaker than her by strength, he also did not want to maim her if he hit her into the fire.

"Qiao, stop this foolishness, and just give up! I don't want to hurt you!" High Roller tried to reason.

"Well, I want to hurt you." She snarled and smacked High Roller towards the fire.

He caught himself, before he flew into the fire, "Damn it, I can't lose to Qiao!"

He rushed up to her and spun around her the opposite way she was spinning, causing her to lose a bit of her spin. She was starting to slow down and wobble.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and spun away from High Roller to gain some spin, but she was too close to the edge.

**Qiao, see if you can get him to knock himself out of the ring…**

"I doubt it'll work twice." She replied, continuing to avoid High Roller.

**Maybe, you can steal some of his spin… Jump on him, Qiao!...**

"I'll try." Qiao stopped so that High Roller could catch up.

High Roller spun up to her quickly, remaining cautious just in case she pulls any more tricks. As he sped up to knock her out of the ring, she hopped up and landed on him, his spin helping her gain back some of her spin. She quickly hopped off and attempted to smack him into the fire, and end this match quickly.

"Not this time." High Roller laughed, and spun aside dodging Qiao.

The princess tried to stop herself, but her spin was too fast and she skidded out of the ring. The fire popped her back into her human form, and singed her clothing, but the worst part of it all was that she lost her and her loved one's freedom.

Her friends and family were stricken with horror and grief. Their hopes were so high, and now the only chance they had for freedom was gone.

The flames died and High Roller popped back into his human self, laughing at Qiao's defeat and boasting about his victory. Qiao was on her knees, hunched over and both hands on the ground. Her tears dropped to the ground and she cursed High Roller and herself.

"I'm worthless…" she cried, "I'm a failure."

**Qiao… You did your very best…**

High Roller walked up to her and laughed, "HA HA, I told you I would win! You could never beat me, the master of folk games. Now you're mine, forever, Qiao." He continued laughing his heart out and gloating in front of her till he started to cough violently, and bits of blood came out from his mouth.


	19. Chapter 18 The Candy

Chapter 18 The Candy

The evil emperor dropped to his knees and began vomiting blood. Qiao watched him at first puzzled, but then she realized what was going on.

"The candy. I forgot all about it." She thought to herself. Her tears dried and a smile was put on her face, "It worked. I did it!"

High Roller glanced up and saw Qiao's beaming face, "Qiao…" he hacked and coughed, "What did you do to me?"

She stood over him, "I asked the Komodo Dragon King to lace the candy I fed you with poison. You'll die without the antidote." She pulled out her special pouch from her top and showed him a blue candy, "Now, I have a deal for you." He glared at her, but coughed more blood, "I'll let you live, if you release my sisters, my friends, and me."

"Fine! Now, give me the antidote!" High Roller reached out his hand to take the blue candy.

Qiao pulled it away, "I'm not done." High Roller hacked up more blood, "You will also never EVER pursue me ever again. You will never chase after me, or try to capture me. You will never see me as a frail princess ever again."

"What?" High Roller coughed, "Never! Zebras, get that candy!" he coughed some more.

The Zebra Brothers slowly walked up to her to grab the candy from her, but she placed it near her mouth as if she was about to eat it.

"If you try to cheat your way out of this, High Roller, I'll eat this candy and watch you die." She snarled, opening her mouth to eat the antidote.

"No!" High Roller was desperate.

The trickster stood quiet for a short second and agreed to never hunt her ever again. He ordered the freedom of First Squad and the other princesses. Qiao refused to give him the antidote until everyone was safe at Big Green.

Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, and Jumpy took Qiao's sisters back to Big Green to get a head start. Lin Chung decided to stay behind so that he could escort Qiao out along with him.

"There! There! Now, give me the antidote!" High Roller almost begged.

The last princess looked at the blue candy and then chucked it behind her, away from High Roller. High Roller gasped and ordered Bear Stomp and the zebras to find it before the poison killed him. As he was distracted, Lin Chung scooped up Qiao and escaped the East Citadel with her.

Once they found the blue candy, High Roller quickly devoured it, and the poison began wearing off, "Damn her. She's become too smart." He coughed up his last bits of blood before wiping his mouth, "But, I still need her." He tugged his face, "What am I going to do now?" He began muttering to himself.

"Why do you need her so badly, Master High Roller?" Sparky Black asked.

"She's like any other human girl." Sparky White added.

The emperor became angry, "She ISN'T like any other human girl. She is a princess! She had beauty, strength, and now she has intelligence. She has every single trait I want for my heir. I need her to make a son so that my name will live on!" The zebras still did not understand why it had to specifically be Princess Qiao, "Qiao has royal blood. A common woman cannot give me the heir I want. Not even Qiao's other sisters can give me the son I deserve. They just don't have the traits that Qiao has. It has to be her."

"But what will you do? You made a promise that you won't pursue her anymore." One of the brothers asked.

The jester calmed down, "I don't know. If I could destroy Big Green as soon as possible and imprison all members of Big Green, then I will have her and the deal won't matter anymore," he lightened up, "I won't be pursuing her; I'll be taking over Big Green." He laughed, "It's perfect! Now I just need to find a new stronger army. Something that Big Green has never seen before."

One of the Zebras came up with an idea, "Big Green never saw other humans in your army."

High Roller thought about it, "You're right. Even though I hate other humans, it is because of them that Big Green is currently winning. If I can find some humans to join my ranks then maybe…" he trailed off in thought, "It's a major risk, but I'm willing to take it."

The arena reverted back into the castle. High Roller raced back to his throne with a quill and long, scroll-like paper in his hand. He sat on his throne and began writing on the scroll.

The zebras were curious, "Master High Roller, what are you writing?"

"A plan." He answered, and finished writing his plan. He rolled up the scroll and handed it to the zebras, "It's a backup plan, in case I fail to conceive an heir with Qiao. I need you two to keep it safe and create a band of followers both animal and human just in case I'm dethroned."

"Humans?" Sparky Black said with disgust.

"But why? Humans are our enemies." Sparky White was confused.

He scowled at their ignorance, "You won't be able to read my plan, that's why you need humans in your new army to read it. Also, humans have a special ability that no animal has."

"What's that?" the two asked.

"Building technology." He answered, "With humans on my side, I will have powerful weapons at my disposal. That's why we need some humans to join our ranks no matter how weak and pathetic they are." He then added, "However, you are not allowed to read it until you have an army large enough to destroy Big Green." He eased back into his throne, "And by that time, it will be the right moment for the plan." He sulked in his throne, "Now leave me. I have some more thinking to do."

The brothers obeyed and quarreled with each other on where they should hide the scroll until they create an army. The emperor then stared out the window, lovesick.


	20. Chapter 19 Sima Cao, My Brother

Chapter 19 Sima Cao, My Brother

Qiao and Lin Chung were making their way back to Big Green.

**You did so well, Qiao… You were one step ahead of him the whole time…**

Qiao smiled, "Yeah, I did it."

Lin Chung and Qiao arrived back at Big Green, greeted by the rest of the members of Big Green and the other princesses.

Mystique Sonia walked up to Qiao and gave her a huge hug, "You did it! High Roller will never bother you again!"

Jumpy joined the hug, "I'm so happy that everything turned out well!"

Mighty Ray even joined the hug, "You're as mighty as me, Xin."

Apetrully and Mr. No Hands were informed on how the mission turned out and its exciting outcome.

"A successful mission! I must commend you, Princess Qiao, for another job well done!" Apetrully praised.

"Now High Roller won't get in your way, Xin. You can go back to doing missions!" Mr. No Hands grinned.

Everyone cheered and praised First Squad for their amazing rescue, all except for Dai Yu. She walked up to Qiao, and smacked her hard across the face. Everyone around them gasped.

"Oh, heavens!" Apetrully yelped.

"Hey! What was that for?" Mighty Ray yelled out.

"Silence, commoner!" Dai Yu spat at him, and then faced Qiao, "Now, do you understand why I told you not to join Big Green? This whole mess all started because of you and it could've been avoided if didn't show your face to High Roller! You almost jeopardize me and the others, and you almost killed the new prince!" she continued shouting and criticizing Qiao, "You never listen to me!" She raised her hand again.

"I-I'm sorry, Dai Yu." Qiao held her stinging face.

Meng Yi and Li Ling held Dai Yu back from hitting Qiao again. "Stop it!" Li Ling shouted, "Qiao saved us. She knew what she was doing."

"Qiao is smart and strong! We all knew she could be a big help to Big Green, Dai Yu!" Meng Yi added.

**It was my fault… I was hoping your disguise and High Roller's idiocy would go hand in hand, but I was wrong… **

"Sima Cao, it wasn't your fault." Qiao spoke aloud, "I underestimated him too."

Niang perked up, "Qiao, did you just say Sima Cao?"

Qiao covered her mouth, "Well, um…" she trailed off.

**Go ahead, Qiao… Tell your sisters about me…**

Qiao confessed, "Yes. Sima Cao is a voice inside me and he guides me. He was the one who urged me to join Big Green. He told me I could be a part of something that can restore the pride of the Liang family. We just wanted to help."

"Sima Cao was talking to you this whole time and you never told us?" Dai Yu spat, "Why wouldn't you tell us that our eldest brother was still around?"

"Eldest brother?" members of First Squad said in shock.

"Sima Cao, you're my brother?" Qiao questioned.

**This is true… You and I came from the same mother…**

"Dai Yu, Qiao doesn't know that Sima Cao was our brother. He died the day she was born." Niang defended Qiao, "It is very much like Sima Cao to tell her to keep it a secret, too. It is no wonder she acts and behaves just like him." Niang gave a warm smile, "We were never in danger to begin with. Qiao was being watched over by him this whole time. He was protecting her and making her into a strong woman."

**Thank you, Niang… I do my very best to raise Qiao… **

Niang's eyes widened and gasped, "I heard him! I heard his voice!"

The others were in awe because they heard him too. The members of First Squad were taken back on how masculine yet gentle Sima Cao's low, smooth voice was.

**My hatred towards animals came to be when I was killed by the very same bear that High Roller has following him, while returning to the castle on the day Qiao was born… **

"That's why you wanted me to fight the Bear King." Qiao understood, "You wanted revenge."

**That is correct, Qiao… My soul was sent to your body and I have guided you ever since… Though I am dead, I am still just a human, and even I can make mistakes… I apologize to everyone for my rash and prejudice behavior, especially to you, Jumpy Ghostface…**

"I forgive you." Jumpy quickly responded and then said in thought, "I just thought he ordered Xin around."

"Whoa, I never imagined Sima Cao to be so virtuous." Mighty Ray said in thought.

Mystique Sonia spoke, "He's so noble and modest."

Lin Chung listened in awe of Sima Cao, "I was terribly wrong about this spirit. I saw him as evil and manipulative when this whole time he was just trying to protect Xin and lead her down the right path." He gently closed his eyes, "If I could see him, I would draw him."

**Now, High Roller will no longer pester my younger sister, Qiao… Let us fight even harder now that one problem is finally done and over with…**

"Right." All members of First Squad agreed.

"I'm tired!" Dai Yu blurted destroying the moment, "I need my beauty sleep!"

Niang lightly nudge Dai Yu from embarrassment, "Excuse her. She's always been the rude one." She bowed lightly to apologize.

Qiao's face turned a light red because of her older sister's impulsive behavior, "Mystique Sonia, can you…"

Mystique Sonia quickly responded, "Got it!", and gave her an okay sign.

"Thank you, Mystique Sonia." Qiao bowed, "Good night, everyone."

**Rest well, fellow warriors… We still have a war to win…**

Everyone bid Qiao and Sima Cao a good night after having a strong sigh of relief that the torment of High Roller has finally died down. All was left was Lin Chung looking as if he was trying to say something to Qiao.

She gave him a gentle smile, "Good night, Lin Chung. Thank you for helping me." She bowed and turned to leave.

"Xin, wait." Lin Chung stopped, "I need to tell you something."

Qiao turned back to him wondering what it could be, "What is it?"

Lin Chung walked up towards Qiao getting as close to her as possible, "I've been trying to fight it, but I can't anymore."

Qiao was puzzled, "What are you saying?"


	21. Chapter 20 Lovesick

Chapter 20 Lovesick

"Xin- No. Qiao, I'm in love with you." Lin Chung professed, and Qiao gave a stunned and uncomfortable response, "I want to be there for you and protect you. I want to spend the rest of my time as a member of Big Green with you and even beyond that." He held her delicate hands, "I love you."

She pulled way immediately, "Lin Chung, you know I can't. I will never love a man."

"I'm nothing like High Roller, and you know that. Give me a chance, Qiao. I will never hurt you in any way." Lin Chung reasoned, but Qiao remained quiet, actually taking it into consideration. The warrior himself felt so allured by Qiao's beauty, and leaned in for a kiss.

Qiao panicked and pushed him back, "Never!" She spoke with distrust, "You're just like High Roller. You see my beauty and nothing else!" She turned to leave.

"Qiao!" Lin Chung called out and grabbed her wrist before she was out of range.

Almost immediately, she turned back and slapped him hard across the face. The impact was so loud, it echoed in the room, "Don't ever touch me again." She snarled.

He held his red, stinging cheek, "Qiao, please." Lin Chung almost begged, but she turned abruptly and stormed back to her room, "Qiao! I see past your beauty. I see YOU, Qiao. YOU!" She ignored him and Lin Chung was left rejected and heartbroken, "Damn you, High Roller." He cursed, and retreated to his room, enraged and disheartened.

Qiao returned to her room and slammed the door shut. She sat in front of her vanity and laid her head on the flat surface. Sima Cao appeared in her mirror.

**He loves you… Why do you continue to detest him?...**

"I don't hate him. I just can't fall in love. Not now, not ever." She explained, "I can't accept men into my heart."

**You know he is nothing like High Roller… I know he will be good to you… He is kind and compassionate… He is strong and virtuous…**

"I know that, but he's not for me. He deserves a real woman, not someone like me." She sighed.

**Do you love him?...**

"No, and I never will." She answered, "I only see him as a good friend." She then thought about it, "Maybe, I rejected him too harshly. I'll go apologize to him tomorrow."

**Qiao, please do me one favor…**

"Anything." She perked up and faced him in the mirror.

**I will not be here to watch over you for the rest of your life… I beg you, Qiao, to embrace your womanhood and put behind what High Roller did to you…**

She felt sick, "Why can't you stay with me?" she asked.

**I asked the Lord of the Heavens to grant me the ability to return to flesh… However, I will be reborn as Niang's son and I might not be the same…**

"Sima…" Qiao's voiced cracked with grief, "What am I going to do without you?"

**You must remain strong and compassionate… You must let go of your past and aspire for the future… You must embrace who you really are: A warrior, a princess, a woman… These are all I ask from you before I leave…**

"How long till you leave?" she asked touching the mirror. Sima Cao placed his hand where Qiao's hand was at.

**Less than a month… I love you, Qiao… I want you to be happy…**

"I'll do it all for you, Sima." She smiled, "I'll be Qiao just for you… brother." She drifted to sleep after feeling a gentle hand on her head caress her to sleep.

The next morning began normally. Qiao's sisters were escorted back to the hidden castle by a few members of the Tank Army and breakfast with First Squad was typical. The only difference was that Lin Chung and Qiao were not there to eat with the rest of the members of First Squad.

"Hey, have you seen either of them earlier?" Mighty Ray asked Mystique Sonia.

"I was hoping you did. What about you, Jumpy?" she asked the Rabbit King.

He shook his head, "Do you think we should look for them?"

The pale woman began to think, "Well, Lin Chung and Xin were the last ones to go to bed." she then sprung up an answer, "Maybe, they… Oh my god, that is so cute!"

Mighty Ray took a bite out of his bun, "What are you talking about now, Sonia?" he spewed out a bit of the crumbs from the bun.

"I bet Lin Chung and Xin fell in love last night and they're just spending breakfast alone together." She giggled.

The man in red grinned widely, "Oh, that Lin Chung. It's about time, too!"

The three giggled with one another but stopped when Qiao walked in, glancing around as if she was looking for something. What mostly caused them to stop giggling was that she did not dress as her alter ego, Prince Liang Xin. Her qipao was red like her princess gown and splits on both sides of her legs which revealed her toned yet slender legs. Her breasts, though small, were noticeable through her top and the upper part chest was covered by a red, floral decorated piece of clothing. Her hair was let down and it was nearly touching the ground. She wore light make-up: cherry blossom lips and light, rose eye shadow. When the princess saw her comrades, she seemed a bit disappointed.

"Have you guys seen Lin Chung?" she asked with a sorrowful look, "I have to talk to him."

The three looked at each other with puzzled expressions and then Mighty Ray spoke, "He's not in his room?"

Qiao shook her head, "I knocked, but he didn't answer, so I assumed he wasn't inside."

Mystique Sonia rubbed her lips, "We'll find him for you. You just eat your breakfast now, okay?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Thanks." She smiled.

Once the three finished their breakfast they got up and walked out of the briefing room.

"I don't think they're in love, Mystique Sonia." Jumpy whispered to her.

She sighed, "I don't know what went wrong with them. They seem to go so well together. Let's go check Lin Chung's room first, then the bamboo forest." She then smiled widely, "Did you guys see how pretty Xin looked in her red qipao?"

Jumpy giggled, and nodded in agreement with Mystique Sonia.

"Oh yeah! Red looks great on her and it's my favorite color." the man in red grinned, "You know, if things don't go well with her and Lin Chung, I think I might ask her to go out with me." He laughed, "If anyone is a good husband, it's me."

Mystique Sonia angrily responded, "She won't go out with you. She has much better taste." She sounded very jealous.

Mighty Ray grinned, "You're so jealous! If you like me so much, then just say so."

"What?" the pale woman spoke with disgust yet with denial, "My heart belongs to Yaksha. At least he respects me." Yaksha folded his arms in agreement to Mystique Sonia.

"I'm just kidding." Mighty Ray laughed.

Jumpy watched them bicker at each other, but it was very obvious to the Rabbit King that the two really liked each other. He was one hundred percent sure that the two were absolutely head over heels for each other.

When the three arrived at Lin Chung's room, they were shocked and dumbfounded at what they found. His walls were covered with drawings of Qiao, while being dressed as Xin. Most were drawings of her happy and smiling, but there were occasional sadness, anger, boredom, intrigued, and all other emotions. On one of his canvasses, they saw an unfinished painting of Qiao in her princess gown that she used to deceive High Roller.

Mighty Ray shuddered, "Now I know why she's so creeped-out by him."

"Wow. A lot of guys in Big Green just send me gifts, but Lin Chung made his whole room a shrine for her." Mystique Sonia glanced around in awe.

Jumpy felt a bit disturbed, "Lin Chung isn't here. Let's go check the bamboo forest now."

The other two quickly agreed and raced out of Big Green towards Lin Chung's favorite place to meditate in.

When they arrived, he was not out in the open standing above the growing bamboo shoots. They suspected the worst and checked the hole he dug six years ago when he was humiliated by Camel King. There he was, moping.

"Lin Chung, there you are. Come back to Big Green." The pale woman called out to the warrior.

"Leave me alone. I am unworthy as a man." He replied and then sulked, "Qiao will never see me as a man to love and therefore I do not deserve to gaze upon her nor rear my worthless presence around her."

Mighty Ray wanted to laugh, "He got rejected!" he whispered, "Holy crap, he got rejected!" He then received a slap from Yaksha.

"Lin Chung, Xin said she wanted to talk to you. Will you at least come back to Big Green for that?" Jumpy asked.

The warrior perked up and leaped out of the hole, "She really wants to talk to me? Did she look angry?" he asked.

"She was looking for you. She seemed really sad." Mystique Sonia explained, "Come on. Let's all go back." She smiled.

Lin Chung raced off, leaving behind his three team mates. Mighty Ray hollered out, "Lin Chung! Wait up!"


	22. Chapter 21 Friendship is Good Enough

Chapter 21 Friendship is Good Enough

Qiao could not properly eat her breakfast. She ate only tiny bits of her bun like a bird, but it was because she felt so guilty about hurting Lin Chung's feelings.

**You were upset… At least you have the common courtesy to apologize… He should be mature enough to accept it, put aside his love for you, and move on…**

"Right." She nodded, but still ate like a bird.

"Qiao." Lin Chung spoke from afar and he slowly walked up to her, "About my behavior last night..." he looked ashamed, but once he caught a glimpse of her new look, he fell speechless and awestruck.

She perked up at the sound of his voice and stood up to walk towards him.

He felt enticed and aroused by Qiao's sudden new form and watched her carefully as she walked towards him. He could not keep his eyes off her and all he could think of was drawing her.

"Lin Chung,_ I _must apologize. I was inconsiderate of your feelings and I am sorry." She bowed.

He snapped back to reality once he heard her voice, "No, you were right." He replied humbly, "I forced my feelings onto you and that was exactly what High Roller did. I am so sorry."

Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, and Jumpy watched the two apologize to one another.

"They're both so humble." Mighty Ray commented, "I don't understand why they won't just work it out."

"They're so cute together; I really hope this all works out." Mystique Sonia prayed.

Jumpy added, "Me too, Sonia. Love brings happiness."

Qiao smiled gently towards Lin Chung, "Well, I'm sorry I can't return the same feelings you have for me, but I want to remain great friends with you, Lin Chung."

She watched his face smile with disappointment, "I could not ask for more. Thank you, Qiao." He bowed.

Qiao opened up her arms and gave him a tight embrace, "I treasure you and everyone else in Big Green."

He immediately hugged her back but even tighter, "I'll always be there for you, Qiao. I will be there when you need me." He promised.

The three watched the two embrace each other and stay still for a few minutes before releasing one another. They knew Lin Chung was still in love with her but pitied him because she refused to love him back.

Mystique Sonia sighed, "I'm so sad. Maybe I can talk Xin into loving Lin Chung back."

"Don't, Sonia." Jumpy patted her back, "This is the best for Xin. She'll fall in love with someone eventually."

"Well, no need for me to put my moves on her." Mighty Ray sighed, "She and Lin Chung have loads of things in common and if she won't love him back for that, then there's no way she'll fall for me."

Jumpy patted his back too and then whispered in his ear, "You can always go for Mystique Sonia." He giggled.

"What?" Mighty Ray yelped, "Even IF I liked her," his tone changed, "sh-she wouldn't feel the same for me."

"Oh, Mighty Ray." Jumpy laughed.

"Hey, what are you boys talking about?" Mystique Sonia asked. She was unable to hear the boys whispering to each other but believed she heard Mighty Ray saying he liked her.

"N-nothing." Mighty Ray waved his hands, "Just talking about how unfortunate it is that Lin Chung and Xin aren't hooking up."

She frowned, "Yeah. It is."

"What are you three doing, spying on Xin and Lin Chung?" hollered an annoyed voice.

Qiao and Lin Chung turned their heads towards the sudden yell and, now, noticed the three receiving a lecture from their captain, Mr. No Hands.

"M-Mr. No Hands! We were just checking to see if they were okay!" Mighty Ray made up an excuse, "We weren't spying at all!"

"Honest!" Mystique Sonia added.

"There's a Turtle Cannon Competition tonight and you five wasted all morning playing soap opera!" he lectured.

"Turtle Cannon Competition?" Qiao asked.

"It's a friendly competition between First Squad and Second Squad. We basically race and whoever wins gets the title 'First Squad'." Lin Chung explained.

Qiao grinned, "Sounds like fun. I can't wait to play."

"That's the spirit, Xin!" Mr. No Hands responded, "Let's get training, First Squad!"

"Yes, Sir!" they saluted and preformed rigorous acts of hard training with their turtle companions, the Turtle Cannons.


	23. Chapter 22 Turtle Cannon Competition

Chapter 22 Turtle Cannon Competition

Around 6:30 in the evening, First Squad and Second Squad arrived at the Turtle Cannon Competition. Qiao was excited and could not wait to start her very first Turtle Cannon Competition. As the original First Squad and Second Squad members warmed up, Apetrully pulled Qiao away from the rest to tell her something.

He said to her, "I am sorry, Princess Qiao, but if you play for either team the other team will have one less player."

She did not realize that, "Oh, I'm sorry." She sighed, "I'll just be in the audience." She looked so disheartened.

Apetrully felt a bit guilty, "I have always thought about creating a Third Squad. You could be one of the members. Once we find some members, we can create a Third Squad." He smiled through his shielded face, "I hate to see you so disappointed, so I have just figured out a way for you to be a part of this competition."

Her face brightened, "Really?"

"Come this way." He urged her to follow him.

Back with the two squads, Mighty Ray glanced at their rivals and smirked, "So you guys think you can beat us and claim the title 'First Squad'?" he chuckled.

Kowloon said calmly, "We don't care about the title. Why can't we just play for the sake of sport?"

Mighty Ray was in awe, "Woah. Xin really changed you guys."

Jumpy Ghostface smiled, "Let's have fun." He giggled.

The Lee brothers gave First Squad a thumbs-up in agreement.

The two Squads were positioned at opposite ends of an enormous maze: First Squad to the East, and Second Squad to the West; however, their captains were told keep a bird's eye view to guide their squads since the maze was so massive. Both Squads were required to ride a normal sized Turtle Cannon. Qiao was positioned in the middle on the maze and rode on two tiny turtles, one under each foot like roller skates.

Apetrully appeared on screen and announced the first stage of the competition, "The first part of the competition is called 'Seize the Princess'."

"Squad members must capture Princess Qiao, who will be attempting to flee from both squads, and bring her to one of the four exit corners to win the game." Apetrully explained, "Ready? Set. GO!" The starting alarm blazed.

The East and West gate opened and two squads launched themselves into the maze as Qiao panicked and began racing through the maze with a sharp eye out for squad members. The squad members dispersed to cover more ground and Qiao ran into Mighty Ray first.

"Gotcha!" Mighty Ray grinned and charged at her to seize her.

Qiao gasped and turned the other way to escape. Her tiny turtle tanks were much faster than the average sized turtle tanks that the squads were riding.

She managed to outrun the man in red but ran right into Jumpy Ghostface who pulled his jump rope out and swung it around to taunt Qiao. With Mighty Ray closing in behind her, Qiao could not find another way out from being cornered by the two. She glanced back and forth at the two and charged at Mighty Ray. The red man held out his arms to nab the princess, but Qiao was one step ahead of him and leap over his head, landing behind him and jetting off.

"Xin's heading East!" Alpha-Girl shouted.

"First Squad, Xin is heading East towards you guys!" No Hands hollered.

The princess took a deep breath, and then beamed with thrill. She never had this much fun in ages. She zipped around the twisting maze but then felt a grip on her wrist. She was pulled back by Yaksha and was captured by Mystique Sonia.

"You got me!" Qiao kicked about but laughed at the same time.

Mystique Sonia laughed with her, but once she was about to leave, she was suddenly pelted with dumplings. Hurricane Lee was hitting the pale woman with his homemade dumpling and one of the smashed itself right between her eyes and she released Qiao to tend to her face. Golden Eyed Husky jetted down and swooped up Qiao once Mystique Sonia released her.

Husky and Hurricane Lee raced down the maze closing in on an exit until they heard a famous war cry and were electrocuted. Unfortunately, Qiao was also zapped by Mighty Ray's electric eyeballs. Her hair stuck out like an afro and her whole body was smoking. She also heard Sima Cao chuckling in her head which made her huff.

"I got you this time, Xin!" Mighty Ray called out, racing towards her.

The princess glanced around for another route to take.

**To your left…**

She zipped towards the left and left Mighty Ray in her dust. She fixed her hair and dusted her qipao as she skated through the maze, but an arrow was shot near her and it spooked the turtles under her feet. She lost control of them and ended up running into a wall.

Archer Lee flinched once Qiao hit the wall, "Oops. Sorry, Xin." Qiao was laying on the ground; her and the two turtle's eyes were spinning.

Kowloon caught up with Archer Lee, "We got her! C'mon, let's go!" Kowloon lifted her over his shoulder and sped off with Archer Lee.

Qiao finally gathered herself together and began struggling in Kowloon's grip, kicking him and beating him.

"Hey, hey! Xin, hold still!" Kowloon wrestled with her.

She blew a raspberry at him and used her slender body to slip from his grip and flip over him to escape. She sped off back into the deepest parts of the maze with Archer Lee and Kowloon behind her.

As she jetted through the maze, she swerved past all the other members from each squad, but she had never once encountered Lin Chung in the maze. After hopping over Kowloon again, she was closing in one of the four corners which were exits. She glanced back and Kowloon was hot on her trail. She smiled at him and skated faster towards the exit, where there was another route to take her back into the maze. However, once she glanced back at the exit, Lin Chung was there waiting for her. She could not stop the turtles and skated right into Lin Chung's arms. She struggled in his arms, but he had such a strong, yet supportive grip on her. He sped towards the exit and won the game for First Squad.

"First Squad has won the first challenge!" Apetrully cheered.

First Squad members cheered in victory, and Second Squad congratulated them on a good game. Lin Chung still held a strong grip on Qiao, taking as much time as he could on holding her.

Qiao was stirring in his arm. "Lin Chung, let me go, please." she said politely. He slowly released her and apologized.

**Lin Chung is still in love with you…**

Woo the Wise appeared and escorted the two squads and Qiao to the next stage. It was a simple racing track; it was oval and large, possibly a mile long. There were five red lines spaced out evenly within the mile, and one of the red lines had a "Start" banner hanging above it.

Woo pulled Qiao towards a Turtle Cannon and asked her to sit on that turtle tank and this time explained the rules to her in person.

"First and Second Squad will be 'rescuing you' but you'll be running from them." Woo the Wise explained with a smile.

Apetrully appeared on screen again, "In this stage, our two heroic squads must rescue our beautiful princess from a runaway turtle tank. Squad members must score points by passing the red checkpoint lines while carrying Qiao. There will only be ten laps around the course. Whoever scores the most points will win this challenge!"

The squads lined up at the starting point. Qiao was about five feet ahead of them. There was also a starting signal above them, currently lit red. Five seconds later, it turned yellow and the Turtle Cannon that Qiao was on sped off. A second later, the light turned green and a siren blared simultaneously, allowing the heroes to finally start the race and catch up to the distressed princess.

"Don't worry, Xin! We're coming!" Jumpy called out to her.

Everyone was going at least seventy to eighty miles per hour in the race. Kowloon was the closest one to Qiao and became closer by the second. He reached out his arms to catch her but she steered away from him.

"What the hell, Xin? Get over here!" Kowloon huffed, chasing after her.

She giggle, but felt a tug on her leg and she was pulled back into Jumpy's paws.

"I saved you." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Sorry, Jumpy." And leaped out of his paws. She tried to jump back on her turtle cannon, but Kowloon caught her and held her in a tight grip.

"Got you this time!" Kowloon grinned. The princess stirred in his grip, but was unable to set herself free this time. He passed a red checkpoint line with her and scored ten points for Second Squad.

"Shit, they scored a point." Mighty Ray, who was extremely competitive, spat. He swallowed a whole banana, peel and all, and shot his electricity at Kowloon causing him to toss Qiao right out of his arms.

Qiao screamed while being in the air. Mighty Ray held out his arms to catch her, but was knocked aside by Golden Eyed Husky, who then intercepted her and scored another ten point for Second Squad when he crossed another red line with her.

"What do we do?" Mystique Sonia yelped out.

Lin Chung knew he could not harm the Liger King with his bamboo shoots nor could Mighty Ray hurt him with his electrical eyeballs.

Mr. No Hands suddenly conceived an idea. "Mystique Sonia, use your tongue to hold onto one of Golden Eyed Husky's arms while Jumpy Ghostface uses his jump rope to hold onto the other arm. Lin Chung will get Qiao from Husky then." He explained. Mystique Sonia, Lin Chung, and Jumpy nodded.

Archer Lee, however, overheard the plan, "Husky! Look out!"

As the Liger King glanced behind him, he then noticed a grip on both of his arms preventing him from keeping a tight grip on Qiao. This was the princess's chance to dash away, but Lin Chung already had a grip on her before she could escape. He sped past the rest of the players and scored ten points for First Squad.

"Great job, Lin Chung!" No Hands commended, "Now hold onto her tight so we can keep scoring points."

Archer Lee aimed his arrow carefully at Lin Chung, specifically aiming to shock his turtle cannon. He fired his arrow next to Lin Chung's turtle tank and spooked it. The turtle tank spun out of control making Lin Chung toss Qiao in the air and spin right into the wall. Archer Lee prepared to catch her, but Mystique Sonia used Yaksha to intercept her and then toss her to Jumpy, who was a few feet ahead, scoring another ten points.

The rest of race was spent tossing and intercepting Qiao. The scores were also tied. There was only one more check point to go before the challenge was finally over with. Qiao, whose eyes were spinning and could no longer fight back from being tossed around so much, was so far in the arms of Mighty Ray who kept all second squad members away by using his eyeballs.

"We're gonna win!" the man in red beamed.

Kowloon carefully stood up on his turtle cannon and launched himself towards Mighty Ray, kicking him off his turtle cannon and capturing Qiao. Seconds later, he scored the final ten points, winning the challenge.

"Alright, Kowloon!" Alpha-Girl praised as well as the other members of Second Squad. First Squad, in good sportsmanship, congratulated them as well.

"Second Squad has won this challenge! The scores are now tied. Now, it's time for the tie breaking challenge." Apetrully announced in glee.

Qiao, with her eyes still spinning, said, "Can I sit this one out? I'm… so… dizzy…" she collapsed.

"Oh, my dear Princess Qiao, we need you for the third challenge! It's just one more game." Apetrully insisted and helped Qiao towards the third stage.

Lin Chung carefully watched Qiao be pulled towards the next game, concerned about her health. Jumpy noticed and said, "She's strong." And patted his arm. Lin Chung though slightly assured, still felt uneasy.

The third stage was nothing back sixteen massive turtle shells lined up in a four by four row. All sixteen shells were connected to one another like tunnels, but in a small demonstration, it was shown that they could in fact move accordingly, shifting the tunnel paths. Outside of the massive turtle maze was an area outlined and written with yellow paint. It said, "Safe Zone".

"Our beloved princess is in one of the turtle shells. It is the Squads job to find her and bring her out to safety! Whoever can find and bring our beautiful princess to the safe zone will win this entire competition!" Apetrully announced.

Without turtle cannons, both squads climbed into the giant turtle shells and scouted for any sign of their princess. The insides of the shells were dimly lit, plus every minute, the shells would shift and heroes of both squads ended colliding with one another.

"Xin, come out!" Mighty Ray called out.

"Xin?" Mystique Sonia added, seeing a dark figure run across from afar, "I think that's her! C'mon, Mighty Dork!" The two chased after the figure and the pale woman complained, "I can't see anything. Light it up, Mighty Ray." The stocky man lit up one of his eyeballs.

Mystique Sonia then used Yaksha's arms to grabs the dark figure, but realized that it was not Qiao.

"Mystique Sonia! I'm not Xin!" Mr. No Hands hollered.

"Whoops, sorry." She laughed nervously.

"I got her!" Hurricane Lee's voice was heard from a distance.

"It's me, you idiot!" Alpha-Girl snapped.

"We got her, right here!" Kowloon and Archer Lee hollered.

"Let go of me!" Jumpy yelped.

Lin Chung used his panther vision to see from afar, and hopefully spot Qiao. He noticed a slender figure dashing across, and he knew it was her. He raced after her, but just as soon as he was catching up to her the turtle shells shifted, and she was out of sight. Lin Chung groaned in frustration, and caught another glimpse of a slender figure. He raced after the figure again, and grabbed her arm.

"What the?" Mystique Sonia yelped out, "Lin Chung, it's me!"

The warrior immediately retracted his hand, "Oops. I'm sorry, Mystique Sonia."

"I found her! She's on the run!" Archer Lee's voice was heard and sudden sounds of footsteps were heard running towards Archer Lee's voice.

First Squad decided to do the same and chase Archer Lee's voice, but the shells shifted again and Archer Lee's voice was heard behind where First Squad was heading towards.

"I'm still on her trail!" Husky informed, using his fire breath to light his way. He also could see Qiao running ahead of him guaranteeing him that it was really her. The Liger King then pounced on her and seized her. Qiao let out an ear splitting shriek, only because the pounce startled her.

However, the shriek caused Lin Chung to become extremely anxious and he jetted down the shells after that shriek. He found Husky, trying to escape with her, and rammed into him, causing the Liger King to drop Qiao. Lin Chung turned to catch her but Alpha-Girl already picked her up and was outside heading towards the safe zone.

Mystique Sonia launched her tongue at Alpha-Girl to prevent her from reaching the safe zone, but Kowloon kicked it away, and their captain reached the safe zone, winning the competition.

"Second Squad has won the competition!" Apetrully sang out.

"We did it!" Alpha-Girl cheered, "We won! We're First Squad, now!"

"Actually, that bet was nullified when Kowloon said you all wanted to only compete for sport." Woo corrected.

"DAMN IT, KOWLOON!" Alpha-Girl raged.

The karate master stammered, "I-I didn't think we'd win." But he then received punches and kicks from his captain.

Lin Chung raced up to Qiao, who was dusting her qipao, "Xin, are you alright?" he asked checking for any wounds on her body.

She beamed, "Of course." Then laughed, "That was a lot of fun, wasn't it, Lin Chung?"

Her smiling face put him at peace, "Yes. Yes, it was."

Apetrully walked up, "I hope all that practice prepared you all for the future." The Squad members seemed puzzled.

Woo decided to explain, "You see, we don't know when or if High Roller will rear his ugly head and try to capture Princess Qiao again. So we prepared you all for such an occasion. Qiao was taught how to escape from being captured, and the rest of the Squad members were taught how to retrieve her. Practice makes perfect and we should try this again soon."

Qiao was in awe because she never saw the competition as training. She smiled, "Thank you, Woo the Wise and Commander Apetrully, for preparing us." She bowed.

The other members bowed with her and agreed with one another to have a celebratory dinner together.


	24. Chapter 23 Swan Castle

Chapter 23 Swan Castle

Months have passed, but Qiao was unable to recruit humans that were willing to fight for Big Green. It was not because they did not want to join Big Green; it was because they lacked the skills of a warrior. Qiao felt discouraged since none of the humans at the castles she has visited were able to join Big Green.

Qiao sat in her room staring at her mirror. She already missed Sima Cao.

"If he was still here, he'd be able to tell me what to do." She sighed, "Oh, Sima."

She had heard news that the new prince was born. Niang named him Xiahou Ren; the surname Xiahou was named after his father. Qiao was glad that Sima Cao was finally in flesh.

The alarm blazed again, second time today. She raced out of her room and ran towards the briefing room, where all her comrades were at. Apetrully was held prisoner at Swan Castle, and the heroes rode on the turtle tanks to that castle.

Qiao continued to sigh, "Maybe this time I'll find someone."

The heroes arrived at a massive lake and there was a fairy tale castle built in the center of it. A wide bridge connected the castle to the land. From a distance, First Squad was able to see some of the white swans dancing back and forth on the castle walls like dancing post guards.

They slowly walked up to the castle gate, and the swans up on the walls started yelling at them as if they were trying to command them to do something.

"They said if we want to come inside the castle, we have to dance for them." Jumpy translated.

"Dance?" Mighty Ray guffawed.

"I'm a great dancer! I'll do it." Mystique Sonia trotted up towards the castle door. She began to spin around with Yaksha and swing dance with him. However, the Swans laughed at her; obviously, it did not impress them.

"I guess I'll do it then." Mighty Ray said cockily. He strutted up to the gate and started doing the cabbage patch. Before he could continue, one of the swans threw a rock at his head which made his eye balls fall off.

The swans honked angrily and said that their eyes were starting to bleed. Everyone in First Squad then faced Qiao, knowing she was the only one in the squad with any kind of elegant dancing skills.

"I only know _kal choom_." She spoke up.

"It's better than nothing." Jumpy shrugged.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the castle gate. She pulled out her blades and began spinning and twisting them towards and from her body, gently and carefully spinning around in a rhythmic fashion. Both the swans and First Squad were in awe of how she could spin her swords without cutting herself, but in the end, the swans said that they only allow a specific kind of dance as admittance to the castle. They would let them in, but their king would not be happy about it.

First Squad sighed in defeat and had no choice but to make their way towards where the humans of Swan Castle reside. They hoped that the humans there could teach them the kind of dance the swans were obsessed with.

Upon arriving, First Squad split up to ask each individual citizen about the dance. None of whom they asked knew the dance but have seen it before. All who were questions continuously mentioned the "Zhang Twins".

"Those two are they only ones that know how to dance like the swans." A farmer's wife explained to Mystique Sonia.

"They dance beautifully!" another farmer answered to Lin Chung.

"They live in a small hut just down this path." A young village boy pointed the way.

First Squad followed the path and they discovered the hut not too far from the rest of the village. When they knocked on the door, no one answered.

"I guess they aren't home." Mighty Ray sighed.

"Who are you all looking for?" asked a low voice.

The heroes turned to see two women walk up to them. Both were wearing a large thick purple robe that covered their entire body. Seeing that their faces were similar, First Squad assumed they were sisters.

One had a beautiful sweet face with pink lips and bright brown eyes. Her hair was lifted into two long pony tails which made her seem like the innocent one. The other, however, had a vixen-like face, but strangely masculine. Her cosmetics made her seem like a woman, but the way her face was shaped made it seem otherwise. Her hair was completely pulled back into one long pony tail.

"Are you the Zhang Twins?" Jumpy asked.

The two looked at one another. "Is it them?" the sweeter one asked. "Of course! They match the description!" the vixen one answered with glee, "Hurry, just like how we practiced!"

The two dramatically removed their large purple cloaks which startled First Squad. The twins twirled their arms in front and landed into a pose: one arm in the air, the other pointing to the back, and their legs crossed. They spun on one leg and then calmly reached for each other's hands. They then bowed and calmly said, "We are the Zhang Twins." The vixen twin spoke, "My name is Zhang Lu." The sweeter twin added, "I'm Zhang Yan."

First Squad members clapped for them. "It's them, alright." Mighty Ray grinned.

"You must be First Squad. We heard that whenever your commander is in trouble, you always come and save him." The twins giggled at each other, "We want to help, too, and maybe join Big Green."

Qiao brightened immensely, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she held both their hands and continuously thanked them, "It's wonderful that you two are going to join Big Green. The more help, the merrier."

"AH!" Lu squealed and held Qiao's face, "What a beautiful face! I'm so jealous!" She gazed into her eyes, "Such beautiful eyes! I want them!"

"You're right, brother! She's so beautiful." Yan awed, touching Qiao's face.

"BROTHER?" First Squad gasped.

Lu huffed, "Beauty isn't just for women. A man can be beautiful, too!" He whipped his hair.

They decided to just drop the subject completely, because time was of the essence and their commander was in peril.

"The only way into the castle is if you two dance for them. Can you do it?" Lin Chung asked the twins.

"Of course! We were trained by the swans when they were still our friends." Yan answered.

"It would be such an honor to serve Big Green!" Lu bowed.

The newly formed group quickly raced back to Swan Castle. Upon arriving at the gate, the Zhang twins preformed a specific dance routine which made the Swans gasp. After watching them dance, the swans retreated back inside the castle to report to their king.

The Swan King knew the human language. "I don't care if they know the dance! No humans can come inside this castle!" He spat, "They think they know how to truly dance, but they don't! Swans are the true dancers!"

The two swans from the gate returned and told them the bad news.

"What?" Yan became offended, "NO ONE MOCKS MY DANCE!" She pulled out claws from her waist and started to break through the wooden door.

Lu blushed, "Yan is so proud of her dancing. She goes berserk whenever someone insults her dancing."

She broke through the castle gate, and the other members of First Squad just stared at each other frightened of Yan's rage. Lu quickly grabbed a hold of his sister before she started blindly attacking things.

"Yan! Rage is NOT beautiful!" Lu yelled out.

She stopped and took a deep breath, "Oh! I'm so embarrassed." She held her face.

First Squad stared at each other again, still frightened of Yan and her chaotic moods. The Swan King walked in with a couple of his guards accompanying him. All of his fellow swans were white and grey, but he was the only pink swan, and he had cosmetics on: sea green eye makeup, and red makeup on his beak.

"Ugh! What are these ugly, talentless things doing in my castle?" the king spat.

"UGLY?" Lu was about to unleash his rage on the king, but his sister talked him out of it. Now First Squad learned that Lu was critical about his beauty and Yan was critical about her dance.

"Give us back our commander!" Mystique Sonia yelled out at the king.

The king huffed, "He mocked my acceptance dance, and now he'll stay in my dungeon for the rest of his life." He then sighed, "But you all won't go away like obedient humans, so let's make a wager." As expected he said, "We'll have a dancing competition. I know you twins think you can dance like the big birds, but we'll see about that."

"Alright, if we win you have to release the commander." Yan replied toughly.

"And if you lose, you two must never dance again." Swan King smirked.

Lu and Yan looked at each other. Yan seemed worried that they will lose, but Lu gave her a confident look, assuring her that they WILL win.

The floor cleared. Swan King preformed first and introduced his dance by twirling and leaping across the stage. The twins introduced their routine by tip toeing towards the center and leaped-cross each other, landing in an arched back pose.

First Squad and the other swans watched in awe of such an elegant and graceful dance the competitors preformed. They were almost equal in skill, but more eyes were watching the twins than the king.

By the end of the dance, the king gave a nasty glare at his people, using his wrath to change their votes. The swans declared that their king was the victor, even though the twins were the ones that should have won.

Yan cried onto Lu's chest, sobbing about not being allowed to dance ever again. The king just laughed and mocked the twins.

Mighty Ray would not let the king insult the twins any longer and said, "I want a rematch! This time I'll dance!"

"Mighty Ray, no!" Qiao yelped out.

Mighty Ray did the cabbage patch again, and then shifted to the pelvic thrust. The king, the other swans, and the twins' eyes watered and then they held their eyes in pain as they screamed as if children were being slaughtered in front of them.

"UGH! STOP STOP STOP!" the king yelled out, "STOP IT!"

The man in red hustled and then did "the chicken". Yaksha had to pounce on Mighty Ray and bind him with his arms to make him stop.

"Oh my heavens! You poor, talentless creatures!" the king almost sobbed, "This young human has changed my heart. You need my help and guidance!" he caressed Mighty Ray's head, "I shall join Big Green and teach all of you to dance!"

It was not exactly what they hoped for in the end, but First Squad was just as grateful that they finally have the vain Swan King to join them. The swans brought Apetrully from the dungeons to reunite him with the other members of Big Green.

"Oh joy!" Apetrully clapped, "Big Green always has room for more members!"

"Quickly!" The Swan King yelled out, "I have a lot of classes to teach!"

Once they returned to Big Green, Apetrully visited Qiao in her room. He was very proud of her since she managed to find more humans to join their ranks.

"Zhang Lu and Zhang Yan are quite the warriors for dancers." Apetrully chuckled, "You have a good eye, my princess."

Qiao laughed, "Just two more members, and I will have my own squad."

He held out his hand, "Actually, you already had a squad of your own, the moment Zhang Lu and Zhang Yan joined. Now you three can go off on your own and recruit more members to complete your squad."

Her face brightened but then dulled, "So, I won't be going on missions with First Squad?" she asked.

"Of course you can! You made quite an impact on First Squad. You will always be able to accompany them on missions; after all, they would be disheartened if you could not." Apetrully assured.

Her face brightened again, "Thank you, commander. I promise to work even harder from now on!"

"Well, let's get you acquainted to your new briefing room. Zhang Lu and Zhang Yan are already waiting for you." Apetrully smiled.

"Right. A close squad is a strong squad." She nodded and followed Apetrully to Third Squad's briefing room.

Lu and Yan were already ecstatic that they now were a part of such a benevolent organization.

"We did it, Yan! We're squad members now!" Lu giggled.

"We're now part of the cause, brother." Yan added and giggled too.

Apetrully walked into the room with Qiao and the twins stood up and saluted.

"At ease." Apetrully chuckled, "Your squad only consist of three members for now, but as time goes by you will be complete." He raised his arms, "I now declare you three as active members of Third Squad."

All three members squealed like young school girls, bouncing and giddying. They hugged and congratulated one another.

"Oh, it brings a tear to my eye to see comrades so happy." Apetrully sniffed, and then threw his arms around the three members of Third Squad. He sobbed, "Oh! I'm so happy for you three! OH HO HO!" he sobbed some more.

"Aw, commander." Qiao giggled, "Thank you so much for this."

"We'll be the best we can be!" Yan grinned.

"We won't let you down!" Lu smiled.

The commander wiped his tears, and took a deep breath, "You all are very welcome. Now, I shall leave you three alone, so you can get acquainted. Good bye."

Third Squad saluted and held their position till Apetrully closed the door behind him.

"Ooh! Where to start?" Yan pondered.

"How lucky! We get the most beautiful member of First Squad in our squad!" Lu held Qiao's face again, "What beautiful name goes with this beautiful face?"

She blushed, "My name is Liang Qiao."

"Aw! It suits you!" Yan giggled.

"Liang? Like the former emperor Liang?" Lu asked. Qiao nodded.

Yan gasped, "EEEEEE! Our captain is a princess!" she squealed, "This day can't get any better!"

Qiao laughed nervously, "Well, I don't think I'm made to be a captain."

"What are you talking about, princess?" Lu grinned, "We're the beautiful squad! Our captain has to be the most beautiful member of them all!"

Qiao laughed, "You guys are so funny."

They spent the rest of the day, talking and getting to know one another. The twins learned Qiao's history with High Roller, and Qiao learned that Lu was actually heterosexual.

"But I'll only marry a woman that is less beautiful than me. She has to be beautiful, but not more beautiful than me." Lu explained, "Like Yan."

"Hey!" Yan pouted, but Lu laughed, telling her that he was just kidding.

"Marriage." Qiao smiled and thought, "Maybe one day, I'll get married too." Then aloud she spoke, "Do you guys know of another person that will be a perfect member of our new squad?"

"Hmm, I have heard of a man that lives near the Black Mountains." Lu pondered.

"Oh! There's a legend that says that this man was the greatest and most powerful warrior that ever lived. I think his name is Pan Ah." Yan added.

"Right now, he and his son guard an ancient jewel that is said to give the possessor whatever they desire." Lu added, "Maybe we can convince Pan Ah or his son to join us."

Qiao smiled, "That's wonderful! We should tell the commander right away!"

Third Squad raced out of the briefing room to inform Apetrully, and a certain fly sitting on the wall of the briefing room scurried through the cracks in the wall and out of Big Green. It traveled back to the East Citadel and landed on the armrest of his emperor, High Roller.

"What is Qiao up to now, fly?" the trickster asked. The insect buzzed and gestured what he saw. "So, now there's a Third Squad." He pondered, "Well, that keeps her away from First Squad, but I have no idea what her new squad members are capable of." The fly buzzed some more. "She's still recruiting? She's attempting to recruit a man name Pan Ah?" The fly buzzed again, "A magical gem that gives the possessor whatever he desires?" He grinned, "With only three members in her squad she will be easy to crush and capture, and with the jewel, I will make Qiao my queen."

"But Master High Roller, you promised you wouldn't pursue her." One of the zebra twins spoke up.

"I'm not pursuing her." He explained, "I'm pursuing the jewel." He winked.

"Ooh." The twins nodded and laughed.

"Tomorrow morning, my chameleon tank army and I will set off to the Black Mountains to retrieve the jewel." He declared.

"Can we come too?" the zebras asked.

"No, you two screwed up enough already." He snapped. The twins whined.


	25. Chapter 24 The Legend and the Son

Chapter 24 The Legend and the Son

Closing in towards the Black Mountains, Third Squad members, Qiao, Lu, and Yan, set offed in search of the legend, Pan Ah. The journey was long, and the squad decided to give the turtle cannons a break by walking with them. They can already see the mountains from afar.

"I've never been to the Black Mountains." Qiao told her comrades, "I'm so excited. I love seeing new things!"

"I'm excited about the jewel." Lu smiled, "I want a more beautiful face."

Yan laughed, "I want to dance even better than I do now." She asked Qiao, "What do you want if you had the jewel, Qiao?"

The princess pondered, "I want to be stronger, so that I can end this war and return to the East Citadel with my family." She smiled, "And it will happen. I'm sure of it."

The twins smiled at her, "That's our captain." They giggled.

Qiao laughed, "Just for now. I'm sure Pan Ah will be a much better captain." The twins giggled again.

Upon arriving at the Black Mountains, they found a large home built between two mountains. It was a white house with a red roof and the house was held up in the air by thick, durable wood. There were stairs connecting the ground to the two stories tall house and Third Squad gingerly walked up those stairs towards the front door.

Their confidence and excitement suddenly turned to hesitance as Yan timidly knocked on the door and barely any sound came out.

"Knock louder." Lu whispered.

"What if he's mean, brother?" Yan bit her lip.

"If he doesn't want to join then he doesn't have to. We're just asking him if he would." Lu explained.

"Then you knock." Yan quivered.

Humorously, Lu also knocked hesitantly where no sound came out.

Qiao wanted to giggle, but she, too, was just as nervous.

"Hey! What are you three doing?" yelled out a booming voice.

The three turned to see a very large man, possibly 6'6", with a massive muscular body. He had an unpleasant, serious face which made him seem very unfriendly. He had furrowed, thick eyebrows, a permanent scowl on his face, and a short pony tail. He seemed younger than assumed by legend, possibly in his early thirties. The man was also wearing a casual _yifu_ and carrying two massive logs over each shoulder.

"Are you Pan Ah?" Qiao asked him.

"No. I am Pan Yu." He answered and carried the large logs upstairs, "Pan Ah is my mother."

"Oopse." Lu grinned in embarrassment, "Guess there was no Papa Pan after all."

"So, Pan Yu is the legend." Yan smiled in though then said aloud, "We have a question for you Mr. Pan. May we come in?"

He still scowled, "I guess, since you came all this way here. There is no village nearby for miles." He placed the logs with all the others and opened the door for them, "Come in."

"We're from Big Green, sir." Qiao explained, while walking inside his home.

Inside his home there were skins of wild animals mounted up on the walls. Third Squad saw tigers, bears, boars, and all other notably dangerous animals.

"Big Green?" Yu almost smiled, "What brings members of Big Green here?"

"We want to recruit you, Mr. Pan." Yan smiled, "We would be honored to have the legend join our ranks."

He finally smiled and chuckled, "That is flattering and all, but I am not the legend. The legend is sick in bed and as much as I would be honored to join Big Green, my mother needs me here."

"Oh." Lu looked so disappointed, "That's too bad."

"Yu, dear, who is there with you?" called out the sweet voice of an old woman.

"Just soldiers of Big Green. They want to recruit me." He answered.

"Ooh!" she said in glee, "Bring them here, I want to see them and thank them for all the wonderful work they do."

"Would you mind?" he asked the three.

"We would be honored to meet the legend, Pan Ah." Qiao bowed and followed Yu with Lu and Yan.

They walked into Yu's mother's room and they see the old woman in a casual red _yifu_ and grey hair pulled into a bun. She was sitting up on her bed and she had a smiling peaceful face.

"Oh, what beautiful young women." She smiled.

"Actually, Lu is-" Yan was interrupted by Lu giving her a "let it go" gesture.

"Especially, the green eyed young lady. I remember the Emperor's son, Liang Sima Cao having eyes just like that." Ah complemented.

"Sima was my brother." Qiao replied.

"Oh! Royalty in my humble home." She stood up and bowed, "I was one of the officers under your father and your father's father." She faced her son, "Why don't you join Big Green, Yu? You always talked about it." She chuckled.

"But you need me, mother." He argued.

"Oh, I'm just fine. I just have a cold." She laughed, "These young ladies need your strength," She leaned closer to him, "and you can marry one of them."

"Mother!" he blushed, but she and the others just laughed.

Lu's eye then caught a glimpse of a white jewel that hung from the mother's neck, "Is that the jewel that grants the possessor anything they desire?"

"Oh, that silly rumor." She laughed, "It's just a family heirloom. No magic, dear." Third Squad members became disappointed, and then the mother faced Yu again, "Well, pack up, son. You must leave now so you can make it to Big Green before dark."

"But, mothe-" Yu argued but his mother raised her hand to hush him.

"You have an even bigger responsibility now. Don't worry about me. Now go get your armor and return to Big Green with these young ladies." She ordered him like a real mother.

"Yes, mother." He sighed and turned to get his armor and spear, but suddenly the ground shook as if there was an earthquake.

Qiao glanced out the window and saw the Chameleon Queen stomping towards them with High Roller riding on top of her.

"High Roller? How did he know I was here?" she snarled, "I knew that imp wouldn't keep his end of the deal."

"High Roller?" Yu gasped, and put his black armor on in record time, "Quickly! We must defend!"

The newly updated Third Squad raced out and confronted High Roller and his army.

"You said you'd stop pursuing me!" Qiao yelled.

The trickster laughed, "I just want the jewel, my sweet." He then mumbled to himself, "You'll come just a little bit later."

"You're out of luck! The jewel has no magic. It's just a jewel." Lu smirked.

The trickster scowled, "Lies. You only want the jewel for yourself! Chameleon Queen, get these pests out of the way!"

Chameleon Queen used her tongue to swipe at Third Squad, but Pan Yu, being so large and strong, managed to catch her tongue and punch it back at her. Lu, Yan, and Qiao were very impressed at his strength and Yu told them that he got it from his mother. High Roller was also very impressed by his strength and climbed down from Chameleon Queen to confront him.

"Brave soldier, why join Big Green and their futile cause when you can join an even stronger army like mine?" the trickster persuaded, "You'll have everything you've ever wanted. Riches. Land... Women. Best of all… Candy!" He held out a lollipop.

Qiao quickly looked back at Pan Yu, praying that he does not take High Roller's offer. Pan Yu stomped his massive spear to the ground and gave High Roller the most terrifying face ever made by man.

"I cannot be persuaded by corruption. I live and die by what is right and just." Yu almost shouted. The rest of Third Squad smiled and cheered for his decision. High Roller gave him a bitter face.

"Fine! CHAMELEONS, FIRE!" he shrieked out.

The chameleon tank army rolled up and began firing at Third Squad. Unfortunately, there were too many of them, and Third Squad could not dodge nor fend them off much longer. Though not lethal, the cannons bombarded them and they could not escape.

"Haha!" the trickster laughed, "Chameleon Queen, take them all prisoner." Her tongue then maneuvered towards Third Squad to capture them, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a loud monstrous roar coming from Pan Yu's home. "What is that noise?" the trickster asked.

All of a sudden, a monstrous humanoid figure raged out of the house and began punching and kicking all the chameleons into the sky.

"W-Who-" Qiao stammered.

"That is my mother." Pan Yu grinned.

His mother, once a sweet tiny old woman, grew almost five times her size into a top heavy monster of a warrior. She had tiny legs but massive arms and chest and she smacked away everything in her path. High Roller, who was so terrified to the point where he lost all his color, scrambled back up on Chameleon Queen hoping that she will protect him. However, Pan Ah lifted Chameleon Queen over her head and threw her and the cowering emperor across the land and out of sight.

"Now I see why she was the legend." Lu understood.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Pan." Yan thanked.

The old woman reverted back to her petite size, "Oh, I am glad to have helped. My dear son still has much to learn." She chuckled, "You're going to have to do a lot better if you plan on being a part of Big Green, Yu."

"I know, mother. I underestimated High Roller and his army. It'll never happen again." The son sighed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Qiao bowed towards Pan Ah, "Thank you for allowing your son to join Big Green. Why don't you come with us, Mrs. Pan? We would be honored to have the legend fight for justice."

The old woman chuckled again, "Oh, I'm much too old to be in wars. My son, though lacking in skill, is a much better and reliable recruit. He will serve your cause well." She gave her son a hug, "Never underestimate your enemy, Yu. Don't let your team down."

"I won't, mother." Pan Yu assured.

The newly updated Third Squad left the Black Mountains on Turtle Cannons: Qiao rode one, Yu rode one, and the twins shared one.

Qiao, while returning to Big Green, pondered on who her final recruit would be. She glanced back at her other members and then hoped that the last member would be an animal, like in First and Second Squad. First Squad had Jumpy Ghostface and Second Squad had Golden-Eyed Husky. She wondered what kind of an animal Third Squad would have. She smiled as she imagined something fierce like a leopard, or spirited like a monkey. She looked forward towards a new member so that she could finally call her squad whole.


	26. Chapter 25 Emu Castle

Chapter 25 Emu Castle

"Third Squad, I have a mission for you." Apetrully walked into Third Squad's briefing room with a letter.

The new squad had been a team for almost a month; however, they have not found their final member. All the animals they recruited so far were assigned by Woo the Wise to do other jobs. None were suited to be the final member of Third Squad.

"The humans at Emu Castle are being tormented by the Emus. I would go with you, but I have to visit Sea Bass Castle. The Sea Basses are harmless and I will be able to negotiate with them. I know you four can handle the Emus." Apetrully explained.

"We won't let you down, commander." Yan assured.

"However, the Emus are quite hostile." Apetrully warned, "Be very cautious, but try not to hurt them."

Qiao responded with a smile, "We'll be careful, commander."

"We're known to be the gentle ones." Lu added and then giggled.

"Third Squad, deploy." Yu ordered and all four members leaped into their chutes.

Each member of Third Squad landed on a Turtle Cannon and the Turtles raced off through the waters and across land. Luckily, Emu Castle was only a twenty minute drive and within those twenty minutes the squad members contemplated a way to peacefully negotiate with the Emus.

"Commander Apetrully stated that the Emus are violent. A peaceful negotiation may not be an option for us." Yu argued.

"It doesn't mean we can't at least try. No animal has ever injured a human." Qiao responded.

Lu added to Qiao's response, "Big Green is peaceful. If we go around conquering each animal castle, we'd be no better than that scum, High Roller."

"So, even if the Emus attack us, we must respond as peacefully as possible." Yan defended.

Yu grew up believing that hostile enemies should not be taken lightly, but his comrades were sure that violence was not necessary. In defeat, he responded, "Alright then."

Once arriving at Emu Castle, it was suspiciously quiet. Lu and Yu were the first to dismount the turtle cannons and approach the castle gate. The castle was like a massive fortress prepared for war, not very inviting at all. The girls wanted to join the men on approaching the castle, but they told the girls to stay back.

The men slowly opened the castle gate and peered into the dark halls. They could not see a thing further than what the sun shined on, but they suddenly heard a sound of something being hit. After a split second, a ball smacked Lu hard against his face. "My face!" the vain man fell back and held his face in pain, "My beautiful face!" His face had a red mark in the shape of the ball from the hit and it became redder as he seethed, "THOSE EMU'S ARE GOING TO PAY DEARLY!" "So much for peace." the rest thought.

He leaped up back onto his feet and dashed into the darkness with his claws ready for revenge. "Brother!" Yan called out, but he was already gone, "We have to go get him before he does something crazy." Yu, Qiao, and Yan quickly raced after him into the pitch black castle, but about a few meters into the castle, all of the sudden, all the lights flicked on and Third Squad found themselves ambushed by the Emus.

Each Emu had its own color, but they all shared the same physique and the same hair-do, a flat Mohawk. The Emus that were in the front had a _cuju_ ball under one of their foot. Qiao, Yu, and Yan remained perfectly still, but Lu, who was rash in the beginning, was on the ground with ball marks all over his body.

The Emus parted to make a path and another Emu, who was just a tiny bit different from the rest, walked up to Third Squad. This Emu had a spiked blue Mohawk and his body was green; plus, he had a pair of pointed sunglasses. He stared at the squad members and then made a few drum-like noises as if he was telling them something. The members stared at each other wondering what he was saying.

"Emu King." Qiao bowed and spoke slowly, "We are from Big Green. We want to make peace with you and hopefully have you and your people join us to fight for peace."

The King sneered and made more drum like noises. He then took a ball from one of the Emus and juggled it with his knees. He then lightly kicked it towards Qiao, like he was challenging her.

Yan lifted Lu from the ground and said to Qiao, "I think Emu King is challenging us, Qiao."

Yu picked up the ball, "He's challenging us to _cuju_. I haven't played that since I was a boy." He smiled at the end.

Qiao bowed to the Emu King, "We accept your challenge." Third Squad had been challenged by many animals and the wager was always the same: if they win, the animals will join Big Green, and if they lose, the animals will remain on High Roller's side.

The Emu King walked away and the rest of the Emus shoved the squad members to where their king was heading. They were pushed into a large open field within the castle walls. The ground was dry and a little sandy but was smooth enough to run through. Two Emus drew borders with a white chalk to form the game grounds, and two more Emus set up the goals. Each goal had a hole the size of the _cuju_ ball in the center of it and the ball must go through that hole to score points.

Each player was positioned and ready to play: all of Third Squad on one side, and Emu King and three of his best players on the other side. The team to score five points first would win. Once the drum was hit, the game began, and Emu King has stolen the ball.

"Yan, cut him off from the right!" Lu called out. The twins were faster than the Emu King, and the King had a long way to go before he could make a reasonable shot.

All of the sudden, the Emu King kicked the ball towards the goal even though he was at a very far distance. Amazingly, the ball went through the picky hole and Lu and Yan stood there awestruck at the maneuver.

"Emu King has incredible eye sight." Qiao complemented, "This is going to be a tough game."

The ball was placed back in the center of the court and the drum sounded to commence the game. This time Lu managed to snag the ball before any of the Emus caught a hold of it. He raced with the ball down the court, and the Emus could not keep up with his speed. Qiao was ahead of him near the goal, and he passed the ball towards her. Qiao's keen accuracy allowed the ball to go through the tiny goal and even the score.

The teams were neck in neck in score; when the Emus scored a point, Third Squad would score the next point. When it was down to the final game, four to four, each player was determined to win that final point.

Emu King snagged the ball once the drum was hit. Yan slid down and kicked the ball away from Emu King and towards Yu. Yu juggled the ball towards the other side of the court towards the goal, but three Emus rammed into the giant causing him to lose the ball. The ball rolled towards Emu King, but Qiao ran up and stole the ball before Emu King did. The Emu King let out an angered drum-like noise and raced after her.

"Qiao! It's all up to you!" Yu hollered out as he and the twins hold back the other three Emus.

The Emu King caught up to her, so Qiao had no choice but to kick the ball to the goal even though she was not reasonably close enough to the goal. The ball curved which made it seem like it was not going to make it into the goal.

"Make it! Make it!" Yan tensely cheered.

But it curved enough to aim towards the goal. However, it hit the net, but miraculously rolled towards the hole and scored the final point for Third Squad.

"QIAO! OH MY GOD, QIAO, WE DID IT!" Lu screamed out and hugged Qiao. "You're a lifesaver!" Yan grinned and hugged her with her brother. Yu said nothing, but the proud smile on his face showed that he was proud of her.

The Emu King walked up to the young princess, and bowed his head towards her. He let out some more drum-like noises and then nuzzled her shoulder with his face.

"Oh! I think he likes you, Qiao." Yan giggled.

"Your beauty attracts animals, too." Lu giggled, "I'm so jealous."

Qiao petted the Emu King and laughed, "Will you join our squad, Emu King?" The king jumped and nuzzled against Qiao some more. Qiao laughed again, "I guess that's a yes."

The last member of Third Squad was found. The Emu King's name was revealed to be Spike Mohawk. Qiao finally felt complete and once arriving back to Big Green, Commander Apetrully made it official.

"Pan Yu, Zhang Lu, Zhang Yan, Spike Mohawk, and Princess Liang Qiao, I now officially make you honorary and active members of Third Squad." Apetrully announced and kowtowed first.

First Squad and Second Squad kowtowed to Third Squad, and then all other members of Big Green saluted them. Feeling honored, Third Squad bowed back.

Qiao walked up to the stand and said, "Third Squad and I will do everything in our power to take High Roller down and bring peace back to the Hidden Kingdom. We will not fail you."

All members of Big Green cheered for Third Squad. Qiao knew that she belonged and from then on she placed Big Green as top priority.

"Brother." She spoke in her thoughts, "I will bring down the perverted toad and restore proper order of the Liang family." Her face twisted into resentment, "I will destroy him even if it's the last thing I do."

The End


End file.
